The LEGO Movi3: The Oblivion Trinity
by Nightfury991
Summary: Years ago, Three Beasts...The Trinity...were locked away, and scattered across the world, never to be seen again...until now. Join Emmet and his friends, as they unlock secrets of the past. They make new friends, they meet new enemies, and discover that an old foe, one they think is dead, is trying to do the unthinkable... 'All I want to do is watch the worlds burn...'
1. Chapter 1

Emmet looked up; he didn't know how he had appeared here, but he wasn't sure whether he should leave or if he should go further.

In front of him, there were a set of large, golden gates; they were held together, locked, by a golden chain wrapped around the poles of the gate. They were surrounded, on either side of the gates, were large parts of mountains; it looked as though the gates had been put there after someone had cut through an entire mountain.

Just to hide whatever was behind the gates.

"What…?" asked Emmet softly under his breath, holding his forearm to shield his eyes from the shining light that was reflecting off of the gate; though when he looked around, he couldn't see any sort of light source that could be reflected off of the gate.

He felt almost…drawn to the golden gates; as though they were…calling to him without even speaking or hearing a word even utter under breath.

Without seeming to notice, Emmet began to walk closer to the gates; as though he was possessed to do so. And the closer he got to them, the brighter the light became. But still, Emmet continued closer to the gates.

The closer he got, the more the landscape around him started to vanish into darkness, Emmet becoming drawn to the light as though he had become a fly; hypnotised by the light of a bug trap.

Emmet lifted his other hand up slowly, his mind unable to control his movements now; he felt a need to touch the gates.

But before he did, he was suddenly pushed back by a sudden force that he couldn't see beforehand and was flung into darkness. Since he had broken his gaze on the re-enforced golden gate, Emmet noticed that he was falling in the darkness; he started to flail about, shouting in panic as he began to fall faster.

As he shouted and screamed in panic, he heard the distant voice of Wyldstyle.

'_Emmet! Emmet, wake up!'_

"Emmet! Emmet, wake up!" whispered Wyldstyle loudly, shaking Emmet's shoulders slightly in an attempt to wake the Master Builder up.

He had been muttering and whimpering in his sleep for the past ten minutes, and Wyldstyle had been up for the past five minutes he had been muttering under his breath. With a sudden yelp, Emmet's head jerked up and he looked around wildly.

Wyldstyle, seeing the distressed look on her boyfriend's face when he woke up, quickly pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly as she muttered kind words into his ear.

"Hey, hey…it's OK…it's OK…"

After a few long minutes, Emmet finally calmed down a little as she gently hugged Wyldstyle back. "This is getting tiring…" he muttered shakily, hugging Wyldstyle tightly for a second before he slowly began to pull away for a second; though the two of them still held one another in their arms.

"You can't help it," said Wyldstyle softly, pulling back to look at her distressed boyfriend; gently lifting his head up with her hand softly, smiling gently at Emmet.

It had been nearly five months since the last great, important events had happened to LEGOkind.

It had been five calm months since…_him._

The monster that had tried to destroy everything and everyone in all the worlds; he had even, though indirectly, killed Emmet temporarily. And even when Emmet was alive and well again, _he _possessed Emmet and made him do things that Wyldstyle knew her boyfriend wouldn't do; not ever.

But, that was behind them now; it was behind all of them.

"Well, I guess that we'd better get up and get ready for today," muttered Emmet, hiding the bangs that had formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had been getting recently because of the night terrors.

Getting out from his and Wyldstyle's bed, Emmet yawned softly and stretched his arms; he had finally managed to get out of the routine that he had been following for most of his life prior to the events that happened recently. That, and Wyldstyle had been there to try and persuade him to get out of the rhythm of his pattern.

Wyldstyle watched him walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day, and smiled sadly at him; she was honestly surprised that Emmet had come out of the events that went through him so...so much the same. If she had been the one that had been through what Emmet had been, she was sure that she would have been mentally scared.

She just hope Emmet was alright completely; and not hiding anything from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the other LEGO Universes that none of the Master Builders had had any contact with or visited for a long time, underground, there was the ominous drilling sound vibrating through the rocks surrounding the source.

Smaller rocks, resting on larger ones in an empty cavern underground, started to vibrate on the rocks as the sound and source of the noise grew closer. Suddenly, one of the smoothed down walls of the cavern started to crack, and the head of a large drill came drilling into the wall. More rocks began to crack and fall to the ground, as more and more of the massive drill came through the wall.

The sound of mechanics working slowly came to a stuttering halt as the controller of the massive drill on wheels brought the machine to a stop. The light green, weathered slightly by constantly being exposed to dirt and rocks leaving dents in the painted metal plates; one of the protective metal sheets, though it was weathered greatly, the logo of the company could be seen.

As well as the fainted words, in block capitals, _'POWER MINERS'._

"Rex, I think we've found that power source that's been drawing those Rock Monsters more frequently," said Brains, a yellow-skinned figure with a thin grey moustache. He had a strange eyepiece attached to the side of his head by the silver, heat-resistant helmet he was wearing. He pushed the silver eye-protecting visor up to get a closer look at the energy reader he was carrying.

He turned to another figure, wearing similar silver armour that was designed to be heat resistant, approaching him.

This figure, once he had removed a similar eye protecting visor, had a thick grey stubble on his chin, and over his cheeks. A thick black single eyebrow topped both his eyes.

"Hmm; I'll have a look," said Duke, grabbing a black backpack from the cockpit of the machine they had been traveling on; it had what appeared to be a large water blaster attached to the backpack. Though many would think it was an industrial-sized water gun; but these guys needed it in their line of work.

Jumping over the railing on the machine perch that the two of the figures were standing on, Duke landed on the hardened volcanic rock ground. Quickly looking around all over him, Duke lowered the visor again to protect him should anything happen and slowly moved closer towards the source of the massive energy reading.

They had been getting a strange spike in the energy readings they got recently; while most of the energy they had been getting came from the Rock Monsters and Laval Monsters. Though they had only seen something like this when they had made contact with the Crystal King; Duke just prayed that they weren't about to run into another one….

Reaching the spot where they had been getting the massive reading from, Duke spoke into his communicator, "I'm going to see what it is…" Quickly grabbing the re-enforced pickaxe that he had packed onto his backpack, and grabbed onto it with both hands.

With a hard downwards strike, Duke managed to get a crack on the hard rock he was trying to get into to find the source. After another few strikes, the rock broke open and an intensely bright, tinted white light came from the rock.

"Duke! Duke, you alright?!" asked Brains, the light so bright that he had to cover his eyes from becoming blind.

Despite the eye-protective visor he was wearing, Duke was temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness; causing him to stumble back a little and fall over his own feet.

Shielding his eyes with both his visor and his forearm, Duke tried to see passed his arm at the source of the light. "What the…?" he muttered under his breath, squinting his eyes slightly as he got to his feet again.

Cautiously approaching the source of the intense bright light, Duke slowly knelt down and reached inside the source of the light; feeling around the interior of the opened rock for something.

Finally, he latched onto something.

Quickly withdrawing his hand, Duke looked at what he had managed to grab.

He was surprised to find that it was a grey crystal; it was the same that they had come across with the Rock Monsters, but the colour was odd. Normally they would be brightly coloured; but this one seemed rather…dull, colour wise. But for what it lacked in colour, it made up for in brightness; Duke had to hold it at arm's length to avoid going blind.

"This the source, Brains?" asked Duke over the comms, turning around to the mining machine and held the dull coloured crystal over his head; though he didn't doubt that Brains couldn't see from where he was.

"Yep," said Brains over the comms, adding, "Bring it back here; I'll analyse it further, see what it's made of."

Duke began walking back towards the large mining machine, making sure to not look directly at the crystal for he still feared that he would go blind if he were to do so.

Though unknown to both of them, another energy source was present; but it was made of such energy that it couldn't be read by the device that the Power Miners were carrying.

'_**The Trinity…' **_growled a dark voice from the shadows; though it was low enough that it didn't catch the attention of the Power Miners. A pair of blood red eyes opened up suddenly, before they narrowed slightly at the bright light coming from the grey crystal.

Going unnoticed, the eyes vanished from this world…

And to the next…


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet shivered suddenly, looking over one of his shoulders slightly before he looked over the other; it had been a normal day so far, what with him and Wyldstyle going about their new daily business, going around Bricksburg and making sure that the latest reconstruction of the city was going along well since _he _had happened.

It had been normal; until Emmet felt something…strange. It felt like…something bad had just happened. Like feeling as though someone had just walked over his grave…

"Hey, Babe; you OK?" asked Wyldstyle softly, gently setting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder; she had a hard hat on over her hair, though you could still see the ponytail sticking out the back of it.

Emmet, who too was wearing a hard hat as he naturally ducked to avoid a girder support being moved above them, flinched yet again when he felt his girlfriend put her hand on his shoulder. Turning around slightly, he smiled reassuringly, saying, "It's nothing, Lucy…" though his eyes held a different story.

Yet Wyldstyle could see past his illusion.

But before she could say anything, a figure had bumped between the two figures quickly; from what Wyldstyle could catch of the figure, who she saw was a female, had a red jacket on, which was open to reveal a light blue tank top, as well as blue trousers. Her hair was a short brown with a couple of slight curls to it.

"Hey! Can't you read! It says this is a hard hat zone!" called Wyldstyle, waving around a sign that she had been carrying with her; she felt strange saying this, since it had been similar to what Emmet had said to her when they had first met. She was surprised that Emmet hadn't said it first; but she saw that her boyfriend seemed distant.

But in Emmet's head, something happened when this figure walked past him; bumping into him in the process.

In his head, Emmet's vision was replaced with a sort of vision; his sight of the construction and construction workers all around him suddenly faded out, and a rough new vision came to him. It looked rough and edged around the edges, and almost…fuzzy.

It was of this figure that had just passed by both of them; she had her back to him from Emmet's current perspective, and she seemed to be holding some sort of sword in front of her defensively. Emmet looked at the bottom of his vision, as though he was actually there at the current moment he was seeing.

He was alarmed to find that his arms and hands were covered in black clothing, and that it must have sudden gone dark; since the figure in front of him turned into a slight outline.

Emmet suddenly broke from his vision and shook his head slightly, holding his forehead in his hand as he tried to clear it; it felt as though….no, he couldn't.

_He _was dead.

"Emmet? Something wrong?" asked Wyldstyle, seeing the sudden movement of her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye.

Turning his head slightly, Emmet saw the worried look on Wyldstyle's face, and he tried to push her worry away. "I'm fine, Lucy; I told you not to worry about me…"

Wyldstyle furrowed her eyebrows slightly at Emmet; it worried her to see Emmet like this. Granted, it was good to see that Emmet was starting to become independent, but it still worried her how much he was trying to put on a brave front.

But, yet again, she didn't press the matter and continued on with Emmet; the construction worker naturally going about his daily life.

* * *

"No…this can't be right…"

In another LEGO universe, in a New York-style city, in a large building that had a more modern feel to it and look to it, there was an entire building filled with people working on computers. The sound of tapping keyboards filled the room, and all the desks were currently occupied. All but one.

One of the figures, a yellow-skinned figure with ruffled grey hair, in a black suit, white shirt and black tie, with the ID badge over his left chest reading _'STORM', _was running between the endless rows of computers and advanced technology. A stack of printed papers in his hands, as he clung to them tightly. He was running towards the private offices of the building, going up a couple of flights of stairs to get to the one he needed to get.

At the top of the last flight of stairs, the Agent tripped up and fell onto his front, the papers getting scattered in front of him.

"Ah, man!" he exclaimed, quickly getting to his knees and scrambling to gather the papers back into the right order. At the top of one of the pieces of paper, which was then put onto the top of the small pile, printed in block capitals and in bright red, read _'CLASSIFIED' _along with several graphs and charts underneath the heading.

Quickly sorting both himself and the files out again, the Agent quickly ran the rest of the distance to his destination, one of the offices at the end of the corridor.

Straightening himself up and making himself appear more presentable, the Agent slowly opened the door of the office and walked into it.

There was another Agent sitting at the desk in the office; he was wearing identical clothes to the Agent that had just come in, though he had a few light blue accents on some parts of his suit; which seemed to be customized to look as it did. His hair was short black, and he was wearing sunglasses. Despite being inside.

He lifted his head up when he heard the Agent came in, and slowly set his pen down.

"Sir, you might want to look at this," said Agent Storm, walking the distance from the door and the desk at a brisk pace, before he turned the papers around so that the sitting Agent could read it, and placed them down on the desk.

The Agent sitting down looked at the papers that were put in front of him, and removed his glasses slowly; the Agent that had just come in slowly taking a step back, in respect for the more experienced Agent.

Picking up the papers and looking through them, the Agent's eyes widened ever so slightly. "This…can't be possible…" he muttered, going through the papers again to make sure that he was reading what he was reading right.

Lying the papers down again, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and regained his sunglasses, putting them on his face again as he said to Agent Storm, "Get the Helicopter ready; we've got to get the others."

Agent Storm nodded quickly, before he exited the room once again to make the preparations.

The Agent, no alone in his office, slowly turned his head to look to his side; hanging from one of the walls, there was a framed picture. It included four figures; one was a girl, while the others were guys. The Agent being one of them, another looking like a humanoid lion with a thick mane and golden crown. The last guy figure wore construction worker, high-visibility clothing, and smoothed brown hair.

The girl had a black hoodie on with two different shades of blue design covering both her one side of her hoodie. The other figures also had a few, light blue accents on their clothing.

"I only wish we could meet again on more light-hearted events…" muttered Agent Chase, slowly looking aside and sighing a little.

* * *

"Sir, something's not right," said Brains, bringing the Power Miners Mega-Miner to a sudden halt with a few quick pulls to the control levers.

"What is it?" asked Duke, walking into the control area of the Mega-Miner.

Brains turned around to face Duke, offering him one of the scanners he had used earlier.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Duke slowly took the scanner from Brains and looked it over; he saw that the graph results were showing a spike in an energy source that was labelled as 'Unidentified source'.

Duke looked up again when Brains said, "It's been following us since we found that strange crystal."

Duke then turned his head around to look at the dull grey crystal he and Brains had found, which they had put in a special container so that neither of them turned blind whenever they accidently looked back at it.

Brains then said, "I think we'd better get a move on again; I don't want to know what that source of building energy is, and I'm sure the others won't either."

Duke turned back to look at Brains, before he glanced back at the caged crystal and said, "Alright; start her up again."

With a slight nod, Brains turned back to the controls and he started the Mega-Miner again. The mechanical beast of a machine wheezed into life once again, spewing a large amount of black smoke behind it as the wheels started again, the metal drill at the front starting up again and working on drilling away at the rock it was getting through.

* * *

**The girl I described at the beginning belonged to edger230, so credit goes to them for their character.**

**-Nf991**


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a two by two piece up here!"

"Yo; got a need for a macaroni piece up 'ere!"

For every request for a brick, Emmet and Wyldstyle managed to get every brick needed; though while Wyldstyle managed to get the bricks up to the right level for the construction workers by parkour, Emmet caught a ride of rising levels of re-enforcement girders arriving up the building's heights.

After Emmet had come down from his last request for a brick, he heard someone from the top of one of the buildings under reconstruction shouting for him.

"Hey, Emmet! Why didn't we get a heads up 'bout a helicopter today?" shouted Gail the Construction Worker from the top of the tower, speaking down towards the ground with a megaphone.

Emmet turned his head up to look at Gail, before he turned to look at Wyldstyle with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Were we expecting a helicopter today?" he asked softly.

Wyldstyle shrugged her shoulders in reply, saying, "I don't think so; I thought that you weren't allowed helicopters in this area."

Emmet turned his head back to the skies; he could now hear the approaching sounds of a helicopter filling the skies about the buildings.

From apparently nowhere, though it looked as though it had come up from behind the buildings, a large helicopter came into Emmet's view; it was slightly larger than Emmet had first expected, though that was the least surprising thing that he thought about it.

The helicopter's colours were mostly dark blue, which covered the top half of the helicopter and down the tail of it, with the underside being silver, reflecting the sunlight that broke through the, strangely, overcast day.

The blades of the helicopter cut through the air as it moved over the buildings, the construction workers holding onto what they could for dear life as the winds picked up all of a sudden. Once it was clear of the buildings, the helicopter slowly started to descend; a small circle of dirt forming on the ground where it would soon land.

Emmet and Wyldstyle lifted their forearms up to cover their faces from the dirt that was kicked up from the quick-rotation helicopter blades; their hard hats coming off of their heads and were soon long gone.

The wheels of the helicopter eventually touched the ground, and the blades started to slow down slightly; one of the side panels of body slid open slowly, two men in black suits coming out of the helicopter first.

They were soon joined by a third figure that came out of the helicopter; though Emmet knew right away that this wasn't the pilot, since he didn't have any sort of communication helmet on. The only thing he had on his head was a set of sunglasses and an earpiece.

The figures soon began walking towards them; though there was something Emmet noticed about the figure that had come out third; there was a slight limp in his step, which came from his right leg. Though Emmet couldn't see anything wrong; all he saw on the legs of the figure was a set of black trousers.

Emmet approached the figures, with Wyldstyle quickly catching up to walk level with her boyfriend towards the newest figures; some of the construction workers had stopped what they were doing and decided to start watching for any exchange between the two groups.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Can't you see that there is important reconstruction work going on here!" exclaimed Emmet; getting a surprised look from Wyldstyle.

She had never expected so much venom to be put into Emmet's words when he spoke; it was so…unlike him. _'He used to be so nice…now…' _thought Wyldstyle, though she kept it to herself when she heard the response from the suit-wearing figures.

The middle figure slowly looked around to both sides of the construction site, before he turned back to look at Emmet and spoke.

"I thought we could have met again on better terms than that this, Emmet," said the middle figure; it was a voice of a figure that both Emmet and Wyldstyle knew very well.

Wyldstyle's eyes widened and she asked, "C…Chase?"

The figure slowly removed the sunglasses from his face, and it turned out Wyldstyle was right; it was Agent Chase, though without his Agent uniform that they had seen him in the last time they had crossed paths.

Emmet's eyes widened in surprise, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; now that he knew who he was talking to.

Though Chase didn't seem that bothered by suddenly being shouted at by Emmet; his face bore little emotion to it. He looked as though he had just seen something that no-one should have seen; or it could have been a look that someone wore when they saw a great change in someone they knew.

"I fear that certain events are moving against us, Emmet, Wyldstyle. I need you to come with me; quickly," said Chase, before he gestured for the other two figures escorting him to head back to the helicopter.

Emmet and Wyldstyle looked back at each other, before Wyldstyle said, "Well, one of us needs to stay here-"

"No, you both need to come with me. Now," said Agent Chase; an odd tone to his voice that didn't leave any room for the other two to argue with him.

Wyldstyle blinked a little in response; while she had known Chase a little better than Emmet knew him, she had never heard him use this tone at all. So she knew that this meant something important was happening.

"I'll send a few people to make sure that the construction goes smoothly," added Chase, his arms being held in front of him calmly; it was almost as though Chase could read their minds, like he knew what they were most concerned about.

"Alright, fine," said Emmet, though his tone did sound like one of grumbling. He then handed what bricks he had in his hand to the nearest construction worker and told him where to give those bricks to.

After he had done that, Emmet followed Wyldstyle as she followed Chase back towards the helicopter; they had to duck slightly as they neared the helicopter, as to avoid the rotating blades overhead.

As Emmet climbed into the helicopter, the door was slide shut by the figures that escorted Chase out from the outside, and more power was put into the helicopter blades above them and soon, the feeling of being lifted into the air soon came over the group in the helicopter.

After about five minutes, Wyldstyle, who too had noticed the slight limp in Chase's step when he walked towards them, finally asked, "Um…Chase? Is your leg OK? I noticed you limping…"

Chase glanced down at the leg in question, before he shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter right now; I've got to explain what the situation right now is…"

"Uh…if…whatever you need to tell us is this important, why are we the only ones you've tried to gather?" asked Emmet, folding his arms in front of his chest as he asked this question.

Chase paused for a short while, and Wyldstyle noticed that Chase had a few grey streaks on the side of his head, from his hair; she thought that he had been under a lot of stress recently, from whatever he was doing at his job.

But she didn't press the matter as Chase had begun speaking again.

"I thought about giving you a de-briefing before I gathered others that would be able to help us, but, since you have such a strong opinion against me doing so, I'll wait until we get to the others," said Chase, his tone flat and void of emotion.

With that, the helicopter became silent of words; the only noises filling the helicopter was the sound of the blades overhead as they moved away from Bricksburg.

And towards the location Chase was leading them to.

* * *

** butterevaz: Don't worry, I'll try and get round to including your OC :)**

** Live How You Want To Live: Aw, thanks :3**

** edger230: Your welcome :) Don't worry, she'll play a bigger part later on...**

**Nf991 signing out. 'Til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, I've told you; I don't care how much it's going to cost. I need you to keep the borders between the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe well-guarded; we don't need another conflict to break out between them. L-, Look, I kno-I know what it's going to cost. Just get those guards well-armed!" said Agent Chase, before hanging up his iBrick phone from talking to one of his Agents on the other end.

"Stressed?" asked Wyldstyle, having listened to the entire conversation between Chase and his fellow Agent.

Chase lifted his gaze up from the files he had been looking at Wyldstyle upon hearing her question, and sighed a little.

"Well, yes. It is getting a little stressed in my Universe; a _lot _has changed since what happened in Bricksburg. Conflict has started to become more frequent between a couple of the Universes; I've never seen in on this sort of scale before."

Wyldstyle frowned for a second, before she said, "So…do you think that something's behind this sudden change?"

Chase glanced down at the files, and said, "I have a good idea of what has caused this."

Wyldstyle nodded upon hearing this, before she glanced over at Emmet; he had been quiet since his little outburst at the beginning of the journey, and hadn't spoken a word since that. She was starting to grow worried, but she thought that Emmet might come round sooner or later.

Though she personally hoped it was sooner.

"Sir, we're about five minutes from the drop-off point," said the pilot of the helicopter, his sound coming over the communications of the helicopter.

"Looks like we'll be arriving shortly," informed Agent Chase, carefully putting the files back into a briefcase before setting it aside.

"Where is here?" asked Wyldstyle, getting up from her surprisingly comfortable chair and towards a window.

"Middle Zealand; it was the only place we could find that the Universes I wish to include with this important matter that could be considered 'neutral' ground," answered Agent Chase; struggling slightly to get to his feet initially, but got to his feet after a few seconds.

He walked towards another window, and looked out of the window with Wyldstyle as the helicopter covered vast amounts of ground in a short period of time; the lust green forests of Middle Zealand passing under them.

After another few minutes of watching the ground pass beneath them, Wyldstyle spotted a helicopter landing pad in the distance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Agent Chase taking his seat again as they prepared for landing, and thought it best to do the same.

She saw that Emmet still hadn't moved from his spot at all; it was almost as though he was in a trance, like the one he had been in when that lady had bumped into him at the construction site.

Before she could dwell on that matter, she felt the wheels of the helicopter hit the ground softly, and the sound of the rotor blades above her starting to whine down.

Chase got up once again when the helicopter had been secured down, and Wyldstyle followed suite; though she noticed Emmet seemed more reluctant to get up. But from his movements, she thought that he looked as though he had just realised that they had landed.

Once they were out of the helicopter, and in the dim sunset landscape of Middle Zealand, Emmet and Wyldstyle noticed the area they had landed in. It wasn't anything special; it was just another section of Middle Zealand that looked as though it was a generic piece of woodland.

"What's so special about this place? I've been to Middle Zealand hundreds of times, and it all looks the same to me," said Wyldstyle, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to look at Agent Chase.

"That's exactly what makes this place so special; it doesn't appear special," said Agent Chase simply, before he walked forward; away from the helicopter.

"Uh, are you sure it's safe?" asked Wyldstyle, walking after Chase a short distance.

"Yeah; I thought there were Dragons everywhere," said Emmet, his normal tone of voice back again as he spoke; he seemed to care for Chase's safety.

Chase didn't answer; he simply continued to walk, before something strong happened.

He was walking normally one moment, before he suddenly disappeared; almost as though he had popped out of existence entirely. There wasn't any traces of him ever being there; he was just…gone.

"Chase? Chase! Where did you go?" asked Wyldstyle, walking towards the place where Chase had suddenly disappeared. Gingerly, she reached her hand forward at the exact spot Chase had vanished.

It was like she had put her hand through a liquid mirror; the hand disappeared through the invisible mirror. Wyldstyle's eyes widened in shock and she quickly pulled her hand back, glancing it over. It seemed completely normal now.

Taking a deep breath, Wyldstyle glanced back at Emmet, who had a raised eyebrow. Despite this, Wyldstyle turned back to the apparent mirror in front of her, and swiftly walked through it.

"Lucy!" Emmet exclaimed, rushing forward to try and stop her. But she had already walked through it before Emmet had a chance to stop her. Emmet paused just before the place where Wyldstyle had disappeared, unsure about whether to continue forwards or not. But he knew that he had to make sure Wyldstyle was alright; he had been paying attention to what had been talked about between Chase and Wyldstyle, and though that nothing good could come of this.

Taking a deep breath, Emmet quickly ran through the place where Wyldstyle and Chase had walked through. He jumped through it, and hoped for the best.

He landed on the ground on the other side of the supposed portal, and landed face first in a pile of dirt. Groaning a little, he pushed himself to his feet and looked around. He saw several figures, including Wyldstyle and Chase, looking at him with a slightly confused expression.

"What? I didn't know how you went through that," said Emmet, brushing off some dirt from his high-visibility jacket.

"It's just your standard Shield; I managed to strike a deal with the Star Wars Universe, and provides the energy required to power the Shield Generator. Since we only had the money to buy enough one Shield, the Universes unanimously voted that this area would be protected," said Chase, slowly moved towards of the several seats, which surrounded a circle of what appeared to be made of stone.

Emmet walked towards Wyldstyle; as he did so, he took note of some of the figures that were already sitting in the seats.

One of them was Kai, from the Ninjago Universe; this surprised Emmet, seeing as he thought Lloyd was a more obvious choice to be part of his group; what with his advantage of being a Master Builder. Though he might ask that later.

Another figure that was there looked like a revamped version of Benny; he had a dark azure helmet on with a clear visor, with an eye piece visible on his face. He wore a uniform with blue sleeves, grey top with emblems of the Galaxy Squad on, and azure trousers with silver knee caps. Emmet wasn't sure who he was, but thought that he was important.

One of the last figures that Emmet thought he saw was Laval; had hadn't heard much from the Lion King since they had last met, so Emmet assumed that he had been busy. And judging from the new look he sported-which was a bulky golden piece of chest armour and shoulder pads, and a red armour underneath, as well as having his light blue CHI replaced with a fiery red CHI-he had been busy recently.

"Greetings, everyone," started Chase, walking towards the centre of the stone circle, so he could speak to all of them at the same time.

"I have called you all here because a great danger had returned from the deepest depths of darkness to cause unimaginable damage to all of the Universes."

"What is this danger, Chase?" asked Laval, leaning forward.

Chase turned to look at Laval, before glancing around at the others and spoke three words.

"The Oblivion Trinity."

* * *

** wafflestheninja: **I'll be including Tara soon, don't worry. :)

** Rcdapikachu: **I'll try and include your OC's.

** Blaze Darkrunner: **Thanks :3

** edger230: **Thanks, I'll make sure to remember that XD

**Nf991 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sudden, and great, uproar from most of the figures in the circle of chairs surrounding the stone floor, all throwing their words at Agent Chase.

"That is impossible!" said Kai, hitting his closed fist down against the arm rest of the seat.

"They have been lost for centuries; no-one's even sure that they were even real," said Laval, a slight snarl in his tone as he glared at Chase.

The onslaught of insults and harsh words continued to come for a few minutes, but Chase didn't seem to reply to any of them; he just stood there, a stone-like expression on his face as he waited for the replies to die down.

Meanwhile, Emmet and Wyldstyle were looking at each other, wondering if they should get involved to defend Chase. But when they tried to move forward to stand up for Chase, the Agent turned his head slightly and gestured for the two Master Builders to hang back; that he'll be able to handle this.

"If you allow me to explain, I'll explain what this situation means, and inform those do not have any idea of what I'm talking about," said Chase, trying to calm everyone down; side glancing at Emmet when he said the last part.

Emmet rubbed the back of his head awkwardly; he had to admit, he hated being one of the few present that had followed the instructions most of his life. It meant that he didn't know half of what the others were on about.

Agent Chase walked towards the centre of the stone floor that was in the middle of the circle, and tapped one of the small, one piece round studs at the centre of the circle, with his foot. When he did, the tile moved to the side over another one, and a bright light came from the now exposed lower layer.

From the bright light, a projected image came out of new hole that had appeared, and showed several flickering pictures; though some of them used as though they were drawings.

"For those of you that may not know what I am talking about," started Chase.

"I don't!" said Emmet, raising his hand before quickly lowering it when he noticed everyone was looking at him; he made it look like he lifted his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Chase glanced back at Emmet for a second, before he returned to giving the information.

"The Oblivion Trinity were part of a so-called 'legend' that existed long ago, possibly even before most of the world's we know of today; each one represented one of the Darkness Trinity. Chaos, Fear and Death. They terrorised most of the worlds that were around during their time, and people though that no-one would have the chance against these Beasts."

"But they were defeated by a mysterious figure, who sealed them away in different parts of the different realms, and to make sure that they weren't in for a chance of being released without prior knowledge of how getting them to awaken again, sealed part of their spirit away into what we now call crystals, and scattered across the realms," said Chase, finishing the backstory that Emmet needed to know.

"What has caused my reasons for concern is that, just yesterday evening, at precisely 2206 hours, our energy detectors, which have been introduced since the events of…well, I don't think I need to mention that event again-our energy detectors have detected large amounts of pre-modern energy. These energy readings haven't been seen before, and they could only have existed if they were…well, before these worlds," finished Chase with a grave tone.

Emmet noticed something during Chase's explanation that he wasn't the only one that had reacted when Chase had come to a particular part of his speech; most of the figures, including Laval and Kai, had reacted by either lightly shuffling in their seats or rubbing their backs.

They all knew what Agent Chase was talking about, and didn't want anyone to bring this up.

"Where is this energy source centring around?" asked Laval, leaning forward in his seat slightly as he asked this question.

Chase pulled out a point-and-clicker that many would use for projectors and pointed it at the projected image, which flicked to another, large map that held all of the realms of the LEGO Worlds. There was a small red dot to one on the far right side; it was faded, which made Emmet suggest that this signified something.

"The only source that has come up since the Pre-Modern Era of our Worlds is located in the 'Power Miners' section of the realms."

"The Power Miners? I thought that Universe was lost years ago," said Wyldstyle, raising her eyebrow as she spoke up.

"The Power Miners case was put to rest a few years ago; filed under the 'Discontinued' cases. But this has caused suspicion among the Agents; it would seem like an almost convenient place to hide something, seeing as we thought that nothing was to come from that Universe anymore," said Chase, turning around to face Wyldstyle as she and Emmet neared the projected image.

Emmet and Wyldstyle stood in front of the projected image as Chase turned back to look at the others present.

"My plan is to have a few of us, myself included, to travel to the Power Miner Universe and collect the power source, before it falls into the wrong hands," said Chase, turning around fully to talk to all of the figures sitting down.

"And who, pray tell, do you have in mind to go with you on this…well, suicidal quest?" asked Dumbledore, sitting in the seat next to Kai.

"Well, myself, as I have stated. I was hoping for Laval," said Chase, turning to the King of the Lion Tribe as he said.

"It would be my honour to do so," said Laval, getting up from his seat and bowing slightly at Chase; a small smile forming on his muzzle as he spoke.

Chase smiled slightly at Laval, before he said, "I will travel to the other Universes, to see if Johnny Thunder or Indiana Jones would like to join us. I will also check some of our case files to see if they would par-take in this event."

"What about Lloyd? I thought he had wanted to take part of this," said Emmet, scratching the back of his head as he asked this.

Chase turned to look at Emmet, and he wasn't sure if it was just him, but he thought he saw an uncomfortable look cross the Agent's face. Almost as though he was reluctant to say something.

"He's…preoccupied with other tasks at the moment. But I believe that you will be needed for this task, Emmet and Wyldstyle," said Chase, trying to shift the conversation back on track.

Emmet nodded instantly, as did Wyldstyle; they wanted to help in any way, shape, or form, if it meant that something was threatening their worlds.

"We roll out today," said Chase, glancing behind him to find that Laval had joined them, adding, "Our first stop will be to get Jones and Thunder, see if they wish to join us on our little Crusade."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the frozen Underworld of the Land of Chima, where everything living or dead was frozen in blocks of ice, there was a glimpse of yellow as the sun came through from cracks above the area. As the light and heat from the sun stayed on that spot for a long time, the ice started to melt, revealing a face.

Complete with strange, blue hair.

After a few minutes, the ice had thawed completely, promoting the figure-sized block to fall to the ground; with a slight yelp of surprise.

Groaning a little, the figure lifted his hand up to rub the back of his head and short, blue hair, as the water from the melted ice from his black top, with a red vest-like design over the black top. He felt water going own his grey trousers as well, but he didn't pay much mind to that.

Slowly getting to his feet, he looked around and quickly saw that he had left something behind in the ice; a small bag. Quickly getting to his feet, he climbed up the still solid ice and tried to pull the bag out. After a bit of effort, he pulled the bag free; the momentum of the pull causing him to fall backwards and causing the bag to fall to the ground.

Several different coloured and different sized, most too big to fit in the bag as it appeared, came spilling out from the bag.

After getting his senses back together, the figure put all of the figures back in the backpack of a bag he had and slung it over his back, making sure it was secure before he looked around.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Zeon to himself, scratching his blue hair, confused.

With a slight shrug, he walked onwards; trying to find a way out of frozen crevasse in the middle of Chima's Under-World.

* * *

** FourthMind - I've included your character now :)**

** edger230 - Don't worry; I'll write more, now I've got more time :D**

** Live How You Want To Live - I know XD It's a struggle to fit most of them in.**

** JAKE THUNDA - Sorry, I'm not that good at comical part. Though I have got the Main Antagonist, as well as a Secondary Antagonist none of you will see coming...**

** waffletheninja - Alright, I'll make sure to research anything before I do.**

**Also, if anyone else wants to suggest their OC's, I am now accepting those that are linked to a current LEGO theme (e.g., Agents, Chima, Atlantis, etc.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, Chase? What are we doing?"

"Just…taking a little detour. I need to check something first," said Chase, turning around from facing forward in the co-pilot seat, a headset on to look at the Master Builder.

Emmet, Wyldstyle, Laval and Chase had piled into one of the Agent's helicopter and, strangely, Chase had insisted on taking co-control of the Helicopter before it took off, they had taken off. Emmet thought they were going to be heading towards either Jones' Universe or the Adventure Universe for Johnny Thunder.

But as it turned out, he was wrong; Chase was taking the Helicopter to a point of the Realms that he hadn't seen before.

This realm was very dark; the only source of light, that Emmet could see anyway, was coming from the helicopter's flood lights itself; and even then, it looked as though the darkness itself was beginning to have an effect on the flood lights. Because it seemed as though it was getting dimmer by the minute.

"Can you tell us exactly where we're going?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Sorry; I can't tell you. This is a top secret location; the reason why we're heading there is because I need to check on something, since we're heading in this direction to head back to my Universe," answered Chase, taking the controls of the helicopter once again as he guided it to the right, making everyone in the back shifting to the left from the sudden turn.

"Then why are you taking us along for the ride?" added Wyldstyle, a bit of annoyance in her voice as she righted herself again.

"Because you need to see this; it could prove helpful," said Chase, not turning his head to answer this question as he guided the helicopter in the other direction, causing the figures in the back of the helicopter to swing to the other direction.

After a bit more moving and flying, Chase got the pilot of the helicopter to start turning down the power to the helicopter's blades, and they began to lower down to the ground. Where ever the ground was, since Emmet couldn't see outside the window; it was so dark now, that even the flood lights were starting to struggle.

He was met with his answer when, after a few seconds, the helicopter abruptly stopped moving down, and the whining of the engines started to slow down again.

"Alright, everybody off; and remember, it's best to stick together here. It's easy to get lost here," said Chase, unbuckling his seat belt and getting up, pressing the button to open the side doors before he moved into the main section of the helicopter.

The other three who were in the main part of the helicopter got up, grumbling a little at how they were being kept in the dark, but followed Agent Chase out of the helicopter. Instantly, they were plunged into darkness.

Agent Chase slowly walked back into the helicopter, and brought out several lights with head attachments. "Put these on; you'll never see otherwise," said Chase, handing on to each of the three figures.

Laval was the only one of himself, Emmet and Wyldstyle to glance up at the headsets; the two Master Builders took the head lights and put them over their hair, and instantly it made it easier for them to see where they were going.

Once Laval had put the head piece over his mane, Chase headed in front of them and began walking along a path that he looked as though had been down several times beforehand.

Emmet and Wyldstyle glanced at one another, before Laval slowly approached them as they all walked behind Chase.

"Have you just noticed…something, well…different, about Chase?" asked Laval lowly, glancing up at the Agent as they walked.

Emmet looked up at the back of Chase's head as he walked level with Wyldstyle, before he said, "Uh…he's…a bit greyer?"

Laval face-palmed and Wyldstyle rolled her eyes in slightly amusement, before she told Laval, "It's just stress; he's probably been put under a lot of pressure lately. Give it some time."

The four of them continued walking towards an unknown area that three of them didn't even know where they were going, with the fourth one being completely silent through most of the walk.

After a few minutes, Chase stopped and said, "We're here."

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Laval all came to a stop, looking around to see what Chase had stopped at. But no matter what place they turned their lights to face, they couldn't find anything that made it look like he would want to stop at.

"Uh…Chase, there's nothing here," said Emmet, scratching his head slightly.

"Do we need to get you checked for glasses?" asked Wyldstyle with a slight smirk, trying to break the silent atmosphere.

Chase didn't answer the question presented to him; instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something; what appeared to be a small controller. He pointed it at a large, black rock and clicked one of the buttons.

The side facing the group suddenly shifted and split down the middle; a bit of dust coming from the uneven surface of the rock face, indicating that it had been a while since it had to be used. In the middle of the rock, strangely, was what appeared to be a projector device, which looked rather industrial sized.

After a bit of flicking and the sounds of what sounded like a dying engine in a car, the projector slowly died down and it slowly revealed a section of the face of a cliff to be a set of golden gates. They were held together by what appeared to be heavy, golden chains. The parts of the gates attached to the wall glowed a little, as though they were held in place by some sort of ancient, magical spell.

Chase walked towards the newly revealed piece of the area, while the other three were still recovering from the sudden reveal.

"Impossible…" muttered Laval, before he quickly rushed forward to try and catch up with Chase.

But before he had the chance to get close to him, he was thrown to the ground when a large shape landed on the ground between Chase and Laval, facing Laval. A ear-piercing roar suddenly broke the silence of the area, sending Laval stumbling back into Emmet and Wyldstyle, who helped him back to his feet.

The two of them were still just as stunned as Laval.

"Wow, wow; easy there," said a voice from on top of the large beast, as it snorted smoke out of its nostrils. The voice was very familiar to a voice the three of them knew well…

"Lloyd?" asked Emmet, raising an eyebrow as he asked this new voice if he was right.

"Emmet?" asked the voice, as a figure slowly stood up from his point on the back of the beast and jumped down in front of the beast.

The beast let out a strange noise and it opened its mouth, revealing a fireball in its mouth; it also bathed the figure that now stood in front of it in light.

It _was _Lloyd; though he had received an upgrade since the last time Emmet and Wyldstyle had met him. He was wearing his, dubbed, 'Techno Robes', with the silver armour over his dark green, with his double silver Katanas crossing on his back. His dark green face wrap around his mouth and nose, with his ruffled blonde hair visible.

"Lloyd!" said Emmet with a smile, approaching Lloyd; the Green Ninja having calmed his Golden Dragon down now that he knew who the figures were.

"How's it been?" asked Lloyd, a smile behind the face wrap as he hugged Emmet back.

"Why haven't you visit?" asked Emmet, pulling back as Wyldstyle hugged Lloyd in greeting.

Once Lloyd had parted from Wyldstyle, he rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Uh…I've been…busy…"

The four of them were interrupted by the arrival of Chase and another figure; this figure was wearing similar clothes to Lloyd, with silver shoulder pads and silver armour covering their sky blue robes. Though from the long brown hair coming from the figure's head, it was revealed that the new figure was a girl.

"This is Tara; she's been assigned to work with me," said Lloyd, gesturing to the light blue robe-wearing figure that had just appeared with Chase. Tara nodded silently in greeting, not saying a word.

"Nice to meet you, Tara. Wait, what work? What have you been assigned to do?" asked Emmet, turning to look at Lloyd, before looking at Chase.

Chase simply turned to look at the golden gates, which caused Emmet and Wyldstyle to follow his gaze.

"Behind those gates, there is a weapon that is the only thing that is powerful enough to both release and control the Oblivion Trinity," said Chase, turning back to face Emmet again and pointed to the gates.

"What is it?" asked Emmet.

Chase looked at him emotionlessly, before he looked back at the gate.

"The Wheel of Oblivion; it was created at the same time as the Oblivion Trinity were sealed away. A mad man tried to awaken and control the Trinity. But an unknown figure managed to stop him and prevent the Trinity from escaping. Ever since that day, the Wheel of Oblivion has been locked away in there, unable to be destroyed."

"I just came here to make sure that nothing has come to try and steal the Wheel; I trust Lloyd and Tara," finished Chase, tapping Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd glanced at Tara and they both nodded, Lloyd heading back to his Golden Dragon, climbing back onto it; Tara pulled out what looked like a golden whip, which must have been her weapon of choice.

"C'mon, I've arranged for Jones and Thunder to meet with us at my HQ," said Chase, directing his speech to Emmet, Wyldstyle and Laval now.

The three of them nodded, before they headed back with Chase towards the helicopter.

Though as the helicopter lifted off from the ground and headed off back to the location Chase was guiding it to, they failed to see a dark figure standing on the edge of a cliff opposite the golden gates protected by Lloyd and Tara. The figure watched the Agent helicopter head off; it's fog lights all but useless now.

The figure looked down at the gates once again, its face covered by a worn old black hood; though it was the only source of light for what appeared to be miles.

A faint, dark red light coming from under its hood.

* * *

** Butter4Evaz - **Thanks for the OC! :) I'll see what I can do.

** Littleaquagirl - **Thanks! This is the kind of OC I need! :D

** Blaze Darkrunner **- Thanks for the Support :)

** FourthMind - **Not quiet yet, but in due time... :)

**-Nf991 signing out**


	7. Chapter 7

The helicopter carrying the two Master Builders, Agent and *Chimaian eventually left the Darkness Realm and into another realm, that Chase had informed the others that it was his home city; Astor City.

"This is where all of the information comes from and goes through; the agency has been working pretty hard recently with certain…predicaments," said Chase as they soon reached a modern-looking building, with mostly glass exterior windows and walls to give a more 'open office' feel.

"What predicaments?" asked Emmet as Chase stopped moving the helicopter forward and began lowering it, since they were now over the HQ at the centre of the city.

"…I…I think it's better if I were to show you. It's harder to explain verbally," said Chase slowly once he had landed the helicopter on the helipad, the wheels coming into contact with the helipad's surface with a bit of force; enough to knock some files off one of the seats that wasn't occupied.

Getting up from his seat, Emmet saw that one of the files had been opened up when it had fallen off the chair; it had exposed some of the words at the top of some papers, which consisted of '_OPERATION' _and what looked like a small diagram that Emmet couldn't see the details of.

Though when he tried to get up and get a better look at the files, Agent Chase got up from the co-pilot seat and grabbed the files before Emmet had a chance to open it.

"That's a need to know bases, Emmet," said Chase firmly, shutting the files firmly and setting them down on the chair, adding, "and it doesn't have information you need to know."

Though he felt a bit hurt that Chase didn't seem to trust him enough to tell him what was in the file, Emmet tried to put it to the back of his mind as he, Wyldstyle and Laval got off of the helicopter after Chase; since they were on the room, they could see most of Astor City in all directions.

Though it appeared to be a bit smaller than Bricksburg, it looked far more high-tech than Bricksburg; there were large screens covering some sides of buildings, like Emmet had seen on some of the larger skyscrapers, as well as helicopters flying through over the city.

"I like this city," he said, turning to look at Chase as he said that.

Chase turned to look at him when he heard the Master Builder saying that, and looked out of the city as well. "Yeah, I guess…"

"I don't like it; too much concrete," said Laval suddenly, breaking the silence that filled the area.

Emmet chuckled lightly at the comment, but Chase made no comment; he simply turned around and started walking away, saying, "We need to get going; there's something we need to do first before we meet with Thunder and Jones."

Raising an eyebrow, Emmet and Laval shared a look between them, as Wyldstyle walked up to Emmet and shared the same look with them; as though they were all silently asking each other if something was up with Chase. He hadn't been this serious when they had met previous; what could have changed since then?

Deciding not to linger too much, the three of them quickly headed after Chase, who had walked down a staircase that went through the side of the helipad, and into the building beneath it.

Though just as Emmet tried to walk down the steps, one of the security guards, that had opened the helicopter, stopped him by stepping in front of him. "Sir, I'm going to need to ask you to come with me," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Wyldstyle pushed in front of her boyfriend before Emmet had a chance to reply.

"We're not here to listen to you!" she retorted, glaring at the stone-like expression of the security guard.

"It's alright, guys; just listen to what they tell you," called Chase from the bottom of the stairs, leaning back so he could look back up at the top of the stairs, seeing one of the security guards blocking the Master Builders and Chimaian from coming down to join him.

Emmet glanced at Wyldstyle and Laval, before he looked aside at the security guard and sighing. "Fine; we'll listen to you," he said finally.

The security guard nodded and said, "Please follow me," as he headed down the stairs; the security guard on the opposite side of the three gesturing for them to get a move on.

The three of them walked down the stairs, though Laval growled at the security guard as he passed him, and the other security guard brought up the rear.

They walked down the stairs and began walking down a corridor, where there were several people behind desks and people walking around, with large amount of papers in their hands.

Chase walked alongside them, looking as though he was trying to hide a limp as he walked. "This is where all the, quote-unquote 'magic', happens; the epicentre, of sorts," he explained, gesturing to all around him.

The three looked around as they walked, before Emmet noticed something; as they passed the last section of glass walls that allowed him to look into the interior of the Agent HQ, they were soon blocked from view when the walls suddenly turned to concrete when they took a left turn.

They began to head down a slope into the bowels of the facility, where there was someone waiting for them; it was a female Agent, though she wasn't wearing the Agent suit that Chase had worn the previous time they had seen them.

She was wearing a pink blazer, with a white shirt underneath. A dark red tie visible through her opened blazer. She was wearing a pink skirt, and strangely, she had pink hair and, even stranger, pink eyes that matched her blazer.

"Who's she?" asked Wyldstyle under her breath, quiet enough so that only Emmet could hear her.

Chase seemed to hear her as well, seeing as he answered, "This is Agent Rosalina Flowe, or Rose for short. She was part of a special forces part of the Agency called the E-Force, though she has worked up the ranks to be my personal assistance."

"Sir," Agent Rose greeted, nodding her head in greeting and nodded slightly in greeting to the three others. She pulled out a clipboard from behind her and began walking alongside the others.

"We've had five more MB's coming in to become logged onto the database," said Rose, scribbling something down and showing it to Agent Chase; who took the clipboard and glanced over it.

"This is good," he said, handing the clipboard back to Rose and continuing to walk; though he stopped when Emmet asked a question.

"What does MB stand for?" he asked.

Chase had stopped walking, and slowly turned around; a hardened expression on his face.

"Try and guess," he answered simply, giving it up to Emmet to figure it out.

Emmet was quiet for a moment, left alone with his thoughts; and since his mind was often empty of any ideas or thoughts, it didn't take him long to come to a guess.

"Melon Bowling?" Emmet guessed.

Wyldstyle face-palmed herself and Laval rolled his eyes slightly.

Chase simply glared at Emmet and Rose giggled softly in amusement.

"It stands for Master Builder, Mr Brickowski," said Rose.

Emmet nodded slightly, before he ran the thought through his head a couple of times; his eyes suddenly widened.

"What are you doing to Master Builders?!" he exclaimed, Wyldstyle and Laval glaring at Chase around Emmet; they were going to get an answer from Chase.

Chase glanced at Rose, making a slight gesture for her to leave them for a few minutes; Rose quietly nodded and headed off, down the corridor and disappearing down one of the rooms.

"You know those 'predicaments' that I mentioned earlier? Well, they involve some Master Builders; ever since the…events-let's call them-that have happened earlier in the year, some Master Builders have…turned. There have been reports of Master Builders, often in gangs, causing trouble for the rest of the worlds."

"To prevent this from getting to out of hand, we've decided that it would be best to catalogue all known Master Builders; which includes you two," added Chase, gesturing to Emmet and Wyldstyle.

The couple shared a glance with each other, before looking at Chase; both looking comprehensive about the idea.

"Don't worry; it's nothing serious. We just need to register you and put some identification chips in you," said Chase, trying to reassure the Master Builders.

Emmet glanced aside at Wyldstyle, before he said, "Alright…if it's something that important, I'll go through with it."

Wyldstyle glared at her boyfriend, as though wondering what was going through his mind when he agreed to go through with this. Though after thinking to herself a bit, she thought, this was Chase, what was the worst thing that could actually happen?

"Good," Chase said, nodding as he and the security guards guided Emmet and Wyldstyle down to the room Rose had just been in.

Laval was left being watched by a couple of other security guards, just to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere he wasn't allowed to go.

* * *

"Uh, Duke…we've got a problem," said Brains, stopping the large, mobile-drill yet again: the sound of the engines grinding to a stop.

"What is it this time?" asked Duke, clearly getting annoyed at this point.

"There's something wrong with the engines; I don't know what it is, but…something's not right," said Brains, tapping some dials to get some accurate readings.

Duke rolled his eyes slightly, putting his helmet back on again as he said, "Let me deal with it…" as he walked out of the control area, picking up his pickaxe as he did so.

"No, no!" said Brains, quickly stepping in front of Duke and keeping him back from getting into the engine room. "The engines; they need to be treated right, if you want them to work. Hitting them won't make it better; if anything, they'll be worse. They need to be-"

"Alright, alright! But I'm coming with you; if it's those Rock Monsters, I'm going to make 'em pay," said Duke, holding his pickaxe firmly as he gestured for Brains to get a move on.

Brains grabbed his toolbox and headed out of the control room, heading into the engine room of the machine, with Duke following behind him to give arms support in case it was anything dangerous.

Heading down into the bowels of the machine, Brains brought out a torch he had gathered on the way to be able to see in the engine room.

"Any idea of what could be wrong with it?" asked Duke, resting the pickaxe on his shoulder as he walked with Brains, looking around the engine room; it had been a while since they had taken the ol' girl for a service, but she was still as reliable as ever.

"It could be a loose fan belt, or it could be an oil leak; I'm not sure. I'm just hoping that it's nothing too serious; there's not much I can do permanently," said Brains, shrugging his shoulder as he got to the engine that was the cause of the problem.

Opening his tool kit, he and Duke froze suddenly when they heard movements coming from the darker side of the engine room; the lights hadn't been working down here for a while, hence why Brains had brought the torch.

"Is someone there?" Duke called, holding his pickaxe with both hands now to have a better hold on it, if it turned out that this person was on the offensive.

Brains hung back a bit, seeing as he wasn't the one that was best with combat, and quickly grabbed a monkey wrench; he had to defend himself with something, didn't he?

"I said, is someone there?" asked Duke, this time a bit louder, as he dropped the end of his pickaxe against the ground, so he could drag it along the ground threateningly as he walked closer to the source.

Silence came from the shadows for a long pause, before some movement came from the shadows; a dim, dark red light coming from the shadows.

Duke held his ground just a few feet from the shadows, saying, "Who are you? Don't try and attack me; I'm armed," as he waved his pickaxe about threateningly.

Silence continued to come from the darkness, before it eventually gave an answer. Though the very tone used sent an unnatural shiver of terror down Duke's normally firm and hardened spine.

"_**Amusing…how a simple mining figure, could think he could even harm a being from beyond our time itself…with a simple pickaxe…**_**" **said the figure in the darkness, before a hand shot forward; it grabbed Duke around the neck and threw him back, sending him crashing back into Brains.

As the two miners tried to get back to their feet, the figure walked out from the shadows.

His clothes looked a bit roughed up, what with his black hood covering his face and his black robes covered with a few holes dotted around it, as well as having dirt scuff marks covering his clothes. Even the dark red light coming from under his hood seemed to be damaged; it was much dimmer than it looked as though it was originally.

Brains scrambled to his feet, and quickly pulled out his scanner; it was letting out a high-pitched warning sound, as Brains read something odd about the readings.

"That's strange; it's saying he's a powerful energy source, but it's not coming up with anything," he said to Duke as the latter got to his feet.

Duke glared at the figure, slamming down the visor on his helmet and ran at the figure, pickaxe raised over his head.

But before he could attack, an arc of red lightning came from the figure's extended hand; it arced over Duke's body, the metal armour conducting the energy and making it worse, tenfold.

Duke grunted and yelped loudly in pain, before he was thrown back into Brains with much more force than the previous time; the two knocking into the metal wall of the engine room, knocking them out.

As he watched the two figures lying unconscious on the floor, the dark red energy covering his hands for a split second longer before, with a distorted, pained grunt, the energy sparked out, backfiring onto the owner.

Shaking it off, the figure walked past the two unconscious figures, and up to the control room. Spying the small case and sensing the energy being given off by the dark grey crystal, he grabbed the contain with the arcs of red energy and picked it up.

As though it was made of butter, the contain started to melt; the only thing left was the crystal that it had been holding.

Though the blindingly bright light started again the second it was released, it didn't affect him in the same way that it had affected the two Power Miners.

"**Chaos, I have found you…" **said the figure under the hood, slowly levitating the dull-formed, yet bright crystal into his hand.

"**One down…two more to go…" **finished the figure under his breath, a slit where his eyes should be glowing dark red brightly for a second before it dimed down.

With that, he disappeared through the shadows; moving on to the next crystal.

* * *

**Damn...stuff's getting serious...Do tell me if you think this is getting dark; I don't actually mean to write it dark :S**

** Rcdapikachu - Don't worry, I plan on using Robo-Kitty.**

** BUTT-SMACKER - Oh, you've met him before... :)**

** FourthMind - All will be revealed...**

** edger230 - Thanks! I love the support you guys are giving me :D**

**Nf991 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Did we really have to go through all that, Chase?" asked Emmet, rubbing the back of his neck; where, if someone were to look closely, would see a tattoo that looked like the letters _'MB'. _Wyldstyle had the same thing, though she had the advantage of having her hair to cover it up.

"And what's with these?" asked Wyldstyle, gesturing to the watch-sized devices on their wrists; they were pure black, with a soft red light going on and off every few seconds.

"I'm sorry about this, but this is just standard treatment; we're just making sure that we keep track of every Master Builder. And I can't make any exceptions," said Chase, trying to smooth things over with his friends as he met them outside of the room where they had been registered.

Though while this was going on, Laval had grown bored with the time it took for Emmet and Wyldstyle to get fully registered, and since he had saw that the security guards were distracted by something that was out of his line of sight, decided to look around.

So, he managed to slip away and saw Rose walk into one of the rooms that was behind a re-enforced door. Glancing around, he saw that no-one was watching him and quickly slipped inside since the door was still open.

"What on Chima?!"

Chase, Emmet and Wyldstyle, as well as most of the security guards present, turned to look at the door where the sudden, angered shout was coming from behind the re-enforced door. Instantly, the security guards moved in and a few were kicked out through the door, back into the others.

Chase, Emmet and Wyldstyle quickly walked over to the door just as the last security guard was kicked against the opposite wall.

And when they walked inside, the Master Builders had the shock of their lives. While Chase kept the same expression that he had previously.

Inside the room, aside from some of the guards that hadn't been knocked out trying to keep Laval under control, the room was filled with scientists working on both computers and lab tables. On one such table, there was a metal object; though what was most shocking was that it looked like the shape of Uni-Kitty.

However, this one lacked the colourful nature of Uni-Kitty; instead, this one's body was made up of nearly entirely gunmetal grey. The only areas that weren't gunmetal grey were, instead, filled in with a mix of black and dark red accents. The eyes were also replaced with a black visor, which was currently missing anything that looked like actual eyes; though that may have been because the readings connected to the robot, which was displayed on a couple of the nearby computers, wasn't currently on.

"What's all this?" asked Emmet, shock in his voice as he turned to look at Chase; the Agent side glanced at Emmet, before he saw that Laval and Wyldstyle were both glaring at him.

All of them were expecting an answer.

"This is…an Experiment. We've been experiment with residue energy that was left over after the Second Battle of Bricksburg; the energy that you, Emmet, put in all of us when you discovered that we needed to work together in order to defeat…_him," _said Chase, before he gestured to the side of his head.

Even though it was faint, Emmet could see, what appeared to be, a faded blue area of Chase's hair; Emmet glanced over his shoulder, looking at Wyldstyle's faint blue highlights on her hair and clothes in place of her previous hot pink highlights.

His gaze shifted to Laval, whose mane was faded in some areas which Emmet knew what where this energy had come from. He glanced to catch the side of his hair, which looked a bit faded.

He knew that what these all meant.

"But…what does this have to do with…that?" asked Emmet, pointing to the robot lying on the table.

Chase turned his gaze to the robot, and slowly limped towards the table; Emmet, Wyldstyle and Laval slowly following after him.

Chase set his hand on the table near the head of the robot, lightly touching the metal exoskeleton of the robot; the touch was almost…tender, and caring.

"We're trying to find a way to harness this energy; see if it can be used by more than one being at a time, beside those that have been already infused with this gift," said Chase, looking down at the robot as he spoke to Emmet.

"But…why do something that looks like Uni-Kitty?" asked Wyldstyle, her eyes burning holes into the back of Chase's head.

"Because we wanted to see if it affected anyone more so if they weren't the normal biological design," said Chase without a shift of tone as he spoke to Wyldstyle, still facing the dubbed 'Robo-Kitty'.

Before any more questions could be asked, and it looked as though Laval was about to ask another question, Rose walked up to Chase's side and said, "Sir, another couple of MB's have arrived. I was wondering if you wanted to assess them before they were registered."

"Yeah, send them in," said Chase, glancing up at Rose when she asked him this and added with a simple nod.

Rose nodded, before she approached the door and made a gesture outside the door. Moments later, a couple of armed security guards, complete with bulletproof vests and black caps, escorted a couple of figures. The best word to describe them would be…unique.

One of them was wearing a blue hoodie, with the hood down. Her trousers with a darker shade of blue, while her hoodie was shade of cyan. Her hair was the same colour as her hoodie, though this had green streaks going through it. She also had light blue eyes passing through her hair, which partly covered her eyes.

The other figure also had blue hair, though this one was short and didn't get in his eyes. He had a black shirt on with a red vest over that, complete with black sleeves, and had light grey trousers. He also had a dark tan bag at his side, hanging from his shoulder.

They both looked as though they were fed up with the security guards escorted them, though they knew better than to do anything other than they were told.

"And who might you two be?" asked Chase, turning around slowly to look at the new Master Builders, the hardened edge of an expression continuing to stay on his face as he spoke.

The two figures glanced at one another, the girl of them two folding her arms slowly and raising an eyebrow, expecting the guy to be the first to talk.

The guy rolled his eyes and, turned to look at Chase, said, "I'm Zeon; Master Builder."

"Yeah, I gathered that," said Chase, his tone continuing to stay the same throughout. "And what about you?" asked Chase, turning to look at the girl.

The girl puffed a bit of her hair out of her face, her arms still folded as she said, "Perri."

Chase glared hard at her for the tone she used, before he said, "I think you need to get registered; we'll have some guards escort you."

The armed guards behind them made a gesture for the two of them to get a move on; with a huff coming from an annoyed Perri, and another eye roll from Zeon at Perri's actions, the two Master Builders reluctantly headed with the guards to get registered, just as Emmet and Wyldstyle had been in previously.

Chase then turned back to look at Robo-Kitty as the scientists continued working on her. But before his thoughts could linger on the robot, a security guard approached Chase and muttered something to him, low enough so that Emmet, Laval and Wyldstyle couldn't hear him.

Before the guard walked away, he handed something to Chase that looked like a small phone. Chase lifted it to the side of his head and he muttered, "Talk to me."

He walked off, so the others couldn't hear him.

"Is anyone else getting a Frankenstein feel to this?" asked Wyldstyle under her breath, gesturing to the deactivated Robo-Kitty.

"Who's Frankenstein? Was he a monster?" asked Laval.

"No, he's the one that created the monster."

"But I thought Frankenstein _was _the monster? I mean, that's where his name's most famous from," said Emmet, turning to Wyldstyle.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's from the creator. Yeah, yeah, it's not the monster; defiantly the creator," said Wyldstyle, with a firm nod of the head.

While the three of them argued among themselves, Chase approached them again; the phone closed in his hand again as he spoke.

"We've got a problem," he said, gesturing for the three of them to follow him. They looked at one another before Emmet asked a question.

"What is it?"

Chase glanced over his shoulder, and simply said, "The Chaos Crystal of the Trinity has been found. We need to get it before we lose it. And, the more urgent matter, is that our sensors and cameras have picked up _who_ has the Trinity."

"How is that possible? I thought you said we haven't had contact with the Power Miner Realm for years!" said Wyldstyle.

"Just because I _said _we haven't had contact with the world, doesn't _mean _we haven't," said Chase simply, gesturing to one of the screens as he connected his phone to the screen.

"Everyone has their secrets; that's something you all need to realise," said Chase, before he pressed 'PLAY' on the phone when prompted.

The screen came to life with what appeared to be the recording of a video camera, looking as though it was in a corner, judging from the angle. A figure slipped across the screen, barely giving it a chance to see.

But it was long enough for them watching the screen to know who it was.

"That's impossible," said Laval softly.

"He's dead…we…we saw it," said Wyldstyle, before she turned her gaze to Emmet; to see how he was coping.

Emmet was just looking at the screen as the clip repeated itself constantly, before it stopped on the exact screenshot that gave the most detail.

It stopped on the screenshot where the figure looked up at the camera as it passed it; a black hood over its head, but the dark red slit where the eyes should be could be seen in the recording. Despite it being a recording, everyone could feel the terror and chaos behind that dark red glow.

And in its hands, there was a dulled grey crystal.

"H…He's back…Anti-Builder…" whispered Emmet, his tone unable to be read.

* * *

**I'll give a shout out to FourthMind for Zeon, and Butter4Evaz for Perri; as well as Littleaquagirl for Rose.**

**FourthMind - Well, that's probably going to happen.**

**wafflestheninja - Well, I might do it; not sure yet.**

**Littleaquagirl - You're welcome :)**

**Also, I've changed the picture of the fan fic; thoughts on the change? I thought it needed to have a more LEGO-theme to it.**

**Nf991, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, I need you to tell me exactly what happened here," said Chase, standing up, his arms loosely folded over his chest, as he looked down at Brains, who was sitting against the side of the engine room, rubbing the side of his helmet.

He, Emmet, Laval and Wyldstyle had got on a helicopter seconds after Chase had received the phone call from Duke; as it turned out, the Miners Inc., the company that funded money towards the Power Miners, had been bought recently by the Agency that Chase worked for.

So, in a way, Duke and Brains worked for Chase.

"I…I don't know; it all happened so fast. One minute, I was going down to fix something that was wrong with the engine. The next minute, I'm being hit by Duke after he's been thrown back by this creepy hooded guy," said Brains, taking his helmet off and rubbing a bit of dirt off it, before setting it down on his head again.

"C'mon, I'm going to need something more than that. You've got to remember something," said Chase, a little tint of annoyance in his voice as he glared down at Brains. It was clear to Brains that Chase was getting slightly angry with the information he was giving him; which, to him, was strange, since he was giving all the information he needed.

"I said, you've got to remember something else!" said Chase, raising his voice as he suddenly took a step closer; looking as though he was making a threatening stance towards Brains.

"Leave him be!" roared Laval, stepping between Chase and Brains, his back to the Miner as he pushed back Chase; a hard and trained glare in his eye, as though he was used to using this tone.

He knew Chase was getting a little out of hand with this other human, but this was on the edge of unacceptable behaviour.

Chase glared at Laval, saying, "I need all the information I can get if we are to get the Chaos Crystal of the Trinity back!"

"You need to use a different approach when trying to get information from a person."

"You have your methods, Lion King, but in my line of work, as well as my world, this is how you get information out of people," said Chase, putting his hand on Laval's shoulder and pushing him aside, before he began interrogating Brains again.

Laval grit his teeth, holding back a growl as he glanced at Wyldstyle, who was trying to help Duke to his feet after waking him up.

"You can deal with him; I'm going to go with Emmet," said Laval gruffly, his tone rough as he walked pass the Master Builder, heading down the corridor of the large mining machine, after Emmet.

Wyldstyle simply watched him walk past, before she glanced over at Chase; she wasn't going to say anything against the Agent, for…reasons. But when she looked back at Duke, she was alarmed to find that Duke had vanished.

Just outside the engine room, Duke was pressing himself against the wall, making sure Wyldstyle couldn't see him. He knew he couldn't trust any of these people, so he was going to go after the construction worker and that weird lion…human…thing.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Duke quickly walked after Laval.

Laval quickly caught up with Emmet, who was waiting by one of the rooms; it was labelled _'STORAGE' _as he pulled back from inside the room. A mining helmet on his head, the light turned on.

"We could use some of the stuff they have here at the construction yard," said Emmet, taking the helmet off and throwing it back in the room.

A crashing sound coming from the room, causing Emmet to cringe after he looked in afterwards.

"Yeah…it'll be a while before they find that," he said, slowly closing the door and walking away; whistling nonchalantly.

Laval rolled his eyes slowly, a light smile on his face at Emmet's actions, before he continued off after Emmet, catching up to walk alongside him.

"You certainly are different, Emmet," said Laval.

"When is normal ever fun? Why do you think I like being a Master Builder?" Emmet asked in return, his hands almost asking the question for him.

"That is true," said Laval with a light chuckle.

The two were in silence once again, the sound of silence growing more with each passing moment.

"So, um…back at the gate; you know, the one keeping the Wheel safe. You said 'Impossible' under your breath; why'd you do that?"

The question from Emmet caused Laval to come to a stop; Emmet stopped a few seconds later, after he realised that Laval had stopped.

Laval inhaled slowly, before he exhaled deeply; Emmet noticed him lifting a hand up and running in through his mane slowly, as though contemplating to whether or not talk.

"My…My father, used to tell my stories when I was a cub. One of the stories he told me, which was my favourite, might I add, was the 'Legend of Chaos, Venom and Death: The Story of the Trinity'. It was the story of the Trinity's origins, much like a…prequel, shall we say, to what Chase has told us."

As Laval told his story, Emmet started to feel a bit uncomfortable; he had rarely heard Laval talk about his father, Lagravis, since he had been executed by Red Skull. So he knew that, whatever Laval had to say, this was coming from close to the Lion's heart.

"But…there's one thing that doesn't add up from Chase's 'information' as he calls it," said Laval.

"What's that?" asked Emmet.

"My father mentioned these mysterious beings called the Council; they had the final say about whether or not the person awakening the Trinity had a valid reason for doing so. Yet Chase hasn't mentioned anything about the Council."

Emmet raised an eyebrow slightly, scratching the side of his head; truth be told, he did trust Laval, sometimes over Chase, since it did come to reason that Laval, having the take the role as the King of the Lions to take a sudden turn of personality, when compared to Chase.

But, in a position such as this, Emmet wasn't sure who to believe.

"Well…maybe he hasn't had the chance to bring that up yet. Maybe he's planning on bringing this up, but he hasn't found the right chance," said Emmet, trying not to choose between either side of a coin.

"Hmm….I think he's got different motives in mind," said Laval, before he began walking down the corridor again.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmet, concern slowly dripping into his tone as he quickly walked to catch up with Laval.

"Haven't you seen the way he's been acting, since the last time we were all together?" asked Laval, coming to a stop again and turning around to face the approaching Emmet.

"Well…people change, Laval. I mean…look at you; when we first met, you were a Prince, wanting to help your Tribe. Now…you're a King, helping to stop a threat from affecting all the worlds," said Emmet, trying to bring Laval round to reason.

Though Laval looked as though he was going to reply, he stopped suddenly; his face suddenly tensing up as he turned around sharply to look at the corridor in front of them.

It had taken a sudden darker light to it; the nearest light above them sudden bursting, throwing another section of the corridor into darkness.

Laval slowly pulled his Fire CHI Vengious, and slowly shifted his feet to a defensive stance.

"Uh…Lava, what are you doing?" asked Emmet.

He was given his answer, when Laval was picked up by a seemingly invisible force, and thrown behind Emmet, hitting the ceiling just behind Emmet and fell to the ground with a slight grunt of pain.

Emmet turned around sharply to face the force that had thrown Laval, and was alarmed to see two shots of red lightning suddenly approaching him.

Thinking fast, Emmet grabbed the nearest thing to him, which turned out to be the door to one of the other storage rooms, and ripped it from the studs connecting it to the wall. Pulling it in front of him, Emmet made a few modifications, and managed to turn the door into a figure-sized, bulky shield, with the door handle acting as a handle to hold onto it.

The lightning struck the door-turned-shield, and bounce off to strike the walls either side of Emmet. Though that didn't last for long; since the door eventually couldn't take anymore and broke apart.

Before the lightning came in for a second strike, Emmet felt a sudden surge of energy passing through his body; some parts of his hair suddenly turning transparent blue, and his irises turned the same shade of blue. Some parts of his uniform even turned transparent blue as the energy reached the surface.

Throwing his hands forward, Emmet formed two hand-held shields in either hand and blocked the red lightning; this time, it was much easier to block it and hold it off.

"_**So…it is you. It has been a while since we've met one another; face…to face," **_said a voice from the shadows once the lightning stop; it was that voice that caused Emmet's head to be filled with countless nightmares, and terror-filled flashbacks.

"You're dead; you can't be here," said Emmet firmly, as though trying to tell himself as well as the one opposite him.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows, as a figure came from the darkness; it was the same being Emmet saw on the camera, as well as his flashbacks.

Anti-Builder.

"_**You cannot destroy what is already dead," **_said Anti-Builder softly, his voice strangely…different, in a way.

"_**But…I don't have time for things such as you; I've got bigger plans to follow," **_said Anti-Builder, slowly pacing the width of the corridor; never once taking the slit of red light from under his hood off of Emmet.

"We'll stop you; no matter what you've got in mind with the Trinity," said Emmet, taking a defensive stance.

But strangely, Anti-Builder chuckled again.

"_**Count your friends, and count their shadows, Brickowski," **_said Anti-Builder, before slowly walking backwards; completely vanishing through the shadows.

The second he was sure Anti-Builder was gone, Emmet quickly turned normal again and rushed back towards Laval, helping him to his feet.

"What was that?" asked Duke, suddenly becoming apparent to Emmet and Laval as Laval got to his feet.

Though before Emmet could react to Duke, Chase and Wyldstyle came rushing down the corridor; evidently, they had heard the noise Laval had made when he was attacked.

"What happened?" asked Chase quickly.

"Anti-Builder; he happened," said Emmet simply.

Chase's expression became serious again, and Wyldstyle began to grow serious again.

"Uh…who's Anti-Builder?" asked Duke, scratching the side of his helmet, just as Chase answered a call from his headset, his expression turning even more serious than beforehand.

"We've got another problem," he said afterwards.

"What's happened?" asked Emmet, as Laval put his sword back in his place.

"The Wheel of Oblivion has been stolen."

* * *

**Prof HAZARD - **Don't worry, he'll be making an appearance :)

**Mac snore - **I wasn't planning on to, sorry :(

**FourthMind - **Thanks for the OC! I'll see if I can work him into the plot; I've actually just got an idea.

**LHYWTL - **Lol, thanks! XD

**I would also like to give a shout out to NinjagoGirl4773, who has had me for an interview concerning the _real _LEGO Movie 2. **

**Also, IMPORTANT NOTICE; I will be making a forum for people to contribute ideas towards Future LEGO stories. So if you have any suggestions, go to the forum; I'll put a link on my profile when I've made it.**

**-Nf991, signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

"B…But how's that possible? Lloyd wouldn't have let that happen without putting up a fight; though I don't know about Tara, I'm sure she was the same. They wouldn't give up on any fight unless they were overpowered," said Emmet, as he, Chase, Laval and Wyldstyle all walked down the corridor; Duke quickly walking down after them, still wanting his questions to be answered.

"I still don't understand; who the heck is this Anti-Builder guy?" asked Duke, walking faster so he was walking alongside Laval, who was on Emmet's right side.

"He's a monster; there's no other word to describe him," said Laval, turning his head slightly to look at Duke.

"Trust me, I've met some monsters in my time; though all they wanted to steal our crystal we were trying to get. How can this one be any different?" asked Duke as they turned a corner to head back into the engine room to meet with Brains.

Chase opened his mouth to answer Duke's question, as he had done so beforehand with others, but he was suddenly cut short.

The reason? I frying pan came flying out from the side of the door, hitting Chase square in the face. He was sent stumbling backwards, hitting the wall behind him and slowly sinking down, sitting down, unconscious.

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Laval all jumped backwards; though when Laval shot forward and tackled the shadows, he found out who it was that had knocked out Chase.

"Zeon?" asked Emmet, a bit of surprise in his voice.

Sure enough, pinned down beneath Laval, was the cyan coloured hair Master Builder that Emmet had met earlier at the Agent HQ.

"Hey guys," Zeon greeted casually, freeing one of his arms, the one that was still clutching the frying pan in his claw-like hand, and waved it at the others.

"How did you get here? And…what's with the frying pan?" asked Emmet, gesturing to the cooking utensil in Zeon's hand.

"What? My bag's full of random bricks," said Zeon, before he asked, "Mind getting off me?" to Laval.

After glancing back at Emmet, who was making a gesture that told him to get off of the figure, Laval slowly got off of Zeon and offered a hand to get up. But Zeon ignored the offered hand completely, pushing himself to his feet and brushing himself off.

As he slipped the frying pan back into his side bag, Wyldstyle headed back to check on Chase, who was still out cold, and checked to see if she could wake him up.

"He's out cold," said Wyldstyle, grabbing Chase's arm and put it around her shoulders, hauling the Agent up so she could carry him alongside her, his feet dragging along the ground with each step Wyldstyle took.

"Great; no we don't have anyone to take us to that Realm," said Emmet, facing palming himself as Wyldstyle walked back into the room with the unconscious Agent.

"I can get us there," said another voice, causing all of the figures, except Zeon, to turn around to see what figure was talking.

It was Perri; her cyan hair partly covering part of her face, as she leaned against the side of the small mining vehicle, the same one that Emmet, Chase, Laval and Wyldstyle had used to get down to this level in the first place.

"Perri?! What the heck are you doing here? _How _are you here?" asked Emmet, throwing his hands up in the air as though he was starting to get fed up with all of the new appearances without explanation.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Zeon, sauntering over to Perri and facing the Master Builders.

"We managed to sneak into that helicopter of yours, after getting the security guards into one of the cells, and sneaked down the hole you left behind when you were skedaddling about down here," said Perri, casually high fiving Zeon; obvious, the two were starting to work together.

"Wait…cells?" asked Wyldstyle, glancing at the unconscious Chase, wondering if she had heard Perri right.

"Yeah; I mean, they were block-style cells. Basic stuff; a block bed, a bathroom, and that was it. Something ain't right about what they're got doing down," said Zeon, folding his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow as he glanced around at the figures in front of him.

"But now, thanks to you," said Wyldstyle, pointing her free hand at Zeon, "we haven't got anyone to pilot us to the Realm with something that could stop the end of every world!"

"Ah, don't worry yourself; I've got this," said Zeon, putting his hands to out to show the others 'Don't worry about it', before he grabbed the side of the smaller miner and jumped into the driver's seat, saying, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Hope in!"

Emmet, Laval and Wyldstyle both glanced at each other, unsure about whether or not to trust these two. But, since Chase was out cold, and they didn't have anyone that knew which way to go-wait a minute…

"How do you guys know where this place is?" asked Emmet.

"We managed to sneak into a part of the helicopter that had a window; we could see," said Perri, before she too jumped into the miner and buckled up.

"I don't know about this…" said Laval, uncertainty in his tone.

"Well…it doesn't seem like we have any other option," said Emmet, though he was just as unsure as Laval was sounding.

Even though they were still unsure about this, the Master Builders and Lion approached the miner and got into the seats; Wyldstyle helping Chase into a sitting down position in the seat.

With that, Zeon powered up the miner and they were off towards the surface, and towards the helicopter.

* * *

"What the heck happened here?" asked Emmet, looking on at the sight before him.

Before him, Laval, Wyldstyle, Zeon and Perri-Chase was still out cold and sitting in one of the seats of the helicopter-there was the gates that Lloyd and Tara had been ordered to protect.

But now, the gates had been ripped off from where they had been attached to the mountain, and they were several scorch marks visible through the darkness of the area. There were a couple of dents visible in the rocks, though what worried Emmet the most was what was in front of him.

Laying on its back with his mouth hanging open, Lloyd's Golden Dragon was lying; its wings looked as though they were ripped in some places, and some areas of the wings looked as though they had been taken apart completely. There were even some areas that had been turned red, and were still turning red.

Lloyd was kneeling beside his dragon, gently stroking its chin; a weak crooning sound coming from the dragon, as though it was in pain.

Tara was sitting beside Lloyd, nursing something that looked as though it was something Emmet hadn't noticed beforehand; she had wings. The wings had two colours of feathers; the top half were a dark brown, while the bottom half were a dark orange. Though Emmet thought that he should say 'wing'; since it appeared that one of the wings were missing, and it was the stump that was left behind that she was caressing.

Lloyd heard the voices behind him and quickly turned around, hand resting on the handle of one of his Katanas, as though he was expecting another attack. But he removed his hand when he noticed it was people that he knew.

"What happened Lloyd?" asked Emmet, slowly approaching the Ninja.

Lloyd sighed a little, rubbing a couple of scars on the side of his face that looked recent.

"_He _happened…he came here, and…and, well…you can see what happened," said Lloyd, gesturing to all around him, as well as to his fallen Dragon and Tara's injures.

"But…how is that possible? He was just with us," said Laval.

"You know what he's capable of; are you really surprised of anything anymore?" asked Lloyd, a sour tint to his tone.

Emmet recoiled a little at the tone Lloyd used, but he understood what Lloyd was going through; he had just lost his Dragon and his friend was injured, so he may have been legible to be fairly angry.

"So, he's taken the Wheel of Oblivion?" asked Emmet, slowly walking towards the broken gates. Though before he could get much closer, he stopped suddenly as he suddenly realized something.

The gates in his dream…the shade of gold…it was the same as the one before him.

"Emmet?" asked Wyldstyle, setting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder when she saw Emmet's sudden stop.

Emmet flinched slightly at the touch, before he said, "This…I've seen this place before…like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"M…My dreams…the nightmares…t-there like this…" said Emmet shakily, slowly pointing at the gates.

Without a second hesitation, Emmet walked forward towards the interior of the mountain the gate was built into, and began looking around.

Inside, there wasn't anything that seemed special; the walls were roughly sanded down, with bits standing out, and there was a podium standing in the middle of the room; this was obviously where the mysterious Wheel of Oblivion was. Before Anti-Builder came along.

"What do we do from here?" asked Zeon, glancing at the others.

"It's simple," said Emmet, looking up from the podium before turning around to look at the others, who all turned their heads around to look at Emmet.

"We final the other crystals."

* * *

**Blaze Darkrunner - **Well, I don't think I'll say for now... ;)

**-Nf991, signing out**


	11. Chapter 11

"And do you have any idea of where we're going to start?" asked Perri, raising an eyebrow slightly as she folded her arms over her chest, as she glared at Emmet.

Emmet lifted a hand up and opened his mouth to say something, though when he began to think about it, he slowly closed his mouth again when he realised that Perri, annoying as she was turning out to be around, had a point; he hadn't thought it through enough to know how he was going to lead them into finding a way to the rest of the crystals.

"Uh…y…you may have a point," said Emmet, slowly lowering his hand down again before he lifted the other up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

While all of this had went on, with Emmet and the others trying to think up solutions to try and find the other two crystals, with one of Emmet's suggestions being to hope that the rest of the crystals were in the same realm as the one that had just been found, and try and dig around a bit more, Laval had turned around to face the helicopter, where Agent Chase was still out cold.

As the discussion went on, Laval approached the helicopter, without anyone noticing him leave the others, and began digging around the storage areas of the helicopter.

And while he wasn't one to be around high-tech nick-knacks, since he had grown up, pretty much, isolated from technology, he had picked up a few things during the time he had known the others; he had even managed to tell the difference between some of Chase's high tech agent stuff, and some of the stuff that Emmet had in his apartment when he had him around.

"Hmm…this looks like this could work…" he said to himself, pulling one particular bit of tech out from the storage box, after going through several storage boxes in the sides of the helicopter; the boxes themselves, as well as their contents, were scattered across most of the area near the helicopter.

"Will this work?" he called, trying to get the attention of the others, as he waved the device in his other hand.

Wyldstyle turned around to look at Laval as he shouted that, before she approached the Lion King; the others turning around and approaching the helicopter.

"Hmm…that's the Energy Scanner that Chase said was standard with every Agent…nice job Laval," said Wyldstyle with a genuine smile, the Lion handing over the device to the parkour Master Builder.

As she began fiddling with a few of the knobs and buttons of the device, Emmet approached from behind her and looked over her shoulder for a few seconds, before he said, "I didn't know you were that good with Agent-style technology."

Wyldstyle glanced at her boyfriend, before she glanced back at the device in her hand.

"Uh…well, maybe it's just luck," said Wyldstyle, smiling weakly at her boyfriend as she turned her gaze back to the device in her hands, and she finished off getting the right settings to test her theory.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" muttered Wyldstyle, before turning to face the broken gates that were once the secure place of the Wheel of Oblivion, which caused the scanner in her hand starting to go haywire; buzzing and making other noises that sounded like it was giving of a warning.

"Uh, is it supposed to do that?" asked Laval, looking over one of Wyldstyle's shoulder, as Emmet looked over Wyldstyle's other shoulder, clearly worried about the noises the device was making.

"Trust me, I know what it's doing," said Wyldstyle, casting a look over both of her shoulders to give the two looking over her shoulders a slightly annoyed look.

Laval and Emmet quickly looked away when Wyldstyle glanced behind her, whistling casually, trying to appear like they weren't looking over her shoulder.

Wyldstyle turned her gaze back to the device in her hand, and started turning some of the dials to see if that made any changes that she wanted to get.

After turning one dial, the screen of the device started to change to give Wyldstyle what she was hoping to see.

"Bingo."

"What is it?" asked Emmet, approaching his girlfriend's side to see what she had found out.

Wyldstyle pointed at the screen of the device, and said, "See that?"

Emmet looked closely; she was pointing to what appeared to be a single, white, squiggly line. He nodded.

"OK, watch what happens when I do this," said Wyldstyle, before she slowly turned one of the dials.

Emmet watched carefully, and was intrigued by what happened; the more the dial turned, the white line passing through the screen started to split into five different lines, each with their own different colours.

"OK, so, one of these lines, the white one," said Wyldstyle, pointing at the whine line in the middle of the screen, "this is the energy left behind from the Wheel of Oblivion; because it was created by someone trying to control them, and they used the Trinity's crystals to make it, they all contain the same energy sources."

"So, if we cancel out one of them for the one that Anti-Builder has, and we can tell which one he has by it being the one that's faded slightly," Wyldstyle said as she turned one of the dials, causing one of the lines (the grey one) to fade out into nothing, "we can use this to help us find the other two Trinity crystals and the Wheel of Oblivion."

"But…why is there four now? When you cancelled out the crystal that Anti-Builder took, there should be three; the two crystals of the Trinity and the Wheel of Oblivion. What's the other one?" pointed out Tara, approaching from the side and pointing the fact she just stated physically by pointing at the extra line.

Emmet had noticed this as well, but he hadn't the chance to point it out before Tara spoke up.

"Hm, I don't know. I don't really trust this type of tech enough to be completely accurate. But, it's the closest thing that we can reply on to find the Trinity."

Lloyd glanced up from looking at the device to the helicopter, and glanced back down at the device; though he quickly turned his gaze back to the helicopter.

"Uh…guys…where's Chase?"

All of the figures present turned from looking at the device that was giving them what they needed, to look at the open door of the helicopter.

To their shock and surprise, the seat that Chase had been occupying while he was out cold was vacant.

"Where's he gone? I could have sworn he was there five minutes ago!" said Perri, jumping up to the helicopter and walking into it, double checking that Chase wasn't hiding somewhere.

But he wasn't; it was as though he had vanished completely.

* * *

In a dark realm, with a few, black 1x1 bricks floating around, gently bumping into one another on occasion and slowly moving into a different direction, there was a small podium standing on, seemingly, nothing. If it wasn't for the floating bricks surrounding it, it would have looked like the podium had no sense of what way was up.

From the side, a figure walked into sight.

Anti-Builder; with his black ropes covering most of his body, though with a few accents of dark red covering his torso and a few details, such as scuff marks and holes, in the robes on Anti-Builder's back. His black hood, covering his face completely as per usual, cast more shadows on his face than usual. Yet, even in the darkness cast from the realm itself, the dark red light from under his hood could still be seen.

He glanced down to his right hand; clutched in the claw-like hand, was the dark grey crystal. The crystal had just been stolen from the Power Miners, which wasn't that much of a challenge.

Turning his gaze to his left hand, Anti-Builder chuckled darkly as he looked at his best catch so far; a strange-looking piece, which looked like a golden circle, with a dark green triangle in the centre, its three points connecting to the interior of the circle. And on the dark green, there were strange, silver symbols covering it; it looked like words, as though for an alien race.

"**Two down….two to go…" **said Anti-Builder to no-one in particular, setting the Wheel of Oblivion down on the podium, before lifting his now free hand.

Slowly, the 1x1 bricks started moving towards Anti-Builder, and began combining with each other. After a few seconds, another, slightly shorter podium formed beside the one that had the Wheel settled on it.

After carefully setting the dark grey crystal on the podium, Anti-Builder turned his head slightly; he sensed a presence nearby.

"**You're late…" **he said slowly, turning around fully to face away from the crystal and Wheel; though since there wasn't any true floor to walk on or for the podium to stay on, the podiums slowly started to float off.

Yet Anti-Builder didn't focus on that just yet; he focus was now on the new being that had just entered his realm.

From the shadows, a figure, clad in dark clothing, walked forward; the item of clothing that would make the figure recognisable was the black helmet the figure was wearing, complete with black visor, blocking the figure's face from view.

The torso had what appeared to be space-style area, with silver armour on the top of the torso, connecting to a black equalette on the figure's shoulders, with a black Pauldron under the right side of the equalette, a brown ammo belt from its right shoulder to its left hip. It had black legs, nothing too special about them.

In one of the hands, there was a small, futuristic looking pistol, and the other hand was free.

"_I'm here, aren't I?" _asked the new figure, its voice slightly distorted; just enough to not be recognisable.

"**Did you get what I wanted?" **asked Anti-Builder, his hands slowly going behind his back as he approached the new figure; though out of sight from the new figure, behind his back, Anti-Builder slowly pulled out a knife.

When he was within reach of the new figure into his realm, Anti-Builder revealed that he was armed and tried to strike the new figure.

But this figure was fast; in the time Anti-Builder took to strike downwards, the figure had already moved to the side, grabbed the arm before it within to strike him, kneed Anti-Builder in the side, and twisted the knife around so, if he so desired, could stab the Anti-Builder in the neck.

"_You're too slow," _said the figure, before disarming Anti-Builder and kicking him back; throwing the knife downwards, and it sunk into a floating 1x1 brick.

"**Do you have what I asked for?" **growled Anti-Builder, putting the humiliation behind him as he tried to focus on what he was trying to get.

The new figure was quiet for a minute, before he reached behind him.

"_I had to go through several rounds of guards, the Warriors Three, and even the God of Thunder himself to get this, and even then it was hard to get out. But I've got it," _said the figure, before he pulled out a small, black crystal from behind his back.

Anti-Builder lifted his hand, and the crystal floated out from the figure's hand, and approached Anti-Builder; surrounded with the dark red aura. Grabbing onto the crystal, Anti-Builder examined it for a few seconds before he growled, **"You have done well…now where can I find the Venom of the Trinity?"**

"_Acquired this," _said the figure, pulling out a small device and pressed a button; causing images to flicker onto the black area of the realm.

The images flickered through several scenes, though all of them were all similar; they were all in a place that had red ground and tinted red sky, with a few images of green figures stopping and starting across the pictures.

"**Hmm…are these accurate?" **

Anti-Builder looked up, though all he saw was his own reflection in the black visor.

"_Get the Trinity, before I change my mind," _said the figure.

Anti-Builder grunted, before he said, **"Get out of my sight."**

Without a word, the figure pressed a device on his wrist, which looked like a high-tech watch, and was enclosed in a dark red light, and vanished from sight.

Anti-Builder looked through the images that were projected on the black realm, and growled, **"Looks like…a Mission to Mars…"**

* * *

Jackal Wes - Oh, yes...a **_lot_**of trouble.

waffletheninja - What else would you expect from me XD.

FourthMind - Yep, he's getting serious.

Blaze Darkrunner - I'll put the next one up as soon as I can.

LHYWTL - Thanks! :D

**-Nf991, signing out.**


	12. AN: THANK YOU

**A/N:**

**OK guys, we've hit a big mile-stone.**

**My previous story, and prequel to this one, ****_LEGO Movie 2: Worlds Combine! _****has reached 30,000 views! That is just amazing!**

**I want to thank each and every one of you guys that has taken the time to read my story. And, well...there's no other words I can think to say.**

**30,000 views; and I know that it doesn't mean 30,000 people have read my story; but still, it's the most I've ever had on a single story before.**

**So, yeah, thank you guys so much to reading my stories, and I'll try to write as much as I can in the future.**

**This Nf991, signing out.**


	13. Chapter 12

"OK, just…just walk me through this one more time. How are we going to get the next crystal? When it's on the Mars Mission Realm?" asked Emmet.

He, Wyldstyle, Laval, Perri and Tara all piled into the helicopter from Agent Chase's Agency, with Wyldstyle and Laval in the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively; Lloyd had chosen to stay behind, to see if there was anything he could do for his Dragon, who was still suffering from whatever Anti-Builder had done to his dragon.

Wyldstyle rolled her eyes slightly, before she handed total control over to Laval as she turned around on her chair to face Emmet, who was sitting on the chair closest to the cockpit.

"Alright, I'll explain it one more time," said Wyldstyle.

"We're going back to Bricksburg, where we are going to go to a section of it that only Business knew of, since he didn't want you to think that you could go into, which is the Space Engineer Section. We're going to, um…'borrow' a space ship from them, and head into the Mars Mission Realm."

"OK…wait, we want a spaceship? Then why don't we ask Benny to meet us somewhere? I'm sure he won't mind building us a spaceship," said Emmet, not understanding why they didn't do this in the first place.

Wyldstyle sighed softly, glancing slightly at Laval; seeing that he was still occupied with making sure they were still on course. She looked around all of the helicopter; Perri and Zeon were sitting opposite one another, talking among themselves. Obviously, they only trusted one another, seeing as the others hadn't exactly.

Tara was sitting by herself, nursing her wounded wing stump that Anti-Builder had left with her; she had found the medical supplies in the helicopter, and was currently trying to wrap her injures up until she could find something to heal herself fully.

"Well…we haven't had contact with Benny for a while. He just…seemed to leave, head back to his Realm. Back with the other Astronauts. He haven't heard from him since; it's like…he's been off the grid."

Emmet frowned slightly, looking aside slightly; true, he hadn't had contact with Benny for a couple of years now, but…he always assumed that they were all still close friends. Then again…maybe people changed with the times.

After another few minutes of flying, they finally burst from the dark Realm and appeared in the skies above the South side of Bricksburg, heading towards the city as Laval and, now Wyldstyle, headed nearer to Bricksburg, as they headed towards the section of the city that Emmet hadn't been before.

As they hovered over the taller buildings of Bricksburg, Emmet got up from his seat to see what they were heading towards, and could help from having the reaction that he had.

"Wow…"

Before them, there was a spaceship launch pad, complete with all of the stuff you would expect to find at a launch pad; such as control tower and the weird, scaffolding stuff that went up the side. Emmet didn't know what they were called, so that was the only thing he called them; they looked a little like the scaffolding he used and had seen around the construction site before, but couldn't be sure if it still called that.

"Alright, here we go," said Wyldstyle, taking in a deep breath before she slowly moved the control lever for the helicopter forward, moving the helicopter forward as they neared the space station. She turned her head slightly to see Emmet out of the corner of one eye and said, "Check to see if you can find any uniforms in the storage boxes over there," as she gestured in the general direction of several storage units of the helicopter.

Emmet turned around to look at the storage units and headed over to them, opening the first one he came across and began sifting through it.

After flinging a few rifles out across the ground and somehow coming across several other uniforms from different worlds, like a cowboy hat and ninja head wrap, Emmet pulled out several Agent uniforms that Chase had worn before the time he started wearing his suits.

"Found some," he said, taking the one he had out and taking out several others that he found under that uniform, and began handing them out to the others.

Perri and Zeon both took a uniform before they glanced at one another, before they looked at Emmet and Perri said, "You really expect us to wear this? I mean, c'mon; look at this! It's got no style!"

"If we're going to get that spaceship, you're going to have to wear that uniform," said Wyldstyle, before she grabbed one of the uniforms, leaving the helicopter in the control of Laval for the rest of the journey, after she gestured to the Lion King where they needed to land, before disappearing to get changed.

Perri rolled her eyes a little, before she gathered what she had to wear and disappeared down into another section of the helicopter, away from the others.

"What exactly are we going to do with that strange thing?" asked Laval, still piloting the helicopter towards the helicopter pad on the space station site.

"We need that to get to the realm that the other crystal is located," said Zeon, slipping the top half of the Agent jumpsuit on and adjusting it; he glanced at the nametag, before quickly slipping it off and throwing it aside. Emmet managed to get into the jumpsuit.

Laval slowly manoeuvred the helicopter over the helipad, before a voice came through the radio.

"_Agent 8971, you do not have permission to land. Please state clearance ID," _said the man on the other side of the radio.

Laval blinked slowly, before he turned around to look at Emmet and Perri, all three of them able to hear what had just been said; Laval didn't know what to say.

"Uh…" said Laval, desperately trying to think of something to say that would sound convincing.

After a few seconds of radio silence, the radio repeated, _"Agent Helicopter 8971, you do not have clearance to land. If you do not reply in the next two minutes, we will be forced to shoot you down."_

"Shoot us down?!" exclaimed Emmet, quickly rushing to the pilot seat and taking a seat, quickly taking a head set and setting it on his head.

"Uh, hi, I'm uh…Agent Brickowski….and, uh…we need to…borrow one of your space ship for…uh, reasons?" said Emmet, grimacing at how he must have sounded; he side glanced at Laval, and Zeon as the Master Builder leaned between the two seats, hoping that he had sounded convincing.

A few seconds of silence followed Emmet's response, and he feared that they weren't going to get the space ship. But a few seconds later, the reply came.

"_And what do you need the use of the space shuttle for?" _asked the man at the space station, his voice sounding almost bored; like he was tired of what was currently happening.

"Uh…" said Emmet, trying to stall for time as he glanced at the other two; Laval simply shrugged with a desperate look, while Zeon scratched the back of his head while trying to think of something.

Wyldstyle re-appeared again, this time dressed in an Agent jumpsuit, with her hair the same style, and glanced at the helicopter cockpit. After seeing the state of what Emmet's face was in, and the panicked expressions on the other two male's faces, she quickly deduced that something was up.

"What happened now?" asked Wyldstyle, quickly approaching the cockpit as the others explained the situations that they had managed to get into.

After facing palming and grumbling a little under her breath, Wyldstyle said, "Alright; leave this to me."

Grabbing the head set from Emmet, Wyldstyle put them over her own head and said, "Uh, hi…Agent ID: WLDSTYL3. Requesting clearance to land and requesting usage of space shuttle."

After a few seconds of static, the man on the other side of the radio replied, _"Alright, Agent WLDSTYL3; clearance granted."_

With a satisfied smile, Wyldstyle turned to look at the others; Emmet, Laval and Zeon were all looking back at Wyldstyle, all of them wearing expressions of shock.

"What?" asked Wyldstyle casually, before she adjusted the controls and lowered the helicopter onto the landing pad, the whine of the helicopter blade overhead slowly down as Wyldstyle switched the engine off.

While the other two were still amazed at how Wyldstyle had managed to do what she had done, Laval got up and said, "Well, I guess I'd better go get into one of those…uniforms, is it?"

"Sorry Laval…you can't wear a uniform for what we've got in mind," said Wyldstyle, before she approached one of the storage boxes that Emmet hadn't opened, and pulled out what appeared to be a futuristic-looking rifle, with a blue canister attached above it, giving the rifle what appeared to be a blue-energy filled ammunition.

Turning around, she aimed the rifle at Laval, pulling the trigger. A blue pulse fired from the gun, hitting Laval and covering him in a light blue for a second. When the blue pulse had died down, Laval was slumped over the chair, not moving.


	14. Chapter 13

"Wow!" shouted Zeon, stepping back just as Laval slumped over the controls of the helicopter; Emmet jumping back with such shock that he almost tripped over his own feet. He turned to look at Wyldstyle, his mouth opening to say something.

But nothing came out; he simply closed his mouth again afterwards, his eyes still wide in shock at what had just happened.

"What the heck?!" asked Perri, grabbing Wyldstyle's shoulder and turning her around to face her; a disbelieving look in her eye.

"I mean, I've done some sort of strange things in my life, but this…this is just…wrong! You killed him!" exclaimed Perri.

But through this, Wyldstyle didn't break her composure; instead, she reached into the storage unit she had taken the gun out of, grabbing another one of the blue canister that was on the gun, with the one on the gun having changed from a light blue to a dark blue, and replaced the two canisters so that the one on the gun was now light blue again.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Quick; we have to get him on a stretcher. We've only got a few minutes," said Wyldstyle, taking to both Zeon and Emmet before she turned to face Perri, adding, "We need to get going; like, now!"

Zeon and Emmet both looked at one another, the same thought going through both their heads; was any of this actually happening, or whether they had both eaten something that was making them hallucinate?

"C'mon guys, he's only out for a couple minutes before he wakes up. We've got to get him through the security checkpoints, get him on the rocket and launch before both he wakes up, and the guys in the space station realize that we're not working for the Agency," said Wyldstyle, before she approached a small, thin storage unit that was against the side of the helicopter and it opened up.

A long, white stretcher slowly lowered down the ground, before it started hovered at waist level to all of the standing figures; high enough for them to put someone on it, and carry them.

"Come on, then; help me!" said Wyldstyle, setting the gun down and approached the unconscious Chimaian, trying to pick him up from the console he was slumped over.

Zeon was hesitant immediately, glancing sideways at Perri; she shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what was going through Wyldstyle's head either.

But Emmet, trusting that his girlfriend didn't have some alternate agenda, walked over to Laval and helped Wyldstyle lift him to his feet, and drag him over to the floating stretcher.

Once Laval was lying down on the stretcher and Wyldstyle had secured him down, Wyldstyle turned back to face Emmet and said, "Push him. We need to get a move on."

Emmet glanced at Perri and Zeon, wondering what they were going to do, and whether or not they were going to go along with this. "Uh, guys…are you…well, coming with us?" asked Emmet, scratching the back of his head; he wasn't sure if it was just him, but the Agent uniform he was wearing felt…itchy.

"Well, we're not going to let you take all the credit for finding the Trinity Crystals, but…" started Zeon, turning to look at Perri, as though for help without words.

Perri picked up on what Zeon was trying to get him to do, turned back to face Wyldstyle and added, "It's just…well, this is a bit unexpected for you to do this. I mean, you just attacked one of your friends!"

"Like I said, I've got something planned. Now, come on!" said Wyldstyle, repeating herself for what seemed like the tenth time, before she turned to push Laval's stretcher along. The stretcher continued from the momentum Wyldstyle pushed it with.

Emmet side glanced at the others behind him, before he walked onwards after Wyldstyle; though these two guys were starting to grow on him, he still chose Wyldstyle before anything.

He walked alongside her, saying, "What if he doesn't stay asleep for the time we need him to be?"

Wyldstyle turned her head to look at Emmet, and said, "We'll think of something."

Emmet nodded slightly, falling silent as he glanced behind him once again; Zeon and Perri were following them now, though they did seem a bit reluctant to go along with this.

The climbed out of the helicopter, the weather starting to take a turn for the worse as it had begun to rain; the rain growing heavier by the second, causing Emmet to hold one of his arms over his forehead to keep his eyesight unobscured.

They saw the entrance of the space station in front of them, guarded by two guards; oddly enough, it looked as though the guards were wearing similar, if not the same, type of uniform that Emmet and the others were now wearing.

One of the guards stepped forward, the rain being kept out of his eyes from a black baseball cap, with a golden 'A' over the right side of the bulletproof vest, and approached the group of approaching 'Agents'.

"What business do you have here?" asked the guard, his tone rather gruff and to the point; Emmet knew that this was not the time to mess around.

"We're here because of orders from HQ; we're going to test the effects of zero gravity on a Chimaian being," said Wyldstyle, her tone strangely official and trying to keep straight faced as she faced the tough-looking guard.

The bulletproof-wearing guard raised an eyebrow slightly, before he gruffly said, "I need some proof before I can let you in."

Wyldstyle paused for a minute, trying to think of something to say; even she hadn't thought of this coming up as evidence.

Emmet, seeing Wyldstyle was struggling to think of something to say, and tried to think of something to say for Wyldstyle.

Then, that rare old thing happened; Emmet.

Had.

An.

Idea.

Quickly, he reached into the pocket of his new jumpsuit and pulled out what he found in the pocket; the latest mobile phone, an iBrick 5B, and it had a voice manipulator app.

The idea grew into something that could be plausible thing to do, and Emmet quickly turned around and began muttering into the iBrick after activating the app.

"What's he doing?" asked the guard, gesturing to Emmet's back.

Wyldstyle side glanced at her boyfriend, before looking behind her to look at the other two; to see if they had any idea what Emmet was doing.

But both Perri and Zeon shook their heads, turning to look at Emmet just as the Master Builder finished doing whatever he was doing.

"Uh, yeah, this should be enough proof," said Emmet, his voice taking a comical turn of the authority tone Wyldstyle had just used.

The security guard glanced at Emmet, before he looked down at the iBrick and taking it from Emmet and looking it over.

"What are you doing?" asked Wyldstyle in a whisper, side glancing at Emmet, a glare to her gaze.

"Trust me," whispered Emmet, keeping himself facing forward as he waited for the security guard.

The security guard looked over the iBrick before he pressed the 'PLAY' icon on the screen.

"_Um, yes…*clears throat*, this is Agent Chase. This is clearance information for this group of agents to perform the experiment they are here to do," _said the recording, the voice sounding a bit like Agent Chase; though it sounded a bit…off.

"Hmm…alright, you're cleared," said the security guard, handing the phone back to Emmet, who took it back with a smile and slipped it into his pocket.

Wyldstyle, her eyes widened a little in shock, glanced behind her to look at Perri and Zeon; only to find that they had the same looks as she did. They couldn't believe what Emmet had just been able to do.

Emmet smiled and said to the others, "Come on then," as he grabbed onto the stretcher, dragging it with Laval into the building, leaving the others behind for a few seconds as they were still recovering from the shock of what Emmet had performed.

After they shook the shock out of their system, Wyldstyle, Perri and Zeon all rushed forward, catching up after Emmet after they found him waiting just around the corner of the entrance.

"How..?" asked Wyldstyle, her voice still stunned a bit.

Emmet shrugged a little, saying, "It was the first thing I thought of, and thought it would work."

Wyldstyle smiled, impressed, while the other two kept an eye out for anymore security guards. "Come on guys, we need to get to the space ship before we get spotted," said Perri, gently pushing Wyldstyle's back as Zeon grabbed the other end of the stretcher, helping Emmet move the unconscious Lion King.

They walked down the plain white walls of the building, trying to find some indications that would help them find how to get onto the space ship. They walked around for several minutes, passing several of the same signs a couple times, even going around in circles briefly before Zeon pointed this out.

"Where do we get to this rocket?" asked Zeon at long last, as it was starting to get annoying for him, and the others; they just hadn't said it yet.

Two guards walked out of a side room in front of them, before one of the spotted them.

"Hey!" one of the shouted, pointing his gun at the four.

But, like most movies, they weren't going to listen.

"Run!" shouted Wyldstyle, grabbing the back of the stretcher and running away with the stretcher and Laval. The other three quickly ran after Wyldstyle.

"Why don't they listen? Why don't we just say 'run?'" asked the other guard, before they both ran after the intruders.

Emmet ran after Wyldstyle, ducking his head quickly as bullets ricocheted off the walls, barely missing his face and the others' head.

"Take a right!" he shouted, just before they reached a corridor that lead three ways; forward, left and right.

Wyldstyle, Perri and Zeon all went to the right.

Emmet went to the left.

When he released that the others had taken the right way, Emmet backtracked and ran the other way; barely dodging a bullet, that went right past his face.

The way he saw it, it looked as though it was passing by his face in slow motion.

Once he recovered, he caught up with the others; and they seemed to have found the way to the space ship.

"Emmet this way!" said Wyldstyle, waving her arm about as she and the others ran up the ladder towards the cockpit.

Emmet grabbed onto the ladder and rapidly climbed after the others, climbing into the space ship and slammed the door shut; he looked around and spotted, strangely, a broom, grabbing it and sticking it under the handle of the door, keeping anyone from getting into it from the outside.

"We've gotta go!" said Emmet, as Wyldstyle took the pilot's seat and began the launch sequence of the space ship.

"On it; everyone, get a seat. It's going to be a little rough," warned Wyldstyle. Though the warning seemed to be pointless, since the next second, Wyldstyle finished the start-up sequence and pulled the final lever and the rockets suddenly started.

The rocket was propelled into the sky, the supports coming off from the sides of the rocket. From the force of the rocket's boosters, Emmet, being the only one who hadn't managed to grab a seat in the time, was flung back to the base of the cockpit, the force keeping him pinned to the rocket.

The other three that were in seats were forced back into the very back of their seats, their cheeks flapping wildly as they picked up speed, the rocket shooting off into the sky.

From the ground, coming out from the shadows, the bike-helmet wearing figure that had just appeared from the Dark Realm with a flash of dark red light.

Looking up as the rocket soared off into the distance, the figure looked at the advanced device on his wrist, and tapped a button.

"_They're on the move. Alert the Conquistador," _said the figure, his voice distorted as ever.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, but here's the latest chapter :)**

**Also, the link to the forum where you can make suggestions is now up!**

forum/LEGO-Movie-Fan-Fic-Suggestions/156694/

**Nf991 signing out**


	15. Chapter 14

It took a while for them to get out of Bricksburg's gravity, but they finally managed to do so; leaving Emmet free to move around. Though by 'move around', it was more like 'float around'.

Emmet slowly floated above Wyldstyle, saying, "This is really weird…I still haven't gotten used to flying…"

"How long is this going to take, Wyldstyle?" asked Zeon; having a good hold on the console, despite being strapped down in a seat.

"It won't take long at all; we just have to keep an eye out until we're within landing distance of Mars," said Wyldstyle, tapping a few flashing controls that constantly fed her data.

A groan from behind them caused them all to turn their heads around; expect for Emmet, since he was already facing that direction when the groan came from the source.

Laval was waking up; he shifted slightly on the stretcher, slowly lifting one of his hands up and rubbing the side of his mane as he lifted his upper torso up. He looked around, before his half-opened eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're on a spaceship, Laval," said Emmet, pushing off of the roof of the spaceship to move towards Laval; who had just started to notice that he had started to float up from the stretcher he had been resting on.

Obviously, now that he was awake, the stretcher seemed to know this, and released him from the restraints that were around him while he was in space.

Turning around slightly to get a look at the front of the space ship, and when he saw that it was Wyldstyle in the pilot's seat.

"W…What did you do to me?" he asked softly, before he started to move his arms out to make sure that he could stay upright. Though now that they were in space, no-one even knew what upright was anymore.

All of the others turned to face Wyldstyle; the parkour Master Builder looking back at all of them with a blank expression, before she turned around to face the front again, keeping her eyes forward as she answered, her tone rather sombre.

Far too sombre for anyone's liking; especially Emmet's.

"I did what had to be done. And at that moment, that was all that could be done to get you into the space station," answered Wyldstyle, pressing one of the buttons on the control panel in front of her.

The actions of this button were shown when the sounds of the engines were slowed down, and one of the screens on the control panel showed that the solar panels were closing over the top of the shuttle.

"We won't make it otherwise; we've barely got half a tank of fuel," said Wyldstyle, turning around in her chair before she pressed another button to her left.

Instantly, Emmet went from floating in mid-air to landing face first on the ground, groaning a little in pain as he slowly pushed himself to his feet again.

"Anti-Gravity Gravity Generator," Wyldstyle said simply, before she got to her feet and she walked towards Laval. Though before she reached the Chimaian, she reached into one of the storage boxes and pulled out something.

"The Energy Sensor," said Emmet softly under his breath, reminding himself of what Wyldstyle had said much earlier.

Wyldstyle pressed a few buttons and she looked it over for a few seconds, before she approached the console again and she gathered several wires from under the console, and plugged the Sensor into the main console.

One of the screens flickered into pixels for a few seconds before it turned into an 80's-style TV screen trying to tune into the right channel. After a few seconds, the screen reflected the screen that was the Sensor.

"Alright, we've lost one of the crystals, so we can take that one off," said Wyldstyle, pressing a button on the sensor, which faded the dark grey wriggly line on the screen. "That leaves just the last two Trinity Crystals for us to find before Anti-Builder does," said Wyldstyle, pointing to the other two wriggly lines; one dark red, and the other a dark shade of green.

"We've still got to figure out what that last line is," pointed out Perri, gesturing to the mysterious extra line that had been area since the Sensor had first been turned on.

"I don't know…I've been thinking about it for some time now, but nothing I've thought out adds up," said Wyldstyle, scratching the back of her hair slightly as she and the others all looked at the mysterious extra line; though now, it had taken on a slight shade of faded gold.

Though they didn't have long to look at the screen, since a few minutes later, a massive explosion rocked the entire ship, sending the figures standing to the floor, the entire cockpit getting soaked in a light red light; a sign of warning.

"What's happening?!" asked Laval in alarm, looking around wildly as he scrambled to his feet again, just as Wyldstyle scrambled to her feet again, getting back into the seat as she tapped several buttons, looking over several of the screens before one of the sensors turned into a sonar-like sensor, a large red blip appearing to their far right.

"Uh-oh…we've got company," said Zeon, tightening his grip on the side of the console as the blip grew closer to them.

They all looked forward through the front windows of the spaceship, and all of their eyes slowly widened in shock and surprise.

Slowly moving in front of them, there was a large space ship flying into their line of sight; it was a long, thin space ship with light grey external. This ship was by far larger than the space ship they were in, since the front sides of the ship were covered in little lights, making the space ship seem impossibly small in comparison. There were dark blue accents on the ship, with what looked like the control centre at the very back of the ship, standing above the rest of the ship.

"Oh boy…" said Wyldstyle under her breath, her eyes wide in shock at the sight before her.

"You could say that again…" muttered Emmet, looking across the length of the windows to get all of the space ship to see if he could see the entire ship opposing them. But he couldn't; the ship in front of them wasn't big enough for them to see the entire ship.

"The _Conquistador_…" whispered Wyldstyle softly.

Emmet and Laval gave her a strange look, while Perri and Zeon both looked at one another in slight alarm.

"Sister ship to the _Malevolence_, the Flagship of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' General Grievous…a notorious Separatist leader during the Clone Wars," informed Wyldstyle.

Emmet blinked in surprise, and opened his mouth to say something. But Laval beat him to it.

"You sounded a _lot _like Chase just then," said Laval bluntly.

Just as Emmet closed his mouth again, the entire ship was rocked again, a massive explosion going off to the side of the ship, causing a couple of alarms to go off.

"We've losing the fuel tanks!" shouted Perri in alarm, before what remained of the fuel tank sailed past the cockpit window.

On board _The Conquistador, _as several Battle Droids worked the controls of the sister Flagship, locking onto the space ship, a figure walked forward, looking at the space shuttle in front of the ship.

It was the Alien Commander.

"_Fire all weaponry," _ordered the Alien Commander in his alien language, pointing at the tiny space ship in front of the ship.

"_Roger, roger," _said a Droid, before several buttons were pressed by several droids at once.

At the sides of the ship, several small hatches open up, revealing war heads. Rockets propelled them forward, out of the ship's rocket bays and headed directly towards the space ship.

Seeing several smaller blips on the radar, and seeing the small rockets heading towards them through the window, Wyldstyle, alarm in her voice, as she shouted, "Everybody! Run! To the escape pod!"

"We have an escape pod?" asked Emmet with a raised eyebrow, before Wyldstyle grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cockpit, with the others following swiftly after them; Laval slamming the cockpit door close after him, before running after the Master Builders.

Wyldstyle ran ahead, before reaching the escape pod's door and tapped a few keys on the control pad next to the door, opening up with a hiss of air.

"Get it!" shouted Wyldstyle, the other piling into the escape pod. She ran in last, tapping a final key before entering. The door closed behind them, before Wyldstyle tapped on the console that was in the escape pod.

Instantly, the escape pod shot off from the side of the rocket, the rockets propelling it out of the way of the space ship.

And just in time.

The rockets hit the space ship, explosions going off in every direction. The space ship was ripped apart from the force of the explosions, the front half getting thrown out of sight, and the back of end, with the rockets still getting powered by the panels.

As one of the solar panels flew past the glass on the side of the escape pods, Wyldstyle finally realised something.

"The Energy Sensor…it was on board the ship," she whispered, resting her head in her hands slowly.

Emmet looked around, and realised that Wyldstyle was right; he had last seen the Energy Sensor plugged into the space ship's console.

"We'll find a way to find the Crystals; we have to. The worlds rely on it," said Perri kindly, gently patting Wyldstyle's shoulder comfortingly.

Emmet and Laval looked at one another, before they looked out of the window. They watched the _Conquistador, _wondering if they had noticed that they had escaped into the escape pod, or whether they thought that the escape pod was launched by accident.

"How do you think till we get to Mars?" asked Emmet.

"I think the better question is, will we _survive _when we land?" Laval asked in return, turning Emmet's head around to where he was looking.

And sure enough, there it was.

The Red Brick Planet.

And they were heading straight for it.


	16. Chapter 15

Wyldstyle got up from her seat and approached the window, looking over Emmet's shoulder to see them rapidly orbiting around Mars, and quickly moving closer and closer to the Red Brick Planet.

"Well, this isn't going to make it in one piece," said Wyldstyle, looking around the escape pod they were currently in, adding, "These things were supposed to float around in space for long periods of time, and wait to be rescued by other ships."

"So, what exactly are the chances of us surviving a crash landing in this thing?" asked Zeon, turning to look at the others.

"The same changes of finding the one 1x1 piece in a mountain of 2x2's, 2x4's and 1x1 studs," said Perri.

Emmet _never _liked those odds.

"How long before we hit?" asked Laval slowly.

"About…ten minutes," said Perri, tapping a few keys on the on board the escape pod, and making a simulation of their flight path.

Wyldstyle sighed softly, slowly taking a seat in the escape pod; a heavy sigh escaping her.

"This can't be it; it just can't be," said Laval, pacing back and forth across the small space of the escape pod; his tone showing aggravation, not directed at the others, but to himself.

"What is there that we can do?" asked Perri, taking a seat next to Wyldstyle while Emmet took the other side, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, comforting her.

"We can't give up just yet!" retorted Laval.

A sudden sound from outside the escape pod caused all inside it to stop arguing among themselves, and to rush to the nearest window to see what was going on.

Outside, past the shrapnel and remains left behind from the space ship they had just been in, and just escaped, they could see the _Conquistador, _the sister flagship of the _Malevolence, _trying to fly off around Mars, thinking that there wasn't any survivors from the space ship.

But what was most surprising about what was going on what was going on around the _Conquistador; _explosions suddenly going off every side of the large ship, small bits of ship getting thrown off as smaller, tiny ships flew rapidly around the larger ship.

"What's going on?" wondered Emmet aloud, though he muttered it under his breath, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Just as he said this, one ship broke off from the attacking of the _Conquistador, _and started to flight towards the escape pod.

"Look! Someone's heading towards us!" said Laval, pointing at the rapidly approaching ship.

"Let's hope they're friendly towards us," said Wyldstyle, speaking loud enough to let the others hear her.

By the time she finished this sentence, the space ship had reached them.

The space ship was a unique design; no-one could mistake it for another ship, the design and colours were of its own.

While most of the ship was white paint, it had a few sand green and grey accents, with a bit of dark, and faded, red markings. There was also faded yellow markings across the top. There was a circular cockpit at the front of the ship, between two of the front vents, and a second regular cockpit just behind them.

A turret sat atop the ship, with what appeared to be escape pods on either side of the ship, level with the turret.

Black engines, stationed at the back of the ship, powered it forward, dark yellow burning out of them.

"What is that ship?" asked Emmet, in awe of the design of the ship as flood lights suddenly turned on, lighting up the floating escape pod. Two dark grey claws came down from the bottom of the ship, lightly grabbing onto the sides of the escape pod.

All of those inside the escape pod were thrown around the escape pod while it was being changed direction; Emmet ending up having his face pressed against one of the windows, with Laval and Perri piled on top of him, pressing him down against the glass.

The escape pod was finally attached to the bottom of the space ship, and the hatch opened up. Laval was the first to get to his feet, drawing his Fire Valious, growling defensively as the hatch was slowly pulled open.

What came out from the other side was…unexpected, to say the least.

Out from the ship, and into the escape pod, came a small Astromech Droid. The main part of its body and its short, stubby side legs were a dark grey. With a few buttons and a single arm visible in the main part of it, it looked rather…basic, and limited.

The dome head of the Astromech was a rusted red with a yellow line along the bottom. Two dark grey arms were on either side of the dome, with a few grumble-like beeps and some snaps of the claws from the sides of the dome.

"What is that…thing?" asked Laval, keeping the Valious raised to be on the safe side, yet when he thought about this a second time, he didn't real need to keep the sword raised.

"That's an…Astromech Droid," said Perri, getting up to her feet and approaching the small Astromech Droid, pausing when the grumbly beeps and blops grew louder, the arms on the side of the dome going forward and snapping warningly.

"Hey, easy there…We're not going to hurt you," said Perri, her voice going strangely softer as she approached the Astromech, before she looked around and spotted something that she could use to try and gain the Astromech's trust.

Grabbing an oil canister from one of the cupboards, Perrir had spotted that the Astromech was having problems turning on the rusty-looking joints of the legs and torso. Cautiously approaching the mech again, who grumbled again and sparked an electronic arc warningly, Perri said calming words as she drew nearer to the Astromech.

As she knelt down to the Astromech's level, she lifted the oil canister in front of the Astromech, before she began oiling the right joint between the leg and the main body. The Astromech kept one of the cameras in the dome on Perri, while keeping the other on the rest of the group behind Perri.

"There; that any better?" asked Perri, pulling back.

The Astromech turned its head slightly, looking at the joint; he rocked back and forth slightly, finding that side to be much smoother than it had been before. It let out a grumble-like beep, but it was more of a chuckle than a grumble this time.

"That good?" asked Perri with a smile, getting another slightly happy chuckle-like beep from the Astromech.

As she did the same to the other side, the hatch was opened up again and another figure walked in.

This one was humanoid, though her appearance was…up front.

She wore a smooth helmet with a visor that looked like a curved T-shaped, though the colours were what was most unique about her, along with her armour. The main colours were light pink, with dark pink accents. Her torso armour was dark pink, with faded blue and yellow Pauldrons on each shoulder. Dark pink knee pads covered her knees, with dark tan trousers.

"Chopper, what are you doing in here? You know what's going to happen if Kanan finds you…oh," said the new figure, surprise in her voice as she looked at the figures in the escape pod.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the figure, a bit of sass to her tone as she put her hands on her hips.

"Uh…we're a rag-tag team of Master Builders…and a Chimaian, trying to stop a sequence of events from taking place, and save the worlds basically," said Wyldstyle, taking a step forward to become level with Perri, facing the Astromech and female figure.

"Hmm, where have I heard something like that before…" said the female figure, lifting a hand against the chin point of her helmet, a bit of humour as she spoke.

"Well, I think some introductions are needed. This grumpy Astro here is C1-10P, though he prefers it if you call him Chopper. And I'm Sabine," said the figure, taking off her helmet and holding it to her side; revealing a flesh-coloured face, with hair highlighted with orange and dark blue shades. A happy smile to her face as she spoke.

"Well…I'm Wyldstyle, the construction worker is Emmet, the Lion is Laval, the Chimaian, and those two with the blue hair-yeah, those two-are Perri and Zeon; Perri, the girl, and Zeon, the guy," said Wyldstyle, introducing everyone to Sabine.

"Are you traveling somewhere? Because you're not going to get anywhere in an escape pod," said Sabine with a slight smile, her other hand returning to rest on her hip.

"Yeah…our space ship was destroyed," said Emmet, scratching the back of his head.

"By the _Conquistador, _I'm guessing?"

"…Yeah."

Sabine chuckled gently, before she said, "Well, if you need to get somewhere, I'm sure the others won't mind if you guys tag along for a trip," as she turned and headed back into the ship she had just come from.

The figures in the pod looked at each other, wondering if they could trust them.

"Well, they seem nice," said Perri, before she felt something nudge against her hand; she looked and found it to be Chopper, letting out a few grumbles and chirps, before he turned on the spot and moved back into the main ship.

Perri glanced behind her, and shrugged at the others, saying, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with them." And with that, she walked out of the escape pod and into the space ship.

Zeon looked at the others, before he said, "I'm…going with her," as he pointed towards Perri as she went out, before quickly following after her.

Laval looked between Emmet and Wyldstyle, saying, "I'm with whatever you guys choose; I'm with you no matter what."

Emmet and Wyldstyle looked over at Laval, Emmet sharing a soft smile with the Lion, before he said, "That's good to know Laval."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything without them," said Wyldstyle, before she, Emmet and Laval headed out of the escape pod, and into the ship that had picked them up.

"What's this 'ship' called, anyway?" asked Laval as he entered the ship.

"You're on the _Ghost,_" said a new voice at the other end of the corridor, causing them all to turn around in shock.

* * *

**Blaze Darkrunner - **Good, because there's more to come! Lol

**Nf991, signing out.**


	17. Chapter 16

The three of them turned sharply at the sound of the new voice, Laval quickly pulling out his Fire Valious as per natural instincts, as they faced the source of the voice.

Standing behind them were two figures; one of them, the larger one, was the stranger of the two.

His skin was a light purple in colour, with his arms rather muscular. He wore a yellow, sleeveless jumpsuit with sand green Pauldrons and Vambraces of the same colour. The sand green Pauldrons continued across the top part of his chest, leaving a sort of upper chest piece of armour. He had a thick, sand green belt.

Though the most defiant feature was his face; a thick goatee complete with sideburns, and his eyes were a blindly bright acid green. His short, pointed purple ears were on the sides of his head, not sticking out enough to be comical. A large grey blaster stock stuck out from behind his right shoulder.

The other person, who appeared to be the one that had spoken, was more on the human side; he had slightly tanned skin with a goatee, and smoothed back black hair. He wore a light green jacket, while, covering his right arm and right shoulder, there was a dark green Paludron and Vambrace. He wore grey trousers with a gun holster on his right leg.

"The _'Ghost'_? Is that what this ship is called?" asked Emmet, trying to calm the tension that he felt coming off of Laval.

The human of the two in front of them slowly nodded, taking a slight step forward, while gesturing for the purple skin one to stay back while he dealt with this.

"I think some introductions are going to be needed," he said calmly, before Emmet heard movement behind him; he and Wyldstyle turned around-Laval was too uneasy to take his eyes off the purple skinned, muscular figure-to see Sabine and Chopper, alongside Perri and Zeon; Perri lightly resting her hand on Chopper's dome.

"My name's Kanan Jarrus," said the figure, putting a hand to his chest, signifying that he was speaking about himself, before he gestured to the purple skinned figure and said, "And the big guy over there's Garazeb, but you can call him Zeb; he's the muscle."

Zeb grunted lowly in response, his arms slowly folding in front of his chest as Kanan introduced the two of them to the three.

"Well, I'm Emmet, this is Wyldstyle, and this here is Laval," said Emmet, introducing the three of them, as he thought that Perri and Zeon had already been introduced to the rest of the crew on board the _Ghost_.

"Your friends have been explaining that you need to go to Mars; and we're more than willing to take you the rest of the way there. We know a couple of guys on Mars that can help you," offered Kanan, a friendly smile on his face as he gestured for the three newest additions to the ship to follow him, as he began walking down the corridor; down the way he came.

Zeb glared at the newest additions to the ship, before he turned and headed after Kanan; Laval had growled a little under his breath when Zeb had turned to glare at them over his shoulder.

Emmet and Wyldstyle followed after the two, before Laval glanced back; after rolling an eye at Perri lightly patting Chopper's dome, the small Astromech letting out a few grumbles and flicked the miniature robot arms on the sides of his dome, Laval followed after Emmet and Wyldstyle.

"So, why exactly was your ship blown up in the first place?" asked Kanan, trying to start up conversation with the newest, temporary additions to their team.

Emmet and Wyldstyle looked at one another, before Emmet softly said to her, "I'll explain."

Wyldstyle nodding, thinking Emmet would be best to explain it.

Turning around to look at Kanan, Emmet took a deep breath and began explaining the situation.

"Well…we're kinda trying to stop a massive threat to all of the Realms; which may include your one, and any others we haven't come across yet. You see, there are these three beings of a ton of power called the Oblivion Trinity. We're trying to collect these three crystals before this really evil guy finds them and releases them onto the worlds."

Kanan paused walking for a few seconds, before he turned around to look at Emmet when he had finished explaining the situation to him.

Sabine and Zeb were also listening in on what was going on, and also stopped in their tracks as the others did. Chopper only stopped when he bumped into Perri's leg, grumbling in annoyance as a result.

"Looks like you guys are in a really problem," said Kanan, folding his arms slowly over his chest as he looked at Emmet and Wyldstyle.

"Yeah…and the odds aren't exactly in our favour at the minute. I mean, we've already lost one of the three crystals we need to find to get the Trinity under control, and we've lost the thing that has control over them," explained Wyldstyle.

"What do you mean by lost?" asked Sabine, stepping forward and walked to the side of Emmet.

Emmet turned to look at Sabine as she asked this, before he said, "Well, this bad guy were fighting against has them."

"And who is this bad guy? Are you trying to build suspense kid? Because that's a one way ticket to getting your head kicked in," grunted Zeb, glaring at Emmet in annoyance.

Emmet glanced at the others he had grown close to recently, all of whom looked a bit comfortable with the turn of questions that had been asked. But he turned to look at Zeb and Kanan, and sighed a little before he said the two words he hated saying.

"H…His name…name's….Anti-Builder."

Instead of getting shocked and alarmed looks, the only looks he got from Sabine, Zeb and Kanan were confused looks with raised eyebrows.

"What? What kind of name is that? Kinda stupid to me," said Zeb, folding his arms in annoyance. "You're really bad at building up suspense, kid."

"Seriously, Emmet, what kind of name is that? He doesn't sound like much of a threat," said Sabine, putting her hands on her hips again; her helmet wasn't around her anymore, so she must have put it somewhere.

Emmet turned to look at Sabine and glanced sideways at Wyldstyle, who gave him the same look before they both turned to face Sabine again. Laval even turned back to look at Sabine when he heard her words; a glare and growl to him as he turned.

"He's a _monster_. Nothing more, nothing less," said Laval, approaching Sabine, a tint of a growl to his face as he did so; it was enough for Chopper to beep grumpily and warningly, sparking an electric arc between his two arms. Perri put a hand on his dome, as though telling him that Laval wasn't going to harm him.

"He nearly destroyed the Realms," added Wyldstyle.

"He inadvertently killed my father!" said Laval.

Kanan noticed that Emmet had suddenly gone quiet when Wyldstyle and Laval started shouting actions that Anti-Builder had done, and approached him slowly from behind. Putting his hand gently on Emmet's shoulder, tapping the construction worker slightly.

"Emmet, you've gone quiet all of a sudden. Care to say something?" asked Kanan, raising an eyebrow slowly; his friendly personality had gone at this point, and replaced at this point with a more serious tone.

Emmet shifted away from Kanan's hand slightly, rubbing his arm quietly; Laval and Wyldstyle had gone silent after they saw Emmet had gone silent as well.

"Look…can you just take us to Mars and we'll be out of your hair before you know it," said Emmet, looking at Kanan; a bit of desperation behind his voice.

"Not until you give us an answer kid," warned Zeb, slowly lifting an arm up, as though to reach for his double-blaster ended weapon.

Emmet, though he was looking down, saw Zeb's subtle movements. When he saw that the alien was reaching for his weapon, he acted.

Without any sort of warning, Emmet collected a few pieces of bricks that made up either wall on each side of him of the _Ghost, _and began assembling what idea had come to mind.

"Ahh!" he suddenly shouted, falling to the ground in pain; the bricks he had been trying to assemble falling apart, lying useless on the floor.

"Emmet!" exclaimed Wyldstyle, rushing forward to aid her pained boyfriend; Laval quickly breaking rank to assist Emmet as well.

The two of them carefully got Emmet back to his feet again, as he slowly rubbed his head; still grunting a little in pain. He then looked at his wrist of the hand he was rubbing his head with, and muttered, "What the…?"

Wyldstyle and Laval looked at his wrist, and were both alarmed and confused by what they saw; the wrist watch-like device that had been fitted to them back at the Agency was flashing a dark red for a second afterwards, before it seemed to turn off.

Emmet shook his head and lowered his arm again, looking up at Kanan.

"Please…" said Emmet, his voice no longer desperate; more…appealing.

"We need to get to Mars…"

Kanan looked back at Zeb, before he turned back to look at Sabine. The Mandalorian, in turn, looked down at Chopper, who grumble-beeped in response.

"Alright…we'll get you to where you need to go," said Kanan after a few seconds, before he added, "I'll go tell our pilot."

And with that, Kanan headed back towards the way he came, with Zeb following after him; throwing a look over his shoulder at the Chimaian, before following after Kanan.

Sabine, on the other hand, looked down at Chopper and said, "I think we best get going," as she turned on the balls of her feet, and headed off. After a few electronic grumbles, Chopper turned around and drove off after Sabine.

They went around a corner, and Sabine's voice rang out, "Chopper! You can't call them that!"

Emmet turned to look at Laval and Wyldstyle, before Perri and Zeon approached them. The five of them looked at one another, before the other four turned their eyes on Emmet.

The construction worker then turned his gaze down to his wrist, and asked to himself, "What's going on?"

* * *

**Holy Hell, when did it get so HOT in England?! Seriously, I had to take breaks from writing this chapter because the sun goes _directly _into my room at evening time! :(  
**

**Anyway, let's get to the Replying to the Reviewer part of this :)**

**Guest **- Thanks, glad you like it :)

**Blaze Darkrunner **- I think you've found out if you come this far XD

**Just-A-Passer-By-Named-Fourth -** Well, I've got a few ideas...since they're in space for the time being, I can think of an idea.

**Just a side note, I am still accepting ideas for LEGO themes to include, and specific types of OC's. Don't worry, if I've mentioned your OC and haven't for a while, they are coming back. Don't worry.**

**Like, they have to be of themes, like Chima. **

**Anyway, that's all for now. Nf991 signing out.**


	18. Chapter 17

As the _Ghost_ flew over Mars' surface, hovering close to the red brick ground for some reason Kanan wasn't explaining, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Laval, Perri and Zeon were waiting in the cargo hold of the ship for the signal that they were at the point Kanan and his crew were dropping them off at.

"Wonder where they're dropping us off at?" thought Perri aloud, not speaking to anyone in particular; though the others looked at her, wondering the same question in silence.

Well, all apart from Emmet.

The construction worker was looking at his hands as he rested them in his lap; he couldn't understand what was going on.

Chase hadn't said anything about _blocking _Master Builders from using their building ability; he just said that it was something to keep track of them. Was this something that Chase had kept them in the dark about…or was there something else to this?

He shook his head slightly as he tried to focus on the task at hand; they just needed to get to Mars. He'd worry about the other thing later.

"Babe, you OK?" asked Wyldstyle softly, taking a seat on a container next to Emmet, gently settling one of her hands on Emmet's hand; lightly squeezing his hand to get his attention when he didn't respond to her at first.

Emmet lifted his head up and looked over at Wyldstyle, before he sighed softly, saying, "I…It's nothing Lucy; honestly. Don't worry about it…"

But Wyldstyle didn't drop the subject just yet; she replied with, "Babe…Emmet, I know something's wrong. Is about what happened earlier?"

Emmet looked away when Wyldstyle asked this question, but Wyldstyle gently lifted her other hand to his chin and turned his head back around so that it was facing her again.

"You can tell me anything…" she said softly, trying to keep Emmet's focus on her. Trying to get him to forget about everyone else in the cargo hold at the moment.

"I know I can, Lucy…and they're nothing to talk about," said Emmet softly, looking up at Wyldstyle gently; a caring look in his eyes, trying to say to Wyldstyle that he was fine without usual words.

Wyldstyle opened her mouth to respond to Emmet, but she was interrupted when Kanan came into the cargo hold of the _Ghost_.

"We're here," he said, before he approached the side of the hold as the others all got to their feet. Kanan approached a control panel for the cargo holds door and pressed a few buttons, before slowly pulling down a lever.

As the lever went down, hatches on the top of one of the walls separated from the roof and one of the walls slowly lowered. The Master Builders, and Laval, approached the edge of the wall as it lowered itself to the ground, revealing the outside world of Mars.

The red bricks surrounded them, with a dark red dust blowing around the _Ghost, _the dust whipping out and around the now open hatch, causing all of the figures in the cargo hold to lift their forearms up to cover their eyes from the dust.

In the distance, standing out against the dust red colour of the planet's surface, there was a large mass of white and light orange; it looked like an advanced city, but no-one could tell what it was from this far away.

Though there was something that was visible.

"Guys, look…something's coming," said Perri, pointing forward as she said this. The others looked at the direction that Perri was point at.

Sure enough, there was a small column of dust getting thrown up into the air as something approached them; it was coloured white, whatever it was, but they couldn't make out any details as of yet.

"That must be Blockington," said Tanan, lifting his hand to his eyes and narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sure enough, after coming over the last hill on the rocky surface of the Red Brick Planet, appeared a vehicle that looked designed to appear to work on Mars.

The orange wheels were extremely large and rugged, and they seemed to be able to move independently to the other five wheels of the currently vehicle. The white plates that made up the vehicle looked fairly weathered, and the orange accents on the vehicle, which must have been rather nice the first time it was painted, were now faded and completely off in some areas.

The orange tinted cockpit sat at the front of the vehicle, with what appeared to be a folded up robotic arm to the side of the cockpit, and what appeared to be another orange tinted glass covering the back of the vehicle; going down the spine, between the white plates.

With a grinding of gears and a pillar of black smoke coming out of one of the exhaust vents behind the cockpit, the large vehicle came to a stop; the suspension working overtime underneath the vehicle at the sudden stop.

The cockpit opened up, a little hiss of air coming out as the glass opened up, and a figure stepped out. A long ladder set appeared from the bottom of the cockpit that attached to the side of the cockpit, going down to the rocky ground.

Grabbing onto the ladder, the figure that stepped onto the ladder, but instead of climbing down, the figure slid down the ladder until they landed on the surface of Mars.

The figure, who was wearing a white spacesuit with a few orange and grey accents and important additions to the suit, such as dials that read out important information for the astronaut, and a silver zip. A white helmet covered his head, complete with a golden visor, covered the head of the figure. The sunlight reflected off said visor as the figure turned to face the _Ghost, _and began approaching the ship.

Tapping the side of their visor, the golden eye cover slowly moved up from covering the eyes from the constant exposure to sunlight, revealed the face of the figure in question.

She had thin red lips, and soft blue eyes.

"So, you're the ones I'm picking up from my friends on the _Ghost, _eh?" asked the girl, a bit of a chuckle in her voice as she looked at the Master Builders. While the golden part of the visor was up, there seemed to be another, clear visor over the helmet.

"Yep, this is them, Aleena," said Kanan, gesturing to the Master Builders and Laval.

"Alright, we better get going. And you're going to need to be quick; here, have these," said Aleena, before she whistled up to the vehicle that she had arrived in.

Out from the cockpit, another figure, wearing an identical space suit to what Aleena was wearing, came out from the cockpit and jumped out, completely ignoring the ladder provided to help her down.

Landing on the ground on the opposite side of the cockpit to the ladder, and kicking up a small cloud of dust-made of bricks-, the other astronaut approached the group; there seemed to be several light grey canisters in her arms.

"This is Cindel," introduced Aleena to the Master Builders.

Cindel tapped the side of her helmet, the golden visor lifting up to reveal her face. She had thin red lips, light grey eyes, three freckles on each of her cheeks. Though what seemed odd about her was that there were several scars covering her face; as though she had seen battles? The others weren't sure, seeing as they haven't seen her before.

All except Emmet thought that.

The construction worker looked in disbelief at the newest astronaut, blinking slowly in surprise.

"S…Shan, right?" asked Emmet, taking a step forward.

Aleena and Cindel both blinked in surprise, as well as the other Master Builders, Rebels and Laval to look at Emmet strangely.

"…How do you know who I am?" asked Cindel, looking at Emmet suspiciously.

"I…uh…" said Emmet, unable to think of a reason; how could he explain what he saw back at the construction site, where he had that weird vision?

"Let's…Let's just get going," said Wyldstyle, walking past Emmet, giving him a strange look when she passed him, before she carefully took one of the canisters and put the mask on, supplying her with oxygen.

The others, one by one, walked out of the cargo hold and took one of the canisters, putting them on, before Emmet took the last one and he turned back to look at Kanan, who was just joined by Sabine and Chopper.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Emmet, looking at the crew of the _Ghost_.

"Looks like it…maybe we'll see each other again," said Kanan, a small smile on his face as he faced the group.

"Alright, we gotta fly," said Sabine, before they all headed out of the cargo hold and into the main body of the ship.

A few seconds later, the cargo hold door closed up again and the ship slowly began flying again, and as it slowly turned around and, without any word or warning, the _Ghost _shot off into the distance, thanks to the hyperdrive.

Emmet turned to the astronauts, and said, "Well, we should get going…"

With a nod, Aleena and Cindel both climbed into the vehicle and gestured for the others to follow them in.

Once they were all seated, the vehicle started up again after the engine turned over a few times, and they headed off to the base.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving and of awkward silence, they arrived at the Mars base, where they got out the vehicle again, heading into the main part of the base.

"Where do you think we should start searching?" asked Wyldstyle to Emmet as they entered the decontamination area of the base, air hissing over all of them in an attempt for any contaminations they gained from the outside world.

Wyldstyle was about to answer when the door in front of them slowly opened up, revealing someone that they didn't expect to find here.

"Hello everyone," said Chase calmly, as he pointed his pistol at them.

* * *

**O.O Well, that was unexpected...**

**Blaze Darkrunner - **Well, you'll find out later :)

**Just-A-Passer-Named-Fourth - **Thanks for the OC! :D That is exactly what I needed!

**Nf991, signing out.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Chase?! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Emmet, his arms flying up in the air at the sudden appearance of his friend holding a gun to his face.

Chase held the gun at the same place for a few more seconds, before he lowered it again. Though when it was at his side, his eyes suddenly went black and his back hunched over, his head going limp as he was left hunched over.

The others were left standing there; some of them still too confused to move, while Emmet still had his hands in the air with his eyes firmly shut.

Though when he didn't get a reply, Emmet peaked open one of his eyes, and when he saw what had happened to Chase, he opened both of his eyes and lowered his arms; a confused expression etched onto his face.

"Uh…Chase, are you OK?" asked Emmet cautiously, slowly taking a step forward towards the Agent.

But before he could get too close, he was stopped when a figure came running from the side; though she was wearing a white lab coat now, a pink shirt could still be seen underneath. And her pink hair was also an indication to who she was.

"Rose?" asked Emmet, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey guys; sorry about this," said Rose, a nervous smile on her face as she approached the hunched over Agent Chase; she reached behind him and a metallic _clunk _could be heard, as though someone was opening a hatch.

"What's wrong with Chase?" asked Wyldstyle, slowly approached now that Rose was there as well.

"Oh, this isn't Agent Chase," said Rose matter-of-factly, before the metallic _clunk _sound happened again and Chase's figure suddenly started to flicker in and out of existence.

After a bit of flickering, it was revealed that Chase…wasn't actually Chase; instead, the figure that stood in his place was a dark silver coloured exo-skeleton, with a robotic head that had a few buttons on it, as well as a black visor stretching the width of its…face?

At the shocked and surprise of the Master Builder's faces, Rose turned to look at them and said, "This is our latest prototype, 'Chameleon'; he is design to be a droid that goes out first to see if an area is safe. The only reason why it was Chase was because he volunteered to have his appearance copied into the robot."

"Any particular reason why he was pointing a gun at us?" asked Laval, taking a few steps forward as he looked at Rose; casting an uneasy look at the robot, though he remained hunched over, motionless.

"Well….this droid can be used as an Attack Droid in extreme cases; I think I need to adjust some of the data in Chameleon…" said Rose, scratching her bright pink hair softly as she looked behind her and made a gesture for someone to come forward.

After a few seconds, a couple of security guards, with dark blue baseball caps on with a security badge design on it, and dark, navy blue bulletproof vests with the same badge design over the chest, came forward with a dark red hand truck.

After shifting the robot onto the hand truck, the security guards shipped off the robot to the side. Rose then turned to face the Master Builders and Chimaian again, smiling kindly.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"We're here to look for something; one of the Oblivion Crystals may be on Mars, and we need your help to find it," informed Emmet.

Rose nodded slightly, before she thought in silence.

"Follow me; I think I know something that could help you find it quicker," said Rose, before she turned on the spot and walked down one of the corridors that lead away from the decontamination section, gesturing for the others to follow after her.

Emmet and Wyldstyle walked after her first, with Laval following after them, and Perri and Zeon bringing up the rear of the group.

As they walked, more of the Mars base was revealed to them; they first went past a hanger, where there were several small space ships, which were either under repairs or under construction. A few of the people in the hanger were security guards, armed with, what appeared to be, pulse rifles.

But apart from that, the rest of the figures in the hanger were either scientists or engineers, running tests on things or repairing the space ships, respectively.

"This is a pretty large facility you've got here, Rose," said Emmet, looking around as much of the facility as he could as they walked along, trying to avoid getting in the way of any engineers as they carried parts across the walkway towards the building area.

"It is, isn't it? The agency was lucky to come into possession of this at the right time; the Mars Missions were almost out of business. But we managed to buy it so we could carry out important research we can use in Astor City," informed Rose, as they exited the hanger and into another part of the facility.

This part looked more enclosed, with several smaller rooms leading off to other sections of the facility that Rose wasn't taking them down.

Instead, Rose led them to a large, reinforced door. She took out a card from her white coat pocket, scanned it against the screen next to the door, before she typed in the code.

"I think this might be the part of the facility that might be of help for you," said Rose, before a hiss of air came from between the two large steel doors as they began to separate.

As they slowly rolled out of the way, the content of the room was revealed. And the Master Builders were amazed by what was inside.

To put is basically, there were two revamped Jeeps; though the wheels had been replaced with wheels that were much wider and orange in colour. The colours had also been changed from, what Emmet guessed, was a desert colouring, and had changed it to a mostly white with a few orange accents.

The windows had been replaced with orange tinted cockpit glass, and there seemed to be enough room for at least three people in a single vehicle; two in the front, with a third one behind them and between them.

"These are AT-4W, otherwise known as All Terrain 4 Wheelers," said Rose, before she approached one of them. "We've already been working on one of the readings we've downloaded from a Energy Scanner that was linked to the one you had. We've managed to narrow down the area of Mars that the Oblivion Crystal may be located; we'll have more luck of finding it if we split up," Rose added, opening of the cockpits of the AT-4W's, climbing into the back seat.

"I think it would be best if Perri and Zeon come with me, and Emmet and Wyldstyle go with Laval," finished Rose, gesturing for the two Master Builders at the back to follow her into the Jeep she was currently in.

Perri and Zeon looked at one another, before they looked at the other three. "Well, I guess this is it…for the time being," said Perri, patting Wyldstyle on the shoulder as a way of saying goodbye.

"Yeah, seeing you 'round," said Zeon, fist-bumping Emmet and Laval before he and Perri headed towards the vehicle Rose was already in.

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Laval headed to the other vehicle, Emmet and Wyldstyle sitting in the front seats and Laval climbed into the back seat.

"Alright, how do these things work?" asked Emmet, as the cockpit slowly closed and locked into place.

"Hmm, let me try," said Wyldstyle, reaching for the joystick and pressed one of the pedals by her feet.

Almost instantly, the engine came to life with a roar, and the back wheels started spinning wildly on the spot.

After a few seconds of non-movement, the vehicle began moving as the side wall of the hanger came down, exposing the surface to Mars. And the AT-4W rushed forward, onto the rocky surface of Mars, the suspension of the vehicle working overtime as Wyldstyle tried to come to terms with the vehicle's controls.

Laval and Emmet screamed and shouted in panic and, as Wyldstyle was still coming to terms with how much pressure to put on the pedals, Emmet tried to distract himself by looking over the dashboard of the vehicle.

There was what appeared to be a giant, electron map, and there was a light green circle against the dark red main surface area, which must have represented the surface of Mars; with the green marking the area they needed to search.

"Alright, I think I got it," said Wyldstyle, adjusting the controls so that they were moving at a steady pace over the rough terrain.

* * *

They continued for a few more minutes in silence, the only sound coming over the vehicle was the sound of rubble coming off of larger chunks of bricks.

"Hang on, I think we've got something," said Wyldstyle, pointing at the GPS; it showed a dark green blip near where they were.

Wyldstyle turned the controller to the right angle and they headed towards the blip. After a few minutes of constant driving, they arrived at the location; what appeared to be a dark cave.

"Is this the place?" asked Laval.

"Looks like it," said Emmet, before he reached behind Laval and pulled out an oxygen mask and a tank, before putting them on.

"We're going with you," said Wyldstyle, before she grabbed a similar oxygen mask and handed one to Laval, and grabbed another one for herself.

After making final checks, they climbed out of the vehicle and approached the cave. After Laval pulled out his fire sword, which provided some light, they walked into the depths of the cave.

"Look!" said Wyldstyle, pointing into the depths of the cave; where what appeared to be a circular rock, sitting on a pedestal.

The three approached it, before Emmet slowly reached forward to touch the rock; though Wyldstyle put her hand on this.

"We're doing this together, Babe," said Wyldstyle.

Emmet looked at her before he nodded slowly, and Laval looked at the two of them.

Together, all three of them reached forward to touch the rock. Before they could touch it, the rock split into two. This revealed a flicker of dark green, and when the light died down, it revealed a dark green crystal.

The three looked at each other, before they all slowly reached forward. The second the three of them touched it, they were enveloped in a flash of white light.

Instantly, they were gone.


	20. Chapter 19

Emmet opened his eyes suddenly, panting heavily as he looked around; trying figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was he, Wyldstyle and Laval were all standing around a dark red crystal within a dark cave on Mars.

But now, when he looked around wildly, he wasn't anywhere like he had been before, or where he had just been before a flash of light happened.

Now, Emmet was sitting in the middle of nowhere.

_Literally._

Getting to his feet quickly, Emmet looked around; in all directions he faced, no matter what way he looked, all he could see was endless white. With the odd 1x1 bricks floating around; when one passed near he, Emmet cautiously lifted a hand to poke it.

Though nothing much happened; it just floated away from his hand after it made contact with him, continuing along its new path.

"Hello?" Emmet asked loudly, looking around for the others; his voice echoing across the flat landscape. That was when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his oxygen mask anymore; nor did he have the oxygen tank on his back anymore.

"Hello!" shouted Emmet, starting to grow worried now; he couldn't see either Wyldstyle or Laval, and he was starting to panic a bit. What had happened to them? Were they OK? Were they even in the same place as him?

Not knowing what else to do, Emmet slowly started to walk; he hoped that he come across someone or something sooner or later. He hoped.

"What I wouldn't give to have a car," said Emmet under his breath, looking around as he thought this; he couldn't build anything thanks to…whatever was wrong with the device on his wrist.

Though what happened when he looked aside surprised him.

Ever so slowly, a small group of 1x1 bricks started form together, following Emmet. When he stopped, the bricks stopped moving with him and starting to assemble themselves. When he started moving again, however, the bricks stopped making a solid object and started following Emmet again. Acting like a swarm of harmless bees.

"O…K…" said Emmet softly, as he paused again and watched the bricks started to form whatever they were half way through building.

You could only imagine his surprise, then, when the finished creation of the 1x1 bricks was revealed; it was an exact model of his car in Bricksburg, save for the fact that the only colour on the vehicle was white.

"Wow..." said Emmet softly, slowly and cautiously approaching the creation. After touching the bonnet a few times and tapping the side mirrors, this confirmed to him that this was the real thing.

"Awesome!" Emmet exclaimed, before he quickly opened the door and started the car. With a twist of the ignition, the engine turned over into life and the Master Builder began driving the car.

"Hmm…I wonder if there's anything on the radio," he thought to himself, before he tapped the controls for the radio.

First, all he received was a long period of just static; to the point where it was starting to get annoying. But after a bit, Emmet thought he heard something; hidden behind the static.

"Huh?" thought Emmet aloud, before he tapped the radio again to change the channel, see if he could pick up what he heard before.

"_E…eMmEt…" _came a distorted voice through the radio, though it was mostly hidden behind the amount of static.

This caused concern to rise up in Emmet quicker, and he looked around as he continued to drive along the eternal white stretch he was driving along.

"_EMMET!" _suddenly came the voice from the radio again, causing Emmet's vision to go black again.

* * *

Jolting awake, Emmet suddenly gasped out; his vision was blacked out.

"What's going on?" he said slowly, his voice shaking slightly.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him from behind and lifted him up. Before he had a chance to start panicking and shouting, he was up right on his feet and his vision had returned to him.

"Emmet, are you alright?" asked a voice to his side, causing him to turn to the side rapidly; though he realised that he had been panicking all for nothing.

It was Wyldstyle; she had a look of concern on her face, clearly worried for her boyfriend. Turning around to his other side, he was more relieved when he discovered that it was Laval. He had a similar look of concern for Emmet as well.

"Guys!" said Emmet, throwing his arms around the two of them and hugging them tightly; he let go only when Wyldstyle started tapping his arm and he heard choking sounds coming from Laval, who looked like a shade of blue strangely.

"Where have you been?" asked Emmet, pulling back to look at the other two.

"Emmet," whispered Wyldstyle, gesturing behind him.

With a raised eyebrow, Emmet turned around to see what his girlfriend was talking about.

Suddenly yelping, Emmet jumped back, Wyldstyle, unprepared, catching him; though from the sudden force, Wyldstyle and Emmet suddenly fell bovver backwards.

For you see, Emmet had seen something he hadn't been expecting.

A large, four legged dragon loomed over the three of them; the body looked a little lean, but it was mostly hidden away by a mass of black steel coloured body armour, with dark blue spikes going down his back and to the tip of his tail; which flicked around slowly behind him, menacingly.

Two dark blue eyes stared down at the three of them, black smoke pouring out of his nose with each breath he took, and when he opened his mouth slightly, to let loose a menacing growl, it revealed a couple rows of sharpened teeth on both his top and bottom jaw.

With one of the small figures shivering heavily on top of one of the other figures, the beast thought that he could have a little more fun tormenting them. He did this, by suddenly unfurling two massive, black wings; giving him an appearance that made him look twice as big.

He growled slowly at the three figures, taking a menacing step closer; the three of them backing up a bit, apart from one; the one of orange and blue with brown hair.

He jumped up and started running.

'_Darsin…' _came a voice from behind the black steel armoured Dragon; with a snort of smoke covering the figures, the Dragon slowly turned around to face whatever as behind him.

The figures barely managed to dodge the large tail as the Dragon flicked it just above them; Emmet had to duck when the tail fins barely missed him.

The one called 'Darsin' slowly moved backwards, before he slowly curled up on the ground; as he curled up, his body started to turned to a dark grey colour. It faded over him like a ghost, starting from his large, clawed paws, and finished at his closed eyes; though they opened at the last minute, meaning his eyes were left open when he was completely turned to stone.

It was rather menacing, really.

Though behind him was revealed when he was turned to temporary stone.

There was four thrones, sat upon very high mantels; and even though they were the same colour as the background, the thrones seemed to stand out against that colour white. It was as though this white made the background look like a dirty white.

Atop three of the thrones, there were three figures; all cloaked in white, with white capes and white hoods over their heads, covering their faces from view. The fourth throne sat vacant, and looked like it hadn't been touched for a while.

'_Greetings…' _said a voice, from under one of the hoods; it was the middle one of the three, seeing as a light blue glow came up from under the hood as the voice spoke. Once it went quiet, the light blue faded out, restoring the covered face to plain white again.

"W…Who are you?" asked Wyldstyle slowly, looking up at the three figures.

'_We are the Council,'_ answered the figure to the right of the middle one; this one held the voice of a women, their face glowing for a second as well before fading out.

"What do you mean?" asked Laval.

'_The Council are a very important part of the Realms, young Laval,' _answered the third figure, the voice that of a man again, the light blue glow appearing under the white hood before it too faded out once more.

"How do you know who I am?"

'_We know a lot more than you believe possible…Such as, we know why you are after the Oblivion Trinity,' _said the middle figure again.

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" asked Emmet.

'_We know that you have failed to collect the Chaos Trinity, but have managed to find and collect the Venom Trinity,' _said the female voiced figure.

'_We know what will come of the Realms if the Trinity are released,' _said the figure on the right, adding, _'You must act quickly.'_

"Why? What's going to happen?"

'_We cannot say; the future will be in peril otherwise. But you must act quickly; _he _is working fast to beat you,' _said the middle figure.

"Anti-Builder?" asked Emmet.

'_If you wish to call him that,' _said the female figure.

"Is there something that you're not telling us?" asked Wyldstyle, raising an eyebrow slightly; she wasn't sure if it was just her, but these three figures felt as though they were holding back information…

'_The Trinity cannot be awakened without us; there is a failsafe, if there was ever a time where someone would be mad enough to try and activate them. We, the Council, are the failsafe; the Trinity cannot be awakened without us," _said the other male figure.

A small smile formed on Emmet's face as this was revealed.

"Guys, you know what that means? We can still stop and prevent Anti-Builder from waking the Trinity!" Emmet exclaimed to Laval and Wyldstyle.

'_That is not the case, Brickowski,' _said the female figure.

Emmet turned around to look at the three, before he looked back at Wyldstyle and Laval; they all shared a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

'_Anti-Builder, as you may call him, has the same chance as you of awakening the Trinity…'_

"How?" asked Laval.

'_For you see…'Anti-Builder'…_is _one of the Council…'_


	21. Chapter 20

"What?!" exclaimed Emmet, his voice shouting louder than he might have intended it to be. He couldn't help it; he had never been more shocked or surprised about anything since today.

Anti-Builder…was one of this Council? Anti-Builder, who tried to destroy the Realms.

Anti-Builder, who ripped off Eris' wing without caring if he heard her.

_Anti-Builder, _who had taken him over…

Emmet shook his head, trying to rid his head of that; he didn't want to remember what had happened…

"But…But that doesn't make any sense. You guys are all good, and like, he's…not," said Emmet, taking a step closer to the three white hooded figures.

But the moment he took a step towards them, the mechanical stone beast known as 'Darsin' came to life again, his body turning from the stone texture back to the black steel armoured plating. His head reared up from its place resting on the front paws to look up, glaring down at Emmet.

Seeing that he was out of line with the other two, a deep growl rumbled in the back of the mechanical dragon's neck and he leaned forward, his head resting right in front of Emmet's face. He continued to growl lowly, smoke pouring out of his nostrils and covering Emmet.

The Master Builder was left in a weathered colour of his construction worker overalls, and coughed out some smoke when Darsin had pulled away. He shook himself, the black smoke coming off of his clothing and leaving small black clouds surrounding him, looking up at Darsin.

He was quiet for a few moments, before he looked back at Laval and Wyldstyle, who had stayed where they were since he appeared there.

Very slowly, he took a step back so that he was back in line with the other two again.

Darsin growled slowly, before he slowly rested his head back down on his clawed front feet and kept his eyes on the Master Builders and Laval, as he slowly turned back to stone. His eyes glazed over as he was turned slowly back to stone; yet even though he was stone again, Emmet still had this uneasy feeling that the mechanical Dragon could still see him.

'_What the so-called 'Anti-Builder' is, is not your main concern at this moment, Brickowski. Your main concern as of right now, is to collect the three Oblivion Crystals before he finds them,' _said the female Council member, the light blue light returning under her hood for a few seconds before it faded again.

'_If you do not complete your mission, then all of the Realms shall be doomed,' _said the centre figure, his face glowing blue under his white hood for a second before it faded out again.

'_Now go,' _said the third figure, his own face lighting up in a blue light before faded once more, like the others.

Emmet, Laval and Wyldstyle looked at one another before Emmet opened his mouth to speak out; but Laval covered his mouth quickly, saying, "I think it best that we don't anger them; they have powers beyond our imagination."

Emmet glanced aside at Laval, and the Lion slowly removed his hand from covering Emmet's mouth; Emmet thought to best to follow his advice, and said nothing.

'_Darsin…send them on their way,' _said the middle Council member, lifting a hand up slightly to gesture towards the two Master Builders and Chimaian.

The stone features, once again, left the black steel undercoat of Darsin's body, and his ability to move returned to him. He slowly pushed himself to his clawed feet, reaching his full height; putting him just shorter than the height of the thrones.

But that didn't mean he wasn't tall.

Taking a slow step towards the group of three, Darsin glared down at them and breathed through his nostrils slowly, small puffs of black smoke starting to pour out; slowly building up in front of him.

"Uh…what's he doing?" asked Emmet, looking on either side of him to share a look with Wyldstyle and Laval.

While Wyldstyle shrugged a little, Laval kept his gaze up to the mechanical Dragon as he muttered, "I think he's sending us back to the cave on Mars…"

"How's he going to do that? What's he going to do, get us a Police Box?" asked Emmet, a tint of kind sarcasm in his voice.

But Laval didn't reply; Emmet turned up to look at Darsin.

Just as the mechanical Dragon, with a large mass of black smoke formed in front of his closed mouth. Taking a deep breath inward, the Dragon suddenly breathed outward.

Along with the dark blue fire that came out of the thick, armoured muzzle, the black smoke came flying at the figures, covering them completely; also cutting off any light from the surrounding them.

"What's going on?" asked Emmet, looking around wildly; the black smoke from Darsin was so thick that he couldn't see Laval or Wyldstyle; when they had just been on either side of him moments ago.

After a few seconds of the black smoke swirling around them rapidly, Emmet started to feel a little faint; he fell down to his knees, trying to keep himself awake for as long as possible. But he couldn't keep himself awake much longer.

He passed out flat on the ground, his vision completely encased in black fog.

* * *

Breathing deeply, Emmet looked around rapidly when he last woke up; he was glad when he saw the familiar colour of dark red of the cave's interior.

Aside from being glad that he had woken up to find that he was still wearing the oxygen tank on his back and mask over his face, Emmet was relieved that both of his friends were in the cave with him.

He felt his hand clasp onto something when he put his hands onto the ground when he went to get up; looking down, he found, with a low gasp, that he had the Dark red Oblivion Crystal in his clawed hand.

Hearing the sound of shuffling near him, Emmet saw Wyldstyle pushing herself to her feet, while Laval was using the wall to help him stay on his feet.

"You guys OK?" asked Emmet, pushing himself to his feet as he looked between the two of them.

Laval nodded while Wyldstyle said, "Yeah, I'm good. You got the Crystal?"

Emmet looked down at his hand with the Oblivion Crystal clutched in it and said, "Yeah, I've got it."

"That was strange; really weird," said Emmet softly as they slowly walked out of the cave, looking behind him.

"Uh…Emmet…" said Wyldstyle, pointing in front of her boyfriend.

Emmet raised an eyebrow as a result and turned back around to see what Wyldstyle was pointing at; his eyes shrunk slightly when he saw that the sun was no longer visible in the sky above. And it felt extremely cold; Emmet rubbed his arms to try and keep himself warm.

"We should get back to the Base as soon as possible; I don't want to freeze to death out here," said Wyldstyle, quickly approaching the vehicle they arrived in and getting into the pilot's seat.

Emmet and Laval quickly followed after her, getting into their respective seats and the cockpit window closed firmly once they were inside. With a roar of the engine coming to life and the warmth instantly returning to them.

"Alright, let's go," said Wyldstyle, turning the controls and put the vehicle in the right direction, and floored it.

As they moved over the rocky surface of Mars, Emmet looked at the Oblivion Crystal still clutched firmly in his hand; the dark red colouring of the gem reflecting what little light was coming off, mostly from the HUD from the vehicle.

"So, we have one…" said Laval, leaning over the back of Emmet and Wyldstyle's seats.

"Yeah…we just need to get the other one, and get the third one back from Anti-Builder," said Emmet, leaning back in his seat and closed his eyes; thinking about what they were going to do next.

After a few minutes of silent riding, Wyldstyle nudged Emmet's arm and said, "We're here."

Emmet slowly woke up and looked up; they had arrived at the entrance to the Base, entering the same way they had come out with.

With the wall closing behind them once they had come to a stop inside, the three of them climbed out of the vehicle and looked around. The other vehicle was already there, meaning that Rose, Perri and Zeon were already back.

"Your back!" said Perri, suddenly rushing forward from the corridor linked to the bay, and hugged Wyldstyle tightly.

"Did you guys find anything? And what took you so long?" asked Rose, rushing forward with Zeon in tow.

Emmet looked over at Rose, and slowly looked at his hand; Rose looked at Emmet's hand and gasped softly at the sight of the dark Red Oblivion Crystal.

"Wow," she said softly, approaching Emmet and reaching out to take the Crystal for him.

Emmet lifted his hand to give her the Crystal, when someone came to the side and snatched the Crystal from Emmet's hand before he could pass it to Rose.

"I'll be taking that from you."

Emmet and Rose turned to look who it was, before Emmet blinked in surprise.

"Chase?"

* * *

**For all those still confused about the Anti-Builder/Council sub-plot (or whatever you call it), it will all be explained soon. **

**Nf991, signing out.**


	22. Chapter 21

"I'm here to make sure that this," he gestured to the Venom Oblivion Crystal, "doesn't fall into the wrong hands; after all, the last time we didn't secure it, look what happened," said Chase, his tone remaining the same throughout as he pulled forward a black briefcase and slipped the Oblivion Crystal into it.

He clipped it shut, before he secured a handcuff to his hand and attached the other end to the handle of the briefcase.

"How did you get here, Chase? More importantly, where did you go when we were back in the Realm with the Wheel? We thought you lost you!" exclaimed Emmet, as Wyldstyle, Laval, Perri and Zeon all gathered, wondering the same thing silently; seeing as they had all been present when Chase had vanished, when the others had seen Chase one moment, and the next, he was gone.

"I came too and realised that I didn't know what happened to the Chaos Oblivion Crystal. Plus, I had to report to my boss about the current situation. I didn't have time to tell you guys since I might have missed my boss' time keeping, and she get really annoyed when people don't meet her schedule," explained Chase, and the others could see that he was trying to apologies.

Though seeing as this was Chase, it might not have sounded like an apology; but the closet thing one would get to an apology out of Chase.

"Wait, who's your boss?" asked Wyldstyle, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"That would be me."

The Master Builders and Others turned around to see who had said that.

A figure was standing just beyond the reach of the light; partly covering themselves in shadows to build suspense.

Slowly stepping forward, the figure stepped into the light.

This revealed that it was a female; she was wearing a white suit with a white shirt underneath, with a black tie to complete the outfit. She had pure white hair, the same shade of her suit; though none of them could tell if that was natural or if that was intentional to match her suit.

Going down the right side of her suit, there were small silver stars apparently sewn into the fabric of the suit. Perhaps there was a reason behind this, but Emmet could think of one that was obvious.

Though perhaps the most unique thing about this figure was what was in place of her right hand; instead of the standard yellow hand, there was what appeared to be the front of a rocket sticking out of her forearm, with it appearing to travel up her arm up to the elbow.

"My name is Roxanne Blackstar; I am the Commander in Chief of the Agency. I hear that Chase and you others are well acquainted," said Blackstar, lifting her normal hand up to gesture to the Master Builders.

"Uh…yeah," said Emmet slowly, looking at the other Master Builders and Laval.

All except Wyldstyle; the Master Builder blinked in surprise at the sight of Blackstar.

"You're alive?" she asked in shock.

While the others of her group looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Blackstar simply chuckled lightly and approached the group slowly.

"Yes, I am alive…Wyldstyle. I am surprised I survive the explosion as well, but…here I am," said Blackstar, stopping once she was in line with Chase, facing the group.

"I trust you have the Crystal?" Blackstar asked Chase.

"I have it right here," said Chase to his superior, tapping the side of the briefcase with his free hand.

"Good. We just need to locate the last Oblivion Crystal before Anti-Builder finds it," said Agent Blackstar, before she turned around, after hearing the doors sliding open and close.

"Ma'am, we've got a problem," said one of the Security Officers, making it clear that Blackstar should follow him.

Blackstar, gesturing for Chase to follow her, turned around and headed after the Security Officerl not knowing what to do, Wyldstyle gestured for the rest of them to follow her after the two Agents.

Following Blackstar and Chase into one of the larger, main control rooms of the Base, the Master Builders found themselves surrounded by several Agency members sitting at communication computers, their voices overlapping on more than one occasion.

"What is the problem?" asked Blackstar, approaching the central command post of the Communication Room, and was soon joined by Agent Chase.

The Master Builders stood at the doorway, where they could still see most of what was going on at any point.

"I'm putting it up on screen now," said one of the Communication Officers, tapping a few keys on his computer and tapped the screen a few times before a large screen lowered itself from the roof and stopped in front of the Central Command Post.

After a few seconds of flickering and static, a static-filled image started to come through; it appeared to be the surface of Mars, judging from the dark red colours breaking through the black and white static. And there appeared to be a figure standing at the centre of the flickering image.

They didn't appear to be wearing any sort of breathing equipment, but instead they wore dark clothing.

"Who is that?" asked the Officer that put the screen and image up.

"I think you're well acquainted with him," said Blackstar, turning back to face the Master Builders, Chase and Laval.

Emmet and Wyldstyle looked closely at the image that flickered in and out of focus, and they tried to think who it was.

Then it came to them.

"What's he doing here?" Emmet whispered to Wyldstyle in a panicked tone.

Wyldstyle just shrugged, and Chase seemed to know what was going through the couple's head.

"I believe Anti-Builder is trying to pay us a visit," commented Chase lightly.

"Commander!" shouted Aleena, as she and Cindel came running into the Command Room. "Several of the Astronauts we've sent out haven't returned!"

Blackstar and Chase turned their attention back from the two to the screen again.

Almost as if on cue, the figure at the centre of the picture slowly lifted up something in his hand; since it was heavily static filled, it was initially hard to make out.

But when the image was finally clear enough to get a good look of what the figure was carrying, it sent a chill down most of the figure's collective spines.

It was a white helmet with a golden visor; the golden visor had several cracks in it, with a large gash running through the centre of it. The white helmet was also several scars covering it.

Dropping the helmet to the ground slowly, Anti-Builder let out a slightly distorted chuckle and said, simply, **"I know where it is. And you're not going to get it."**

With that, the communications suddenly cut out, the screen completely filled with static.

"Do you think he's talking about the third Crystal?" asked Chase to Blackstar.

"I fear he might be," said Blackstar, making sure that the Master Builders and Laval heard.

"Have we been able to decipher the last code yet?" asked Chase, stepping down from the Command post to speak with one of the officers stationed to the side of the post.

"We haven't, sir; I haven't seen any bit of scrambled information to this degree before," said the officer, scratching the side of his head as he explained the situation.

Emmet approached behind Chase's shoulder to see what they were dealing with; from what he could see, it was a similar set up to what Wyldstyle used to have on her little Energy Scanner before the space shuttle blew up.

There was the dark green squiggly line going through the centre of the screen, with that mysterious faded, golden line near the edge of the screen still there. The officer was tapping away furiously at the keyboard, trying to decipher the code; but, so far, was having an unsuccessful time doing so.

"You're not getting anywhere," commented Wyldstyle after a few seconds, walking up to the other side of Chase.

Chase glared to the side Wyldstyle was on, and was quiet for a few moments.

"Ma'am," he said suddenly, turning back around and looking up to Blackstar, "I think I know how we can locate the third Oblivion Crystal."

"And what might that be?" asked Blackstar in reply.

"We need to be able to decipher this, correct? Then we'll need the greatest mind in all of the Realms to do so," said Chase.

"Who's that then?" asked Emmet, raising an eyebrow.

Chase turned to face Emmet once again and said, "I think you've already met him before; you know what he's capable of doing if he puts his mind to it."

Emmet just looked at Chase blankly, asking, "Who?"

Chase put his hand to his head with an annoyed sigh, before he answered Emmet.

"It's Inferno I'm talking about, Emmet."

* * *

**Roxanne Blackstar's OC belongs to Just-A-Passer-Named-Fourth.**

**Also, I love how some of the reviews think Chase is turning bad... :3**

**Nf991, signing out.**


	23. Chapter 22

"Are we really going through with this?" asked Emmet.

The group, minus Blackstar, who had to return to Astor City for an important meeting, had piled into an Agent helicopter and were currently on route to wherever the Agency had put Inferno after the Second Battle of Bricksburg.

"Unless you can think of another way we're going to get the location of the Third Oblivion Crystal, this is the only option we've got Emmet," said Chase, who was sitting in the pilot's seat of the helicopter.

Cindel Shan had accompanied them from the Mars Base, seeing as the Agency needed extra security to accompany the group, for where they were going, they were going to need the security.

"Where exactly are we going again?" asked Laval.

"We're going to The Brick," said Chase, the controls of the helicopter getting relatively harder to keep at a level he could keep good control over.

Outside the helicopter, the rain was getting heavier the further they flew; the helicopter started to get harder to control, but Chase managed to keep it steady.

They had returned to Bricksburg to take a quick trip back to Astor City so they could get another helicopter, before they headed off in an unknown direction for the most part; Chase seemed to know which way they were heading in.

"How long is it going to be til we get to…this 'Brick'?" asked Laval, leaning back in his chair as he tried to keep himself distracted; it was starting to get a bit boring.

"Firstly, it's _The _Brick, and secondly, we're here," said Chase simply, before he pressed a few controls and the floodlights at the front of the helicopter suddenly turned on, illuminating what was in front of them.

In front of them, there was only one thing they could see thanks to the floodlights; it was a single, faded white helipad, the waves of the ocean below crashing against the supports and barely reaching the base of the helipad.

It didn't look all that safe.

"Uh, are you sure this is the right place where we should be landing? It doesn't look that safe to me," said Laval, getting up from his seat, despite the more violent rocking of the helicopter, and approached behind Shan's seat, looking over her shoulder.

"Trust me, it's safe," said Chase calmly, before he and Shan both worked the controls in sync so that nothing bad were to happen at the last minute.

Once the helicopter had landed firmly on the helipad, and several clamps suddenly sprang up from the helipad's base and attached themselves to the helicopter, one of the side doors slowly unlocked.

"Make sure to move quickly; we can't stay out in the open for long," warned Chase, yet there didn't appear to be any concern for his fellow figures in the helicopter, as he got out from his seat and headed for the door.

Though the others did share a few looks with one another at the strange tone in Chase's voice, but they shook it off for now as they all slowly made their way for the partly opened door.

Instantly, they were met with the howling wind almost pushing them back into the helicopter, and the freezing cold, blindingly heavy rain pounding the sides of helicopter and the figures as they tried to get out.

Holding their arms over their faces to block the rain from getting to their faces, Emmet, the other Master Builders and Laval looked around to find where Chase had vanished to.

Laval turned around and pointed around the helicopter, saying, "He's over there!" Though because of the howling wind and the rain, it looked as though he was just mouthing the words for the others to see.

Everyone present all nodded, their faces and hair pieces shining from the rain covering them, and walked around the helicopter.

They found Chase, his own face and hair starting to get a shine to it, as he stood on what appeared to be a smaller helipad, in the same colours as the main helipad the helicopter was resting on.

His arms folded behind his back calmly, Chase stood there motionlessly. Emmet thought about going over to help him, thinking that something was wrong with him.

Though he got the real reason behind it when Chase suddenly dropped, the base giving way.

"Chase!" shouted Emmet, stepping forward for try and catch Chase before he fell out of reach.

He saw that the base that Chase had been standing on lead down to what appeared to be a small, downward facing tunnel, leading somewhere under the dangers of the water and heavy rain.

Emmet looked around near the small area where Chase had been standing on; there didn't appear to be any other one like it. _'Must have been the only one,' _thought Emmet, a slightly hurt feeling; knowing that Chase must have known there was only one, and didn't wait for them.

"Well, only one thing to do!" shouted Wyldstyle, her voice barely a whisper against the force of the wind and rain, before she grabbed Emmet's hand.

Without another word mentioned or even attempted, Wyldstyle jumped down the column that lead to wherever Chase had travelled to.

Emmet's scream of terror echoed around the darkened column as they fell down it; Emmet saw a few flickers of movement above them, showing that the others had followed their example, by jumping after the two Master Builders.

They continued to free-fall down the column for a few more minutes, meaning that they were heading very deep under the water and the ground.

Finally, they were nearing the end of the column; though the next thing that crossed Emmet's mind was what was going to happen to them when they reached the bottom.

"Any ideas on how to land?" he shouted in question, looking around at Wyldstyle, as the Master Builder's hair flicked around her face.

"Uh…no, actually," said Wyldstyle, trying to keep her voice calm, despite the fact they were picking up speed the closer they got to the ground.

They were about to hit the ground when something dark orange suddenly appeared in front of them. When they made contact with it, it wasn't hard like Emmet had expected; in fact, it felt as though it was full of air and rather soft.

When they suddenly came to a stop, Emmet lifted himself up from the dark orange thing, and found it to be an inflatable raft; an odd thing to find in a facility like this, despite it being near water; albeit, this far under water.

"Glad to see you guys followed me," said Chase, as he slowly wiped off some water that had landed on his forehead and hair, drying himself off.

"Thanks for-Oof!" said Emmet, getting cut off when Laval and Zeon came flying down from the column above them; both of them, landing right on Emmet.

"-waiting," gasped Emmet, finishing off his cut-off sentence.

"I was needed down here as quickly as possible, seeing as this is an...Unconventional moment," said Chase, before Emmet looked on either side of where Chase was standing.

Lining the walls on either side of Chase, there were guards, armed with rifles and bullet-proof vests donning their chests, with, again, the Agent's emblem on their vests, standing at attention, ready to ready their weapons at a moment's notice.

"Uh…why are these guys here?" asked Emmet, just as Zeon and Shan came flying down the shaft, landing on the dark orange inflatable boat.

"Security reasons," said Chase, before he turned around and headed down the corridor.

"Welcome to The Brick," introduced Chase.

"How many prisoners do you have here?" asked Emmet, quickly scrambling to his feet as he followed after Chase, followed by the other Master Builders and Laval.

"Not prison_ers_; _prisoner. _There is only one prisoner at any one time here," informed Chase, his arms folding behind his back as he continued onward.

"So…Inferno is your only prisoner? Seems like a waste of space," said Zeon, scratching the side of her head in confusion.

"It's all for security reasons," said Chase, almost as though he had said it a hundred times before, adding, "Besides, The Brick is designed to be the ultimate prison; no-one would be able to escape from it, once they're locked away inside."

He stopped suddenly, causing Emmet to almost walk into Chase. After getting a slightly annoyed glare from the Agent, Chase turned around to face a re-enforced metal door, and pressed a code into the keypad next to the door.

After dialling in the six number code, the door slowly opened with a hiss of air. Looking inside, Emmet saw that it seemed like a large waste of space.

All that was inside the surprisingly large room, was a small column sitting in the middle of it, with a small gap in the middle of the column, about the half-way point. This part was replaced with a thick layer of glass.

Approaching across the thin, long metal bridge connecting the door to the column, Chase was swiftly followed after by the Master Builders and Laval.

Emmet walked around Chase so that he was the first to reach the column, and peered inside.

Inside the surprisingly large column, despite what it appeared from the outside, there was a figure.

He was wearing a standard, orange jumpsuit with a number ID over his chest, reading the number, _8635, _with one of the sleeves cut off. The reason for this was for the silver robotic arm on the figure's left side. The figure's hair piece was definitely unique; with the black, stuck up style with orange highlights.

He had a scar over his right eye, and what appeared to be a permanent sneer smirk on his face.

"Hello, Emmet," said Inferno, slowly lifting his head up slightly to glare at Emmet; it was as though he could tell Emmet was there without any words.

* * *

**Anyone that gets the reference for Inferno, you get a cookie :P**

**Nf991 signing out**


	24. Chapter 23

"How did you know I was here?" asked Emmet nervously.

"Your voice echoes in here more than you think it does," answered Inferno simply, getting to his feet slowly from his slumped state and approached a small chair in the centre of the room.

"Now, how can I be of assistance to you today then?" asked Inferno, a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he leaned back in his chair.

While the others looked at each other, uneasy about what they were going to ask the person that set all of the events previous in motion, Chase stepped forward and pushed Emmet aside, so he was standing in front of the glass shield between himself and Inferno.

"We need you to decipher something for us," said Chase sternly, getting to the point of the matter straight away.

Inferno chuckled slightly, before he turned around in the swivel chair so his back was facing the small screen.

"Now, why should I do that for you? After I was locked away inside The Brick here, by you, no less!" said Inferno, his voice raising in anger and the faintest tint of insanity started dripping into his voice.

"I did what had to be done, Inferno; you've been on the run for too long. But…I'm sure we can come to an agreement…" said Chase calmly.

"Uh…Chase? What do you mean by that?" asked Emmet, as Inferno raised an eyebrow curiously and turned around in his chair again.

"Yes, why don't you explain this to all of us, Charles?" asked Inferno, slowly turning around in his swivel chair so that he was facing the window again.

"Charles?" asked Emmet, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Didn't Chase tell you his real name?" asked Inferno with a slowly forming smirk on his face.

Chase glared at Inferno through the glass, as though daring him to take another step further.

"His real name is Charles-" started Inferno, but he was cut off when Chase pressed a button on the side of the window.

"Sound filterer; prevents any noise or voices from getting in or out," said Chase, turning around to face the others.

"Why haven't you told us your name before, Chase? Or…Charles? Whichever," asked Emmet, scratching the side of his head in confusion, a confused and slightly hurt look in his eyes; why had Chase been keeping these sorts of things from them?

"Look, don't listen to whatever Inferno is talking about; he's insane. The only thing that he's useful for nowadays is helping us. Now, we're going to focus on getting him to give us the information we need, and nothing else. You hear me? _Nothing. Else,_" stated Chase firmly, tapping his hand on Emmet's chest to make sure that Emmet got the point; he seemed the most likely to turn the conversation.

Emmet took a slight stumble back when Chase tapped his chest, Wyldstyle and Laval quickly grabbing his arms so that he didn't end up falling down. Once he was righted again, he looked at Chase wordlessly and silently nodded.

Both Wyldstyle and Laval glared at Chase, before glancing at each other, an unsure expression spreading across both their faces. Zeon and Perri had the same look on their faces; Shan had an indifferent expression playing across her features.

"Good…glad to know we're all on the same page," Chase said, a slight scowl on his face as he turned back to face the tank holding Inferno and tapped the panel again, allowing Inferno to be heard.

"-And that's how you find the missing pieces," said Inferno, acting unaware that he hadn't been heard by the figures outside his cell.

"Cut the filling, Inferno. We need you to decipher something," said Chase firmly, pulling a small BrickPad and showing it to Inferno.

"Oh? You need _my _help? And what do I get in return?" asked Inferno, folding his arms as he leant against the side of the door, smirking menacingly.

Chase was silent for a few moments; long enough for the others to give him curious looks, wondering what he was going to say.

"…Your freedom," stated Chase suddenly.

All of the figures looked a bit surprised at Chase's bargaining tool; even Inferno looked a bit surprised that Chase had said what he said.

"Chase, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Wyldstyle.

"What did I say about not changing the subject?" asked Chase, his tone harsh as he spoke to the others behind him, turning his gaze back to look at Inferno. "Do we have a deal, Inferno?" Chase asked.

Inferno slowly scratched his chin, folding his other arm over his chest. He turned around and slowly paced back a few paces, considering his options.

"Hmm…I suppose I can deal with that…show me what you've got," said Inferno, turning back to face Chase through the screen of his cell.

Chase tapped a few buttons and a small slot appeared in the door, just below the screen. Inferno approached the door and faced Inferno; the two sharing a glare with one another as the hand over was made.

Inferno took the BrickPad and began going through the information presented to him, tapping a few times as he tried to look through it.

"You can't be serious, Chase?" asked Wyldstyle, whispering furiously against the Agent's ear.

"Do you have any other ideas? Because I'm all ears," replied Chase, his tone harsh like before, as he turned back to focus on Inferno.

"Hmm…this seems simply enough," muttered Inferno, before he glanced sideways to look at Chase.

"I thought you were smart, Chase; seeing as this follows a pretty simple deciphering code," said Inferno.

"Which would be?" asked Chase gruffly, starting to get annoyed with all the time they were wasting.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, Start," said Inferno casually, tapping the BrickPad in tandem with his words. A light bleep came from the BrickPad as he finished, before he slowly handed back the device to Chase through the slot.

"Hope you have diving equipment," he stated just as he handed it over.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase, glancing down at the BrickPad.

"You're going to Atlantis," Inferno stated, leaning against the side of the door with a slight smirk.

Chase turned around to look Emmet and Wyldstyle, before glancing at the others. He turned his gaze down to the BrickPad, and saw that the dark green line that represented the last Oblivion Crystal was cleared up, and the screen showed an image.

"The Gateway to Atlantis," muttered Chase, before he glanced at Inferno and said, "You'll get your freedom when we've confirmed this."

Inferno smirked slightly, saying, "Oh, I look forward to it."

Chase turned around and headed away, walking between the Master Builders as he headed towards The Brick's exit.

"Oh, Emmet? I quick word before you leave," said Inferno just as Emmet turned to follow the others.

Emmet turned around to glance at Inferno, before he looked back at the others.

"Make it quick; we're leaving in five minutes," said Chase gruffly, before he continued on; expecting the others to follow him.

"Don't be too long," whispered Wyldstyle, concerned for her boyfriend, before she too headed after Chase.

Emmet turned back to look at Inferno, before he slowly, and cautiously, approached the cell door. He looked through the window, and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to give you some frien-well, considering we're not friends, let's just call this 'advice'," started Inferno, before he leaned in close to the glass.

"Don't trust your friends, Emmet," he stated firmly, adding, "They'll end up stabbing you in the back!"

Emmet blinked in surprise and screwed his eyebrows up in confusion, before he looked back at his retreating friends, as they headed towards the exit.

"I…I'm going to leave now," said Emmet slowly, before he moved away from the cell door and began walking after the rest of his friends.

"You best listen to my advice Emmet; when the time comes, choose your friends wisely," said Inferno, his voice raising as Emmet walked away.

Hearing the echo of Inferno's voice around the walls, Emmet tried to block it out as he quickly ran after his friends.

* * *

"You got the location of the final Crystal? Atlantis? Alright, I'm sending a care-package to provide you with the necessary equipment. Contact me when you have the Crystal."

Blackstar hung up the call she had with Chase, leaning back in her chair as she looked out of her office window, now that she was back in Astor City.

"**Did they take the bait?" **asked a voice behind Blackstar, yet there wasn't anyone visible in the room at the current moment.

Blackstar didn't even bother turning around to speak, "They are on the way to Atlantis as we speak. Chase will contact me when they have the Crystal."

From the shadows cast from the sun in her office, Anti-Builder stepped forward and into the light; in one of his hands was the dark grey Oblivion Crystal that he had collected from the Mines, and in the other hand, was the dark red Oblivion Crystal that Chase had brought back to Blackstar.

"**Good…They will lead me right to it," **growled Anti-Builder, before he turned around slowly to face the door.

"Then you will take control of the Oblivion Trinity, and rule of the worlds," said Blackstar, standing up from her seat to face Anti-Builder. "And I'll take my place alongside you."

Blackstar looked as though she was expecting a response to come from Anti-Builder instantly, but he didn't; instead, he waited for a few seconds before he responded.

"**There has been…a change of plan," **grunted Anti-Builder, slowly turning around to face Blackstar again; putting the Crystals into pockets.

"What do you mean?" asked Blackstar, a suspicious tone in her voice; she slowly reached under the desk, reaching for the pistol she kept under her desk.

"**You…have been taken out…of the equation," **said Anti-Builder slowly.

His hands suddenly extended forward, and red lightning shot forward from both of his hands. They both landed on Blackstar; dark red arcs of lightning stretching over her body, as her pained shouts filled the room.

Anti-Builder kept the red lightning arcs up, before he added an extra burst of energy; this extra burst sent Blackstar flying outwards, smashing through the glass window of her office. She fell the two story height of the Agency, slamming into the ground.

Anti-Builder approached the remains of the window, looking down as a small crowd started to form around Blackstar's body, before he grunted under his breath.

He slowly walked away from the window, grabbing Blackstar's iBrick as he passed, and walked into the shadows of Blackstar's office.

And if any of the officers were to come up to investigate what happened, they wouldn't find anyone there…

* * *

**For anyone that didn't get the reference, _8635 _of Inferno's prisoner ID, is the first set he appeared in :)  
**


	25. Chapter 24

"Alright, we're here."

Emmet looked out the window of the side of the helicopter he sat at upon hearing Chase; they had been flying for a few hours now and he was beginning to get bored.

Though he was confused by what he saw when he looked out of the window; all he saw was endless sea. There wasn't anything that would count as landmarks; just endless sea.

"Chase, what are we doing here? I thought we were going to Atlantis," said Emmet, turning his gaze back from the window to look at the pilot seat, where Chase was currently.

"And how did you think we were going to get to Atlantis? There isn't a path from the surface to the depths with this, Emmet; other than diving down," said Chase, taking off his headset and getting out of the pilot seat.

"How are we going to get to the ocean from here? This doesn't look like a safe height," commented Laval, slowly getting out from his seat and pressing a button to the side of the side panel. This opened the door of the helicopter, allowing the rushing wind to blast into the helicopter, whipping around the interior.

"Who says we're going to jump to the ocean?" asked Chase harshly, before he grabbed a radio to the side of the door.

"Bring her up, Brains," said Chase, before hanging up the communications again.

"Wait, did you say Brains?" asked Emmet, turning his head around to look at Chase at hearing the familiar name.

Hearing a strange sound, which sounded a bit off against the waves crashing into one another, Emmet turned his gaze from Chase to the ocean surface, looking out for what was the cause of the sound.

When he narrowed his eyes and looked carefully, Emmet spotted something surfacing from below.

From the water, a strange-looking vehicle slowly surfaced; with a wide main body, with two parts extending from each side of it. At the end of each rudder-like panel, there was a large, silver helicopter blades.

As the vehicle surfaced, the helicopter blades slowly rotated from facing backwards to facing towards the sky, and started to pick up in speed. As their speed increased, the more of the vehicle was revealed; after a few seconds, the whole of the vehicle was revealed.

It looked as though it was a strange hybrid between a helicopter and submarine; with the submarine taking on the majority of the structure, with the helicopter aspect being taken up by the propeller blades on either side of the submarine.

"What is that?" asked Emmet, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of the vehicle rising up from the ocean, rising up the level of the helicopter.

"The Heli-Sub; the latest technological advancement from the Agency," said Wyldstyle automatically, just as Chase went to open his mouth to explain something along the same lines.

Wyldstyle noticed the silence coming from inside the helicopter, and looked around; she saw the others were giving her strange looks, with Chase giving her a raised eyebrow look, while Emmet's mouth was hanging open.

"Uh…how did you know about that?" asked Emmet, closing his mouth again as he asked this.

"Uh…" said Wyldstyle slowly, scratching the back of her head slowly; almost as though she was trying to stall for something…

"We don't have any time to wonder about this," said Chase, adding, "We need to get aboard, quickly."

Just as he said that, the Heli-Sub had reached the level of the helicopter, and one of the side panels opened up slowly.

"C'mon," said Chase, before he suddenly jumped the short distance between the helicopter he was currently on and the Heli-Sub he was trying to get to. Though everyone else didn't question this, Emmet was confused; that distance was just manageable with two working legs, but wasn't something wrong with one of Chase's?

"Uh, Chase; how did you do that? I thought you hurt one of your legs?" asked Emmet, scratching the top of his head.

Chase glanced at the others on the other helicopter, and replied, "Come on; we're running out of time." He obviously didn't hear the question.

The others looked at Emmet, before they jumped from the helicopter they were currently on and to the Heli-Sub.

Emmet was about to jump, when Laval, with them being the only two left on the helicopter, beside Shay who was piloting the helicopter, grabbed onto his arm.

"You're not the only one that thinks something's off Emmet," Laval said to Emmet, though because of the sound of the dual helicopter blades above them, he didn't have to whisper to the Master Builder.

Emmet glanced aside at Laval, before he slowly nodded; at least he wasn't alone on his thoughts.

With another nod, Emmet and Laval both jumped across the small gap between the two vehicles, with the doors closing behind them. They looked around, finding the interior similar, if not the same, as the helicopter they were just in.

Emmet turned his gaze to the pilot and co-pilot's seat, which currently had Chase sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Though he was surprised by who he saw sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Brains?"

Sure enough, the monocle-wearing Power Miner they had met previously after the first incident with Anti-Builder in a while, was sitting in the pilot's seat.

Though instead of the silver-armour he wore back under the mine, he wore what appeared to be a dark grey wetsuit, with lime green arms and black gloves. Emmet saw a helmet and oxygen tank scattered across the large interior; along with several others.

"Oh, hello there," said Brains, leaning over the back of his chair and waving in greeting at the others.

"What are you doing here? Last time we met you, you were with Duke in the mines," asked Emmet, clearly confused by what had just been revealed.

"Eh, I didn't think that the Miner lifestyle was something that I wanted to do for the rest of my life. So, I found this job opportunity working on an expedition to Atlantis. I figured, why not?" said Brains, shrugging slightly as he turned to Chase, "we ready to go?"

"Just get moving; we're wasting time," grunted Chase, grabbing the headset in front of him and putting them on, signalling he was ready to go.

Brains simply turned his gaze to face forward again, pressing a few buttons before the helicopter blades on either side of the sub body slowly turned to face backward. Instantly, the Heli-Sub started losing height again, heading back towards the surface of the water.

While the others started to shout in panic at the sudden loss of height, which caused them to suddenly press against the ceiling, Chase and Brains were comfortably seated in their chairs, watching the water move closer and closer.

They finally collided with the surface, sinking beneath the waves slowly; since the blades were facing backward already, they were instantly propelled forward, and Brains slowly controlled the ship so they were heading downward.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" asked Emmet after a few minutes, leaning back against the side of the side of the interior, sitting beside Laval, as the two of them were busy playing a card game to pass the time.

"We're here," said Brains suddenly, causing the Construction Worker and Chimaian to drop their cards and press their faces against one of the windows.

"Wow…" said Emmet in awe.

"Amazing," whispered Laval.

Over the last underwater mountain they travelled past, the sight that lay before them was amazing.

Before them, was the gateway to Atlantis; with a circle of white at the very centre of two sections connected to it, which held several blue panels all pointing towards the centre. Surrounding the portal, several species of Portal Guardians, including Barracuda and Lobster Guardians, Hammerhead and Manta Warriors, and Black Sting Ray Guardians slowly floating around the entrance to Atlantis.

"How do you suppose we get past all of these guys?" asked Zeon, pressing his face against one of the windows.

"I don't think we have to," said Chase calmly, pointing out through the cockpit glass.

They all looked forward, and were surprised by what they saw.

The last time they looked, the fish species surrounding and guarding the Portal entrance. But now, something seemed to have spooked them; a dark shadow was cast above the Portal, casting darkness over all of the guards.

Looking up through the glass, Emmet asked, "What's going on?"

"The Guardian of the Deep; that's what's going on," answered Brains, pressing a button and flood lights attached to the top of the sub lit up.

Above them, now in full sight of the sub, was a large black coloured shape; in the shape of a large shark, with black and dark yellow accents to its skin. Strange, golden Atlantean symbols were imprinted on its neck and running down its back. Pure white teeth flashed against the light of the sub, revealing several deep and old looking scars running across its body.

"That's not right…this guy's supposed to be guarding the Portal entrance; why's he going to attack it?" questioned Brains, scratching the side of his head in curiosity.

"I think I know a reason," said Wyldstyle slowly, looking closely at the Shark Guardian.

Emmet and Laval did the same, before Emmet said, "Oh no."

Atop the Guardian of the Deep, holding a guiding rig that was attached to the sides of the Guardian's jaw, was Anti-Builder.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Brains _does _actually appear in both Power Miner and Atlantis LEGO themes. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

The figures in the Heli-Sub all watched in silence as the Anti-Builder controlled and guided the Guardian of the Deep, seemingly making it patrol around the Gateway to Atlantis. Seeing as they were level with the sea floor, Emmet silently hoped that they would go under the creature's sight.

"Do you think he'll spot us?" asked Emmet in a whisper, leaning over to ask Brains.

"Hopefully, he'll just pass us by without giving a second look," whispered Brains, though it was clear in his voice that that question was only something only second to his mind right now.

"How is this Anti-Builder controlling the Guardian of the Deep? No-one could tame that Shark; I tried," said Brains, looking at the others in a hope to get answers.

"Anti-Builder isn't exactly what you would call 'anyone'," said Chase simply, before the others all shared looks.

"Look," whispered Zeon, walking up next to Emmet and pointing out of the window. Laval, Perri and Wyldstyle all got to their feet and approached behind them so everyone could see what Zeon was talking about.

In the middle of the Ocean in front of them, the Guardian of the Deep slowly came to a stop, directly in front of the Portal to Atlantis.

Suddenly, as though out of nowhere and unprovoked, red lightning suddenly arced over the entire, rough-skinned Guardian of the Deep, who let out a deep wail of pain that seemingly echoed through the ocean; and hit the Heli-Sub at full force.

"No…" whispered Brains softly, getting up from his seat and pressing himself up against the glass; his face pressed tightly against the window.

"How could he do that, to such a beautiful creature?"

"He's Anti-Builder; he does what he wants," said Chase simply, gently resting a hand on Brain's shoulder; it appeared that he was trying to comfort Brains, but he was doing a poor job trying.

It was like he wasn't even trying at all.

"But…But," whispered Brains, turning his head around slightly to look at each of the others in the Sub in turn. "How could anyone kill such a beautiful creature? I mean, sure, they can be dangerous, but only if you provoke them."

Emmet looked at Brains softly, a sympathetic look crossing his face, as he slowly shifted around and put a comforting hand on Brain's shoulder; he was doing a much better attempt of comforting than Chase had done.

"Brains…there is no other way to describe it; it's Anti-Builder. H…He does what he wants and thinks he can get away with it. He's doing it with the Oblivion Trinity, and he just did it with that massive shark," said Emmet, trying to tell Brains the truth while trying to be comforting.

"We've got to stop him from doing anything worse; if he gets his hands on all of the Oblivion Trinity, and the Wheel of Oblivion…we have no idea of what's going to happen, but it can't be good," added Laval, stepping up to comfort Brains as well.

Brains looked up at Emmet, before turning to look at Laval, and casting his gaze over to the others in the sub.

"That sounds touching, but we don't have time for comforting," said Chase, who was already in a wet suit, with an oxygen tank on his back and diving helmet in hand.

"How did you get changed so quickly?" asked Emmet, scratching the side of his head slightly.

Choosing not to answer this question, Chase put the helmet on over his head, breathing deeply and slowly now. "We need to get that Crystal to a secured location before Anti-Builder gets at it," said Chase firmly, before he added, "You should all get wet-suits on; I'm going to be opening this door."

Emmet quickly said, "Wait a minute Chase, we don't know where the suits are!"

"You've got two minutes."

Knowing from Chase's tone that they weren't going to get a second warning, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Brains, Zeon and Perri all scrambled to get into the wetsuits; Laval had chosen to stay behind and keep an eye on the sub.

After agreeing to contact them if anything changed and promising not to touch anything, no matter how flashy the buttons looked, Brains allowed Laval to keep an eye on the sub while they went out to stop Anti-Builder and get the Third Oblivion Crystal.

"Alright, ready?" asked Chase, though by how he turned around quickly without waiting for anyone to respond, he obviously didn't care if the others were ready or not. When Laval had quickly sealed himself away so that he wouldn't drown when the door would open, Chase slowly turned the handle and with a firm tug, pulled the door open.

All of the pressure that had built up outside the Heli-Sub suddenly gave in when the door opened, sending highly-pressurised water into the interior of the sub. This sudden force flung Emmet across the interior, pinning him to the walls. The others would have met the same faith, if they had not grabbed onto something the second before Chase opened the hatch.

Not stopping to make sure that the others were alright, Chase, bubbles coming out from the oxygen connection with his mask, slowly swam out from the Heli-Sub.

Emmet looked behind him once he had managed to get off from the wall to look at Laval through the glass; Laval gave him a reassuring look, before Wyldstyle lightly tapped Emmet's shoulder.

"C'mon, we better catch up," she said, her voice muffled slightly through the water and the mask, bubbles escaping when she spoke. Emmet nodded and slowly began swimming after Wyldstyle and the others.

Glancing back and seeing that Laval had sealed the Heli-Sub up again, Emmet quickly swam after the others, with Chase and Brains leading them towards the Gateway to Atlantis. Though before they reached it, Brains broke off from the group.

"I'm going to see to the Guardian," said Brains, before he quickly swam downwards, where the body of the Guardian of the Deep was currently resting, lifeless.

"We'll go on the Third Crystal," said Chase, before he quickly swam towards the Gateway. Zeon and Perri went with Brains to help him out with investigating the Guardian; leaving Chase, Wyldstyle and Emmet to get to the Oblivion Crystal before Anti-Builder.

"Can you guys see him?" asked Wyldstyle, looking around slowly as she tried to swim and look around at the same time.

"We lost sight of him from the point the Guardian was killed," said Chase simply, looking around carefully as his swimming slowed slightly.

Emmet looked around cautiously and nervously, finding it disturbing that the place they were swimming through was once filled with life, and it was now completely barren of life; the only thing left being the odd fish that swam by and the sea weed.

Movement to his right, hidden behind several bits of ancient ruins, caught Emmet's attention and he stopped quickly, looking around quickly.

"Guys, I thought I saw something," he said, hoping they heard him over the radio.

"_We don't have time for that; we've located the Third Crystal," _said Chase over the radio, static filling the communication after he spoke.

Emmet glanced back where he had seen the movement seconds ago, before he unwillingly turned and started swimming after the other two again.

* * *

When he arrived at the others, he was greeted with the sight of a partly collapsed cave entrance, which had several large chunks of rubble partly blocking the entrance. But from what they could see from the light was cast from above, they could see it.

Sitting on a stone podium, near the entrance, was a dark green Crystal; the Third Oblivion Crystal.

"_We've got the Third Crystal," _said Emmet excitedly, before he quickly swam towards the entrance of the cave.

"_Emmet, wait!" _said Wyldstyle.

But it was too late; Emmet was about to react the cave when suddenly, a shard of red light shot past him, flinging the Master Builder off and back into the others.

Wyldstyle managed to catch her boyfriend before he went off into the distance, and the three of them righted themselves just in time to see what happened.

Anti-Builder was standing on the edge of the cave entrance, the dark red light under his hood still glowing, despite the murkiness of the water.

"**You never give up, do you?" **growled Anti-Builder, his voice echoing around the water and against the bodies of the three.

"_We're not letting you get away with this, Anti-Builder!" _said Emmet hotly.

"**You talk too much," **grunted Anti-Builder, before he slowly pulled his arm from behind his back; revealing that, in the time Emmet had taken to be righted, he had already swiped the Third Oblivion Trinity Crystal.

Emmet and Wyldstyle tried to swim towards Anti-Builder to grab the crystal from him, but was stopped when they heard several terrified screams over the radio.

"_Brains! Zeon, Perri!" _shouted Emmet, before seeing movement from the side.

From the side, over the ruins of the Gateway, was the Guardian of the Deep; though now, there was something else added to the top of the shark's body. There was what appeared to be a control device, flashing red at the top, with the shark's eyes a dark red.

"_We thought it was dead!" _exclaimed Brains.

"_I didn't know sharks could play dead," _muttered Wyldstyle.

"**They can't," **growled Anti-Builder, before he suddenly jumped upwards through the water, grabbing onto the Guardian of the Deep's fin as it passed by.

Anti-Builder quickly got onto the top of the Shark as it swam away from the group.

"_No…" _said Emmet softly, watching Anti-Builder, along with the Third Oblivion Crystal, swim away.

Though before anymore words were exchanged, a blinding white light suddenly appeared in the middle of the group, temporarily blinding them. Once the light had vanished, they noticed that there were fewer of them than there were before.

Emmet and Wyldstyle were gone.


	27. Chapter 26

Emmet woke up with a startled gasp, quickly pushing himself to his feet and looking around rapidly. All he saw in every direction was endless whiteness.

Apart from two spots behind him; they were taken up by Wyldstyle and Laval; the Construction Worker and Parkour Master Builders still in their diving suits.

Though before a word could be said between the three friends, Emmet felt a presence of higher beings wash over him, and slowly turned around to see what they were.

Though when he saw them, Emmet couldn't help but take a nervous _gulp._

Before them, sitting on three of the four thrones, were the three Council members. Emmet wasn't sure what it was, but there was something…different about them, this time around.

The last time they had stood before them, there was an air of kindness and friendliness around the Council. Now, however, there was…an air of anger and danger around them.

To Emmet, that was never a good sign.

"Uh…" Emmet started off, but was quickly put down.

"_You have failed…" _said the central figure, his face glowing up in a light blue for a second before fading to white again.

"…_to stop Anti-Builder from having possession of the Oblivion Crystals," _added the figure to the left, their face glowing before fading again.

"B…But we still have one Crystal! A…A-And the Wheel! We've still got the Wheel!" said Emmet, trying to provide a case to defend both himself and his friends, should they be the ones that these Council members were going to blame.

There was a few seconds of silence among the Council, where they all looked at one another. The silence was getting to the point where Emmet was starting to grow nervous, but thankfully, the Council responded before the silence got any worse.

But it was not the reply that Emmet was expecting.

"_No, you do not. The possession you have over those items has long since passed," _said the figure to the right, turning to face Emmet, the feminine voice having an edge to it.

Emmet opened his mouth to response, but he let the words sink in and his eyes dilated.

"What?!"

Turning around, Emmet looked at both Wyldstyle and Laval; they too had shocked expressions on their faces; the same feeling that Emmet was feeling right now.

"B…But…h-how?!" asked Emmet, turning back to face the Council; taking a step forward, desperate for answers.

Though before he got too close, Darsin, the Robotic Dragon Guard over the Council, suddenly uncurled from his spot under the Council's thrones and snarled lowly, black smoke billowing out of his mouth and nostrils.

Rising to his full height, which was just below the height of the thrones, and glared down at Emmet; the black smoke covering the majority of the space around his face. Though what this did, more than anything, was make him look all the more intimidating.

Emmet looked up at Darsin nervously, before he yelped when Darsin snarled, jumping back and getting Wyldstyle to catch him in her arms.

"Way to be all brave, Scooby," said Wyldstyle dryly, before she moved her arms aside; causing Emmet to promptly drop to the ground.

The construction worker quickly got to his feet and brushed himself off again, only to find that Darsin had retaken his place around the Thrones, though he didn't turn into the stone-features that he had done so last time.

"_You have fail to complete your mission set by us," _said the figure in the middle, before he slowly rose to his feet; the figures on either side of him following his actions, their robes flowing slightly in a non-existent breeze.

"_As a price for your failure…" _said the female voice of the three, each of the three slowly raising their right hands.

The two Master Builders and Chimaian looked at one another, sharing a worried look with one another. Emmet then turned around to face the three Council members, slowly taking a step back so that he was level with the other two.

Though that seemed a bit pointless, seeing as both Emmet and Wyldstyle were suddenly surrounded by a light blue light, and were lifted off of the ground.

"Not again!" yelped Emmet, as he and Wyldstyle were lifted higher off of the ground, soon reaching the level of the Council member's thrones. Meanwhile, Laval was still on the ground.

He tried to approach the thrones, though he was halted when Darsin came to life again and stood to his full height once more, snarling down at Laval. Though the Lion King did snarl back up at the Dragon, Darsin snarled louder down at the Chimaian, silencing Laval.

Emmet turned his attention back to the Council members in front of him and Wyldstyle, as the light blue forming between the three hands was growing brighter and more intense.

And yet, as the light grew brighter, Emmet felt something starting to pull in his chest; it felt as though there was this part of his soul, a very important part, was…in pain.

"_Your punishment…" _started the female voiced figure, the light growing to an almost blinding level.

"_The End…" _added the secondary male voiced figure, blue tentacles made of light started to peel off from the main source.

"…_Of the Master Builders!" _finished the main figure.

Before Emmet even had a chance to change the expression on his face, two of the light blue energy tentacles shot forward, each one attaching to either Emmet or Wyldstyle's chests.

Instantly, the two of them started to shout and writhe in pain, blue energy sparks covering over them as they both felt the same feeling.

The feeling that…something important to you, a natural instinct, like the natural knowledge of how to walk, or the ability to learn right from wrong, being taken away from you; not emotionally.

Not physically.

But _psychological_.

Emmet and Wyldstyle both screamed in pain, their bodies shaking. Separating from them, coming into physical form by a white light passing through the blue tentacle, centring back to the source at the Council members.

"Leave them be!" shouted Laval, drawing his Fire Valious and Fire CHI Shield, the orange light coming into contrast with the white surrounding the area, and the blue from the Council members and Darsin.

Speaking of the robot Dragon, Darsin snarled loudly, and opened his mouth slowly; revealing rows and rows of sharpened, gunmetal grey teeth.

Suddenly, blue fire shot out of Darsin's mouth, the classic screech, that many would know as the Godzilla screech, escaping the robot Dragon. The fire heading directly at Laval, and seeing as he was at point blank range, it was unlikely that he was going to survive this.

But when the fires subsided, with a strike across the fire with both the Valious and Shield, Laval broke through the fires, roaring an almighty roar.

Though while all this had been going on, the blue tentacles separated from Emmet and Wyldstyle, the two Master Builders' bodies hanging limp, and they dropped to the ground, motionlessly.

"Emmet! Wyldstyle!" exclaimed Laval, throwing aside his weapons and rushing around Darsin, quickly approaching his two friends. He slowly eased Wyldstyle into a sitting position, before moving over to help Emmet.

"Are you alright, friend?" asked Laval, his hand going to Emmet's back to support him.

"I…I think so; just feel…weird. Kinda hollow," said Emmet, rubbing his head slowly as he looked around, looking up at Laval.

"Same here; like…something's...missing," said Wyldstyle, slowly and shakily standing to her feet; though she didn't success the first time, she managed to get to her feet the second time.

"_As you speak, the Master Builders are all being stripped of their Abilities; as a punishment, for your failure to complete the task set by us," _said the main figure, as the source of blue light in front of the Council started to pulse slowly, the gaps between each pulse growing shorter the more time went on.

Several tentacles shot out from all sides of the source, and shot off in several different directions, small portals opening up and allowing the tentacles to pass through, into other realms.

"What's happening?" asked Wyldstyle, as Laval quickly approached her and helped her stand properly.

As if answering her question, several small screens suddenly appeared circling the group, showing them several different Realms.

They all showed different Master Builders, like Lloyd, Dumbledore, and Michelangelo, getting attacked by blue energy tentacles, and they saw them drain the Master Builder ability out of them.

"No…" whispered Emmet softly, watching the events happen before the three of them.

Though before anymore could be said, Darsin reared up on his hind legs, and black smoke billowed out of his mouth, surrounding the three figures, like it had done before.

"No!" said Emmet, trying to rush towards the Council members.

"_Prove yourselves worthy, and we shall restore your powers," _advised the main Council member, as they slowly faded from sight.

Emmet continued running through the smoke, hoping to break through and find the Council were still there.

But, his hopes were cut short, when he burst through the smoke…and he ran face first into a wall of metal. He fell back, only getting caught by Laval when he was falling back.

"What the-?" asked Emmet, looking around.

They were in a cell.

A _Prison _cell.


	28. Chapter 27

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" said Emmet, getting louder and louder each time he shouted, slamming his hands on the door of the cell, trying to get someone's attention; anyone, to get them out of this place.

He had been at this for the last ten minutes, and so far, he hadn't managed to get anyone to the door; Laval was currently kneeling beside one of the walls, with the small window hole in it, as he tapped lightly at a few bricks.

Wyldstyle, however, was sitting on the wooden stock that acted as the bed; a look of deep depression on her face. Emmet had a feeling what was going through his girlfriend's mind. For all the time he had known her, Master Building had been an important part of her personality.

It was what had saved them from Business' Super-Secret Police in the first place; if it hadn't of been for that, none of what had happened afterwards.

Granted, not all of what happened was good; Vitruvius' death, Business would've won the First Battle of Bricksburg…the world could have been a lot different than it was.

"Hey," he whispered softly, slowly approaching his girlfriend and taking a seat next to her; Wyldstyle didn't react to him, which worried Emmet.

"Listen…we're going to get out of here, and we're going to get our Master Builder powers back…You hear me?" he said softly, gently putting an arm around Wyldstyle's shoulders comfortingly.

Wyldstyle side glanced at Emmet when he heard him say that, and a weak smile slowly crossed her face for a second, before it returned to the previous, depressed look.

"I appreciate the reassurance, Emmet…It's just…ever since I could remember, I've been a Master Builder. It's all I've ever had throughout all my life; it's the only thing I can truly remember. Without it…I…I just don't know what to do…"

Emmet sympathised with his girlfriend, rubbing her shoulders gently; he knew that Wyldstyle relied on her Master Builder powers, ever since they had first met; he hadn't seen a moment with her that she hadn't used the Master Builders to the best of her abilities.

"I don't understand the Master Builders power," admitted Laval suddenly, having stayed quiet for a long while as he worked away at the door hinges, trying to get the three of them.

Emmet turned to look at his friend, asking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what's the point in making something easy for yourself? That's not the way to get around situations, such as the one we're stuck in now," explained Laval, standing up fully and turning around to face the two once-Master Builders completely.

"What are you talking about? Sometimes, you need a little help in order to get you out of a situation like this, which is why it's so very bad that we no longer have the ability anymore," said Emmet, trying to argue his point across.

"Yes, and I respect your choices…but, I wouldn't, if I was offered the choice of becoming a Master Builder…I would decline it."

Emmet blinked a little in surprise, simply asking, "Why?"

Laval looked up to look Emmet in the eye, and replied, simply;

"My father was not particularly fond of Master Builders."

Emmet opened his mouth to reply to Laval, though felt it was unwise for him to say anything instantly in response.

It was rare for Laval to speak of his deceased father, but whenever he would, Emmet thought it best that he didn't say anything that would speak against Laval's father's words. After all, his final moments weren't…well, pleasant.

A sudden knock at the door of the cell caused the awkward silence between the three of them to suddenly break. Laval turned around and was quiet as a few slides were slid, before a small section slide, about eye level, opened up.

Laval quickly approached the door, looking out through the door. He was met with the sight of another pair of eyes, only with yellow skin.

"Who are you?" snarled Laval defensively, snarling through the door's slot.

"Excuse me, good sir; but we're not the enemy here," replied the figure on the other side, in a rather British accent.

"What do you mean?" asked Laval, wondering if the people in whatever Realm they were in knew about the Oblivion Trinity and Anti-Builder.

"Come now," said the figure on the other side, sounding rather offended by this. "We know of the Oblivion Trinity. Those creatures are starting to form again; they aren't good. That pretty much sums it all up."

Laval blinked slowly, before he thought of another question he could ask this figure. "Well…do you think you can let us out?"

The slide swiftly closed again, before the figure returned and opened the slider again.

"Give me two minutes," replied the figure.

"We don't have two minutes!" exclaimed Emmet at last, finding all of this getting tedious and time wasting. "While we're in here, Anti-Builder's out there, making the final things he need to do to awaken the Oblivion Trinity. We don't have any time to waste!"

"Anti-Builder?" asked the figure on the other side, before he hastily closed the slider and several locks could be heard undoing in rapid succession.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the figure on the other side of the door to be a Knight; perhaps they were in Middle Zealand, or some other Realm that had Knights as the main bulk of their inheritance.

"Who are you?" asked Emmet, raising an eyebrow slightly at the Knight's sudden change of personality.

"My name, good sir, is John Lion II; the son of the great Knight John Lion. So, yeah…something along the lines of that. I'd say something nobler, but….well, it's all a bit boring, right?" asked John, shrugging his shoulders slightly; he was clad in dark blue armour with grey chain mail underneath. He was wearing a cone-style helmet, and was resting a spear against his shoulder.

Emmet looked up and down John, saying, "So…any particular reason for letting us out? I mean, you were taking your time to get permission before."

"The King ordered that the only way something could overrule him would be the Anti-Builder. We thought he was long gone," answered John, as he led the three out of the cell and down the stone covered corridor.

"But…The Anti-Builder's been around again for a while now," said Wyldstyle slowly.

"Odd…we didn't get any notifications," replied John, troubling the three figures.

"How do we know where we should go?" asked Laval, before he added, "And how are we going to get there?"

"Just because we're not like the other Realms, doesn't mean we don't have any good transport," replied John in a bit of annoyance at Laval's tone, muttering, "You can't talk much."

He then pushed open a set of wooden doors, revealing the outside of the Castle. It also revealed several brown horses hitched up by the side of the Castle's doors.

"We're going to the Agent Realm; it's the Realm where you are most likely to find your friends," said John, adding on, "Before you start asking questions, the Knights know of the strain forming between some of the Realms, and have allied with the Agents."

Emmet, Wyldstyle and Laval, believing that they had all of the answers they needed for now, all slowly mounted a horse; Laval finding it a bit difficult.

"I'm used to Speedoz's; not horses," he muttered.

John quickly climbed onto the last remaining horse, attaching the spear to the side of the saddle, and unhitched all of the horses.

"Come; we haven't much time," said John, quickly turning the horse and urging it onward, leading the others away from the Castle, and down a dirt path.

Though they didn't get very far, mind.

When they had just lost sight of the Castle behind them, a massive shape came down from the sky.

The black shape had dark blue scales and armour covering it.

"Dragon!" exclaimed John, falling off his horse.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this guys :( Life's picked up a bit now, but I promise you all; I will finish this before Christmas! :) May be sooner, but Christmas will be my deadline for this fan fic. **

**Nf991 signing out**


End file.
